Fragmentos de Arco Iris
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: Envidia, un sentimiento que causara que unos pegasos cometan algo horrible, mientras uno de los wonderbolt descubrira unos sentimientos por cierto pony alada de crin multicolor, entren y vean que ocurrira...
1. El prologo

**BUENO ME ANIME A HACER UN FIC DE MI PEQUEÑO PONY Y MAS TODAVIA CUANDO COMENCE A VER LA SERIE LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD, ME A GUSTADO MUCHO COMO HAN EVOLUCIONADO LOS PERSONAJES Y NO SE HAN LIMITADO A LOS QUE RECUERDO AHORA SON MAS TIERNOS Y DIVERTIDOS ASI QUE PUES AQUI VA MI PEQUEÑO FIC**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CANAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

**BIEN AHORA DOY INICIO A ESTE FIC**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Llovia en toda la tierra de ponyville, y la gran mayoría de la comunidad de ponys, unicornios y pegasus descansaban en sus respectivos hogares, mas no asi para 5 de las mas conocidas ponys de la ciudad. Y es que habian quedado para reunirse las 6 y hablar sobre un picnic que tendrían para conmemorar un año de su amistad. Sin embargo las horas habían pasado y una de las ponys no se encontraba con ellas. Para empeorar las cosas la pony terrestre de color rosado había estado lamiéndose su pata trasera izquierda de manera constante cosa que no fue desapercibida por AJ, quien conocía más de cerca de los llamados "tics" de la pony rosada.

AJ: Pinkie Pie-repuso la pony vaquera a su amiga-has estado lamiéndote tu pierna de manera constante...tienes un tic no...  
>Pinkie: Así es AJ...y no es uno de mis favoritos...algo malo va a pasar o a pasado pero lo cierto es que mi tic no cesa...por lo que es algo malo...muy malo...<p>

Las otras ponys que apenas habían estado atentas a lo ocurrido con la pony rosada estaban preocupadas por la pony que no llegaba y más todavía por que la pequeña hermana de Rarity, Sweetie Belle también se encontraba desaparecida aunque no tantas horas como la pony faltante del grupo. Pasaron otros 15 minutos cuando por fin Twilight decidió que no lograrían nada quedándose a esperar para averiguar que paso con su amiga y la hermana de Rarity. Por lo que le pidió a AJ y Fluttershy que la acompañasen a buscar a las ponys desaparecidas mientras que Apple Bloom y Scotaloo se quedaba con Pinkie Pie, quien debido al "Tic" incesante en su pata trasera tenía problemas para movilizarse, tras lo cual las 4 ponys y Spike salieron afuera.

En las calles la lluvia no cesaba tendiendo más bien a ponerse más tórrida lo cual hacía que las ponys pudiesen correr con facilidad, siendo la más afectada Fluttershy ya que no estaba tan acostumbrada a correr debido a su naturaleza de Pegaso. AJ se dio cuenta de esto y le pidió a Twilight que usase un conjuro para generar una especie de barrera y poder avanzar, cosa que la unicornio hizo agradeciendo la idea de la pony terrestre y a la vez sentirse un poco tonta al no haber pensado en ello. Con la barrera puesta las ponys pudieron avanzar más rapido entre la espesa lluvia la cual comenzaba a calmar un poco, por lo que el camino fue un poco más fácil.

Recorriendo las calles Twilight le pregunto a Fluttershy si sabia algo de Rainbow Dasn a lo cual la pony de color alabastro le repuso que en la mañana de aquel día Rainbow Dash la vino a visitar muy emocionada ya que la pegaso de crines de arco iris había recibido una carta de los Wonderbolts en la cual la invitaban a una reunión para hacerla por fin miembro de su grupo aéreo, lo cual emociono mucho a Rainbow Dash por que por fin lograría realizar su sueño de unirse al grupo aéreo con el que siempre soñó desde que era una pequeña potrilla, pero después de aquello Fluttershy no tuvo más noticias de Rainbow Dash. Twilight al escuchar esto penso que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Rainbow Dash al pueblo de los pegasos en Clouds Dale, pero el problema era el mal clima y en ese momento Fluttershy se sintio mal por no poder mover las nubes como las otras pegaso pero sus amigas la animaron diciendo que eso no importaba y que lo verdaderamente importante era encontrar a Sweetie Belle y Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso de color alabastro se animo por las palabras de sus amigas y continuaron la búsqueda, hasta que llegaron a los limites del pueblo con el bosque Everfree.

Twilight: muy bien chicas nos separaremos para ocupar más terreno...AJ ve con Rarity a la casa de Zecora tal vez vio a Sweetie Belle por aqui si en caso estubo...Fluttershy conmigo...si logran ver algo Rarity quiero que lances una señal de luz con tu cuerno podras hacerlo?  
>Rarity: Cuenta conmigo cariño...-respondió la unicornio blanco en un gesto serio-y cuídense estos bosques aun me dan algo de miedo...<br>Twilight: no se preocupen...nos reuniremos de nuevo en este lugar dentro de 15 minutos en caso no encontremos nada...  
>Todas: Bien¡<p>

Dicho esto las ponys se internaron en el bosque el cual debido a la lluvia lucía un poco espectral a pesar de que Twilight ya había estado en ese lugar varias veces debía tomarle la palabra a Rarity de que el lugar le daba una sensación de intranquilidad como si algo malo fuese a pasar como dijo Pinkie Pie, aunque Twilight rogaba por que esta vez los famosos "tic agoreros" de la pony rosada se equivocaran. Aunque algo le daba tranquilidad y es que Fluttershy a diferencia de otras veces no parecía tener miedo o al menos, no lo daba a notar, por lo que Twilight se animo ante la actitud de su amiga pegaso y continuaron su búsqueda. Al cabo de unos minutos Twilight se había cansado por que no encontraban nada por lo que se detuvo para tomar aire.

Twilight: Fluttershy un momento dejame tomar aire...-dijo la unicornio morada notando que su amiga se había detenido y estaba con sus orejas erizadas como escuchando algo-ammm Fluttershy que ocurre...te encuentras bien?  
>Fluttershy: shhh...Twilight alguien esta llorando...es cerca de aquí...vamos...<p>

Twilight se sorprendió por el agudo sentido del oído de la pegaso y la siguió no sin antes lanzar una señal de luz con su cuerno para llamar a sus amigas esperando que hayan encontrado a Zecora para ayudar con la búsqueda si en caso el llanto pertenecía a solo una de las ponys perdidas. Tras lanzar la señal Twilight tuvo problemas para alcanzar a Fluttershy ya que esta se había adentrado a una zona un tanto accidentada del lugar y apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar las llamadas flores de broma de las cuales conocía sus nefastos efectos dejando un campo de energía alrededor de las flores para que sus otras amigas no tuviesen que chocar con las plantas.

Tras seguir su camino Twilight le perdió el rastro a Fluttershy y la llamo por su nombre, luego de un momento la pegaso le respondió diciendo que se apresurase a venir, por lo que la unicornio apresuro su carrera llegando a donde se encontraba su amiga solo que no se encontraba sola a su lado estaba una asustada Swettie Belle llorando de manera desconsolada, a pesar de los vanos intentos por parte de Fluttershy por tratar de calmarla, y entre su llanto la pequeña unicornio trataba de decir algo pero su propio llanto no la dejaba. Luego de unos vanos intentos llegaron al lugar AJ, Rarity acompañadas de Zecora, tras lo cual Rarity abrazo a su hermanita aliviándose de que se encontrase aparentemente bien aunque al parecer la pequeña unicornio no dejaba de llorar.

Rarity: calma hermanita tu hermana mayor esta aquí...-dijo la unicornio de crin violeta tratando de calmar a la pequeña unicornio para luego dirigir la vista a sus amigas-gracias chicas por su ayuda...y a ti también Zecora...  
>Zecora: no hay de que...pero la pequeña potrilla no para de llorar...<br>Rarity: hermanita calmate que ocurre contigo...  
>Sweetie Belle: her...ma...na...-repuso por fin algo más calmada la pequeña potrilla-es terr...i...ble...<br>AJ: pero que ocurre dulzura-interrumpió la pony granjera-parece como si te hubiese cruzado con alguna especie de monstruo...  
>Sweetie Belle: no soy yo...-respondió la unicornio-es es...<br>Todas: quien?  
>Sweetie Belle: Rainbow Dash...-repuso la pequeña unicornio volviendo a estallar en llanto-ella...ella...<br>Twilight: Vamos Sweetie Belle...dinos sabes donde esta Rainbow Dash...o sabes que le paso...dinos...  
>Sweetie Belle: -la unicornio trato de calmarse al parecer le era difícil lograr hablar pero luego de un instante que se hizo muy largo para las otras ponys comenzó a mover sus labios y soltó unas palabras que dejaron en seco a todas las ponys-mataron a Rainbow Dash¡<p>

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p>Bueno lo dejo aquí esperando los comentarios al respecto espero que mi fic sea de su agrado y si no pido disculpas a todos de antemano, bueno hasta el proximo capitulo<p> 


	2. Acto 1: Recuerdos y la Noticia

**Bueno gracias por los reviews, ahora continuare con el fic que espero siga siendo del agrado de ustedes pero antes**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CANAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A ANHELL POR SU PERSONAJE ONYX BLACKSTAR**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

**BIEN AHORA INICIO EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO **

* * *

><p>En cloudsdale la lluvia ya había parado, los pegasos controladores del clima habían podido por fin terminar de arreglar el cielo después de que por un error involuntario varias nubes de tormenta se habían salido fuera de control ocasionando aquella tormenta tórrida que había azotado toda Equestria. Mientras pasaba todo eso un pegaso color celeste y de crines azul oscuras miraba el cielo con cierto interés y es que siempre después de una buena lluvia y luego de que el sol se dejase ver entre el cielo húmedo que dejaba la tormenta podría darse el lujo de ver un espectáculo que lo había impresionado desde que era un pequeño potro. El arcoiris.<p>

_Flashback_

_Sería más o menos cuando aún era un pequeño pegaso que aún carecía de su cutie mark con ansias de pertenecer al grupo aéreo más famoso en toda Equestria, los Wonderbolt, desde que los vio en un espectáculo de cortesía, quedo apasionado con la gracia, rapidez y valor con la que aquellos pegasos hacían gala en el cielo y se prometió así mismo convertirse no en un wonderbolt sino en el líder de aquel grupo. Aunque el camino para ser un wonderbolt nunca fue facil muchos de sus conocidos pensaban que aquel simple pegaso sin cutie mark y con pocas actitudes para el vuelo podría llegar si quiera a ser el aguatero de los wonderbolt, y varias veces terminaba en una nube llorando de sus frustrados intentos por mejorar su poca y torpe habilidad de vuelo en comparación de su amiga spitfire la cual era una prodigio en el vuelo y ya estaba en la mira de los caza talentos de los wonderbolt._

_Entonces llego el día en el cual llegaría su inspiración, se encontraba solo un día lamentándose de que aquel día no había __logrado _siquiera_ la velocidad mínima requerida para poder presentar una audición a los wonderbolt, en ese momento su amiga Spitfire vino a visitarle con su uniforme de los junior wondebolt, si bien al principio estuvo contento de ver a su amiga de infancia aquel sentimiento cambio repentinamente a uno de celos debido a que él también deseaba ser uno de los wonderbolt, por su lado la pegaso de crin color llamas se acerco amablemente notando que el pequeño pegaso de color celeste se encontraba con una expresión triste._

_Spitfire: Soarin hola...vine a visitarte como hace tiempo que no nos vemos desde que entre a los wonderbolt...  
>Soarin: gracias Spitfire...-repuso el pegaso con una sonrisa fingida-y como te ha ido...<br>Spitfire: pues el entrenamiento es algo extenuante...los wonderbolt exigen siempre lo mejor de cada uno de sus integrantes...pero ya ser miembro de los futuros wonderbolt hace que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena...  
>Soarin: para-interrumpió el pegaso celeste mientras agachaba la cabeza-por favor para...<br>Spitfire: pero Soarin que te pasa...yo solo vine a visitarte...dime que hice para que te pongas así...  
>Soarin: todavía lo preguntas-repuso un molesto Soarin-sabes cuanto e añorado ser aceptado en los wonderbolt...lo mucho que me esfuerzo...para poder aunque sea estar en la prueba de admisión...pero ni siquiera llego a lograr la velocidad mínima que requiere el examen...es como si todo mi esfuerzo y empeño no tuviese sentido...y en cambio tu fuiste aceptada a tu primer intento...<br>Spitfire: lo siento Soarin-repuso la pegaso de crin de fuego bajando la mirada-no sabía lo que sentías...solo venía a animarte y recordar los viejos tiempos...esperaba que mis anécdotas en el campo de entrenamiento te animaran a seguir intentándolo...por que aunque no lo creas tu me inspiraste para poder ser uno de los wonderbolt...con tu esfuerzo a pesar de que nadie creía en ti...vi como te esforzabas y eso me inspiro a esforzarme para poder hacer el examen por que aunque no lo creas...yo no pensé que podría llegar siquiera a ser una wonderbolt...ya que carecía de las ganas y el ímpetu que tu le ponías al entrenamiento...  
>Soarin: en serio-repuso triste el pegazo celeste-lo dices en serio Spitfire...o solo por lastima...<br>Spitfire: no...es la verdad...por que si hay algo que te caracteriza es que te esfuerzas más que cualquier otro pony de Equestría y lo que te falta en habilidad y velocidad te sobra en el valor que pones a las cosas a pesar de que todos digan lo contrario...así que no te rindas Soarin yo se que puedes lograrlo... _

_El pegaso de color celeste se sintió mejor ante las palabras de su amiga y luego comenzaron a jugar como cuando aún eran unos pequeños pegasos, y es que para Soarin, Spitfire era como algo más que una amiga era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo y siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo, aunque ahora como miembro de los wonderbolt se dejaban de ver, su amistad seguía latente y Soarin se sentía feliz de contar con tan buena amiga. Los juegos entre los pegasos siguieron cuando de improviso se toparon con un curioso espectáculo, una pequeña pegaso la cual estaba siendo molestada por dos pegasos bravucones quienes la andaban molestando e insultando de su poca habilidad de vuelo. Soarin se enojo al ver esto y más por que reconoció a los bravucones como los mismos que también lo molestaban cada vez que entrenaba así que se decidió a intervenir aunque de improviso otra pequeña pony alada de crin multicolor descendió a gran velocidad entre la pequeña pony de color alabastro y los bravucones._

_Soarin reconoció a esa pony, su nombre era Rainbow Dash, y estaba en la misma escuela para pegasos en la que se encontraba él y Spitfire, antes de que ella fuese admitida en los wonderbolt, y sabía que jamas permitía a los abusivos, y menos cuando si el blanco del abuso era la pequeña pegaso de color alabastro y crin rosada llamada Fluttershy quien era mucho peor que él en cuanto a sus habilidades aéreas, la discusión continuo entre Rainbow Dash y los pegasos bravucones llegando a un punto en que los pegasos retaron a la pony de crin multicolor, a quien despectivamente llamaban como "Rainbow Crash", a una carrera a lo que la pony acepto._

_Momentos después Soarin y Spitfire se encontraban en los palcos viendo el comienzo de la carrera tras lo cual se quedo asombrado por la velocidad desplegada por Rainbow Dash, la cual competía con la habilidad de su amiga Spitfire, aunque noto que los pegasos bravucones chocaban varias veces a Rainbow Dash para hacerle perder velocidad pero esto en lugar de intimidarla la hizo subir más su velocidad y tras hechar de lado a sus rivales todos los pegasos allí presentes vieron como Rainbow Dash comenzaba a acelerar a una velocidad mucho mayor que la de cualquier otro pegaso conocido en Equestría y luego tras superar la velocidad de mach 5 Rainbow Dash cruzo el ultimo aro para finalizar la carrera a una velocidad tal que al momento de ascender de manera vertigionas generon un anillo multicolor de grandes dimensiones que se expandió por toda Ponyville seguido de un gran arco multicolor que rodio parte de Cloudsdale dejando a casi todo el publico con la boca abierta._

_Soarin: lo viste...-dijo el pegaso de piel celeste-Spitfire...lo viste eso fue...  
>Spitfire: es el legendario Sonic Rainboom...<br>Soarin: Sonic Rainboom?  
>Spitfire: así es Soarin...los de la escuela de los wonderbolt lo describían como un mito, un cuento o una leyenda...algo imposible de realizar...pero ahora estamos aquí y lo acabamos de ver...esa pony logro que lo imposible sea posible...<br>Soarin: si...-repuso el pegaso de piel azul mirando la hermosa estela multicolor dejada por Rainbow Dash la cual aun volaba en el cielo sin haberse creído lo que acababa de ocurrir-logro que lo imposible sea posible...entonces...es posible que...  
>Spitfire: que ocurre Soarin?<br>Soarin: lo imposible es posible Spitfire...ahora lo se¡_

_Diciendo esto Soarin abandono el palco y se fue a su lugar secreto de entrenamiento volando a una velocidad mayor de la que acostumbraba seguido de cerca por su amiga Spitfire quien escuchaba como el pegaso no paraba de repetir: "Lo imposible es posible¡". Luego unos días después inspirado por lo que vio Soarin siguió entrenando teniendo en mente aquel espectáculo multicolor lo cual le dio más bríos para entrenar día y noche con lluvia o sol, hasta que un día en medio de un día lluvioso y con relámpagos Soarin estaba que volaba en contra del viento húmedo de una tormenta para fortalecer su cuerpo y sus alas, cuando de improviso vio un potente relámpago salir de entre unas nubes y se decidió a ganarle en velocidad a un relámpago, por lo que comenzó a amontonar algunas nubes ayudado por un amigo suyo quien trabaja en la sucursal del clima._

_Aunque todos sus intentos por alcanzar la velocidad de un relámpago habían sido fallidos y su amigo le decía que su entrenamiento era muy peligroso para su salud Soarin no estaba dispuesto a rendirse cuando y sin previo aviso otro relámpago generado de manera natural salió entre unas nubes dirigiéndose al pegaso el cual comenzó a volar velozmente para esquivarlo pero el relámpago lo golpeo en todo el cuerpo._

_Luego del impacto la vida del pegaso paso en frente de sus ojos, sintiéndose a morir Soarin recordó su juramento y la promesa que se hizo de convertirse en el líder de los Wonderbolt, entonces a su frente podía verse así mismo cuando entrenaba así como las burlas de las cuales si bien no hacía caso lo lastimaban muy en el fondo, finalmente cuando estaba a punto de morir ante sus ojos apareció la figura de una pegaso alada de crin multicolor la cual realizaba el legendario Sonic Rainboom mientras le comenzaba a decir aquellas palabras que para el pegaso parecían mágicas "Lo imposible es posible" tras lo cual Soarin sintió como la energía de aquel rayo recorría todo su cuerpo desde la cabeza a la cola._

_El otro pegaso volaba lo más rapido que podía para salvar a Soarin si es que acaso seguía con vida luego de que fuese impactado por aquel rato, pero de improviso vio sorprendido como Soarin desplegaba sus alas las cuales ahora lucían mucho más fuertes para luego ascender alcanzando una velocidad super sonica que nunca pensó a llegar a poseer mientras le escuchaba como gritaba eufórico aquella frase "LO IMPOSIBLE ES POSIBLE¡" al tiempo que pasaba al lado de otro rayo igualandolo en velocidad mientras atravesaba unas nubes mientras en su dorso aparecía una cutie mark con forma de un relampago atravesando una nube y con dos alas desplegadas a su costado._

_Tras recorrer el cielo a gran velocidad Soarin no podía creer lo que había pasado y sentirse más feliz ya que no solo había logrado alcanzar la velocidad que le permitiría entrar a los wonderbolt sino también su cutie mark, y estuvo admirándola un poco pero luego su vista quedo absorta en un arcoiris que se había desplegado después de que la tormenta culmino recordando el momento en que recobro los bríos para seguir con su entrenamiento sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras decía: "Gracias Rainbow Dash...gracias por darme aquel impulso..."_

_Fin del Flashback_

La tormenta por fin había terminado y Soarin estaba esperando que el arco iris apareciese en el cielo, cuando sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado.

Spitfire: Soarin...hola esperando el arco iris eh?  
>Soarin: sabes que sí...gracias a él no hubiese podido a ser lo que soy ahora...<br>Spitfire: -la pegaso de crin color fuego sonrió y es que le agradaba ver como Soarin se sentía tan feliz por ver los arco iris, aunque ella no los apreciaba tanto pero el solo hecho de poder pasar un poco de tiempo libre con su amigo le hacía sentir bien-bueno creo que ya va a ocurrir no?  
>Soarin: sí...-repuso el pegaso de piel celeste esperando-por cierto sabes si Rainbow Dash ya se reporto para unirse a los wonderbolt?<br>Spitfire: no-respondió la pegaso-ya es la cuarta carta que mandamos y no a respondido...creo que no le interesa ser un wonderbolt...  
>Soarin: bromeas no Spitfire-repuso algo enojado el pegaso de color celeste-tu viste como se emociono el día que gano el concurso del talento alado juvenil...y también el día que nos vio en la grand gala en el castillo de Canterlot...en donde salvo mi pastel...Rainbow Dash tiene talento...<br>Spitifer: bueno si tienes algo de razón...pero si tiene tantas ganas por que no se reporta...si no fuese por ti no mandaríamos otra carta de solicitud...  
>Soarin: es verdad... debí haber hablado con ella el día de la Gran Gala para coordinar los detalles de su ingreso...pero esos ponys creídos no nos dejaron hablar con ella...<br>Spitfire: aunque tu tampoco eres un gran conversador...por que ni bien tuvimos un momento para poder hablar con ella te pusiste nervioso y tartamudeabas...  
>Soarin: oye eso no es cierto-repuso el pegaso color celeste con las mejillas rojas aunque no se notaban por su traje-lo que pasa es que bueno...<p>

Soarin estaba que ensayaba una respuesta y Spitfire se dio cuenta de que le pasaba al pegaso, aunque eso por alguna razón no la hacía sentir muy bien como hace un momento aunque ella misma no comprendía que era esa sensación. Spitfire decidió que era mejor no incomodar a Soarin con el tema de Rainbow Dash y que mejor se quedaran a disfrutar el surgimiento del arco iris, recordandole a Soarin como disfrutaban el fenomeno meteorológico desde que eran unos potros a lo que Soarin acepto la oferta de su amiga por lo que esperaron mientras las nubes se comenzaban a despejar, llegando el momento en que el arco iris se vería pero algo extraño paso y solo parte del arco iris se vio para luego derretirse en el aire desapareciendo para gran sorpresa de los pegasos de Cloudsdale quienes no sabían por que había ocurrido algo así.

Soarin se preguntaba que habría provocado tal fenómeno y Spitfire al ver intranquilo a su compañero le dijo que se calmara que debería ser una falla en la fabrica del clima, Soarin acepto dicha respuesta calmándose un poco pero no podía dejar de tener esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien y no solo con el arcoiris, era un presentimiento muy raro pero cuando se encontraba pensándolo más apareció otro wonderbolt, de crin color celeste cielo quien venía bien agitada para sorpresa de sus compañeros y parecía estar muy asustada.

Spitfire: Misty-repuso sorprendida la pegaso de crin color de llamas-que te ocurra y esa cara que traes...ocurrió algo?  
>Misty: no hay tiempo para dar explicaciones...Soarin tienes que irte y rapido¡<br>Soarin: que?-el pegaso de color celeste se quedo extrañado ante la petición de su compañera de equipo-pero por que debo hacer eso...

Misty iba a seguir pero fue interrumpida por 8 guardias reales liderados por un pegaso negro que traía una armadura de la guardia personal de las princesas de canterlot el cual al parecer no se encontraba de muy buen humor clavando sus ojos en el líder de los Wonderbolt.

Spitfire: pero sí es...Onyx Blackstar...guardia de elite de las princesas de canterlot...  
>Soarin: en serio...-repuso Soarin tragando saliva ante la imponente presencia de uno de los guardias de elite-vaya...<br>Misty: Soarin vete rápido-interrumpio la pegaso de crin celeste-esto no va a terminar bien...  
>Onyx: Silencio¡-hablo el guardia de elite usando el tono de voz real de Canterlot el cual remeció las nubes intimidando un poco a los wonderbolt para luego dirigir su mirada contra Soarin-asumo que tu eres Soarin...líder de los Wonderbolt no?<br>Soarin: sí señor-repuso un tanto nervioso el pegaso tratando de mantener la compostura-en que lo puedo ayudar...  
>Onyx: Soarin...estas arrestado...guardias aprendanlo¡<br>Spitfire: Que?¡-repuso la pegaso ante lo dicho por el guardia imperial-esto debe ser un error...  
>Soarin: por supuesto que debe ser un error...de que se me esta arrestando...<br>Onyx: estás arrestado por intento de ponycidio en contra de la pegaso Rainbow Dash¡  
>Soarin y Spitfire: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡<p>

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno disculpen la tardanza por subir el episodio tuve algunos problemas, en parte por que me entere de la noticia de que quieren sacar a Derpy de la serie lo cual me pareció muy mal, luego también por que vi completo el episodio del Sonic Rainboom aun debo ver los episodios que me faltan, fuera de eso no tengo más que decir solamente que me tengan paciencia no suelo subir episodios de manera rápida pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerles.<strong>

**Bueno nada más que decir que esperare 3 review dejando una alternativa para el episodio 4, y por que para el 4 dirán, es que el tercer episodio no aparecerá Soarin, ya que dejare a los fans decidir que va a pasar con Soarin**

_**1. Se entrega a la guardia real**_  
><em><strong>2. O decide ser prófugo de la justicia <strong>_

**Bueno es todo esperare los review y si no los hay bueno tomare la decision entre mis amigos de la comunidad brony, chaufis y apoyen la casa para que no saquen a Derpy de la serie...iwi**


	3. Acto 2: Lagrimas

**BIEN SIGO CON EL FIC AUNQUE ME TOMO UN POCO DE TRABAJO, Y ANTES**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A ANHELL POR SU PERSONAJE ONYX BLACKSTAR**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO (http : / subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart . com / art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

**BIEN AHORA INICIO EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO**

Dicen que cuando estas cerca de la muerte y si alguien no quiere que te vayas estarás flotando en un limbo del cual solo tu decidirás si deseas volver o no, en una situación similar se encontraba una pegaso de crin multicolor caminando al lado de una yegua alada y de regulares proporciones la cual estaba rodeada de un aura tan resplandeciente que la pegaso no le podía ver su rostro pero por alguna razón se sentía tranquila mientras caminaba en una especie de corredor oscuro débilmente iluminado.

Pegaso de Crin multicolor: a donde vamos?  
>Desconocida: te llevare a un lugar lindo donde el dolor que acabas de experimentar va a desaparecer mi pequeña...<p>

La pegaso se sentía muy extraña no sabía por que pero aquella yegua le transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad y a la vez una sensación de ansiedad, por que sentía que cada vez que avanzaba más, dejaba algo atrás que no quería perder pero no recordaba que era. Siguieron avanzando cuando de improviso se escucho una voz que decía: "REGRESAAA¡", lo que hizo que la pony de crin multicolor volviese la vista hacia donde pensaba venía la voz pero todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad aunque la voz le seguía diciendo "REGRESA" y de manera más continua al tiempo que escuchaba una especie de llanto junto con algunas voces que le parecían familiares mientras que a su lado se colocaba aquel ser luminoso.

Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: quienes son esa voz y esos llantos...por que lloran...no entiendo pero me son conocidas pero no puedo recordarlo...  
>Desconocida: pequeña...son parte de algo que en tu mente a sido destruido...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: destruido-repuso la pegaso-pero por que...y como...  
>Desconocida: no puedo darte esa respuesta pequeña...lo único que puedo hacer es guiarte por este sendero a aquel lugar donde encontraras finalmente paz...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: pero y esas voces...ellas me siguen llamando, siguen llorando...y aunque no se quienes son siento que no quieren que vaya a donde usted me lleva...

La figura luminosa ladeo su rostro hacia una parte del sendero por donde habían venido y luego toco la frente de la pegaso de crin multicolor con algo que parecía un cuerno para luego tomar la palabra

Desconocida: escucha pequeña hay gente que quiere que vuelvas...pero te advierto...si vuelves puede que sigas sin reconocer a esos seres que te llaman...y puede que pases por más dolor que el que te condujo a este lugar...pero si logras pasar dichas adversidades encuentres la felicidad...pero la decisión final es tuya...deseas regresar a un destino incierto donde todo se te hará desconocido...o deseas venir conmigo a aquel lugar del que te hable...

La pegaso bajo la mirada vio el camino que faltaba por el que le guiaba aquel ser de luz y podía ver una luz brillante que ya no se encontraba muy lejana pero al mismo tiempo las voces y los llantos de aquellos seres tan familiares a los cuales no podía recordar le seguían revoloteando en su cabeza. Luego de un momento de silencio la pegaso miro al ser luminoso y le abrazo suavemente.

Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: gracias por ayudarme...me sentía un tanto rara en medio de esta oscuridad...y agradesco que me quiera llevar a aquel lugar de luz...pero e decido ir a donde me llaman esas voces...  
>Desconocida: aun cuando eso signifique que puedas experimentar más dolor...te arriesgaras a eso...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: sí...  
>Desconocida: de acuerdo-repuso el ser luminoso tocando la frente de la pegaso-pero tu retorno no sera facil y aun cuando abras de nuevo los ojos y veas a aquellas personas que te llaman puede que no las reconozcas...y hay algunos que te pueden causar dolor...estás segura de querer regresar de todas formas...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: sí...aunque no se por que...estoy segura de que quiero regresar...  
>Desconocida: de acuerdo en ese caso adelante...pero te espera un largo camino para regresar y cuando despiertes no recordaras que te encontraste conmigo...solo hasta el momento en que te toque de nuevo venir aquí...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: de acuerdo...y gracias otra vez...  
>Desconocida: bien entonces-dijo el ser luminoso desplegando una especie de camino débilmente iluminado-sigue este camino te llevara al lugar de donde viniste...pero te advierto no debes salirte de este camino ya que de lo contrario no podrás regresar y tendrás que venir conmigo nuevamente de forma definitiva...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: no se preocupe...y gracias por preocuparse por mí... cuídese...

Diciendo esto la pegaso siguió aquel camino mostrado por el ser luminoso alejándose de ella a paso lento siguiendo las débiles señales luminosas que tenía aquel camino, mientras que el ser luminoso la veía de lejos mientras decía en voz baja y lastimera: "Buena suerte Rainbow Dash...ojala y logres regresar con tus amigas..." tras lo cual el ser luminoso desapareció.

Mientras tanto en ponnyville AJ, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity, Zecora y las cutie mark crusader esperaban tras una puerta noticias de Rainbow Dash siendo presas de gran angustia sobre todo en la pony de color rosado quien no pudo aguantar el llanto al recordar como su amiga yacía herida al borde de la muerte presintiendo algo tras lo cual grito varias veces "REGRESA", mientras los doctores del hospital dentro de la sala de emergencia trataban de revivir a la pony alada, y tal vez haya sido coincidencia pero cuando la pony rosada grito por séptima vez, a pesar de que las enfermeras le pedían que guardase silencio, que los aparatos volvieron a sonar indicando que la pony de crin multicolor aun daba signos de vida lo cual haciendo que los doctores no se explicaran aquellas continuas resurrecciones de la pony de crin multicolor.

Por su lado Twilight no creía lo que estaba pasando, y es que con toda su inteligencia aun no llegaba a asimilar como alguien podía llegar a ser tan cruel al grado de casi matar a otra pony. Pensaba en que debía ser un error pero la imagen de Rainbow Dash cuando la encontraron semi muerta en el suelo aún estaba presente como una pesadilla continua.

_FLASH BACK_

_Despues de haber escuchado lo que dijo la hermana de Rarity, las ponys no creían lo que habían escuchado por lo que corrieron al lugar donde según la hermana de Rarity encontraba Rainbow Dash, rogando para que la pequeña unicornio se hubiese equivocado. Avanzaron un poco entre arboles y algunos arbustos tras lo cual llegaron a una zona de bosque débilmente iluminada donde Swettie Belle no quería avanzar por que dijo que sentía miedo de ese lugar. Rarity trato de persuadir a su hermana para continuar pero la pequeña unicornio se negaba rotundamente a seguir diciendo que Soarin le advirtió que si la desobedecía el volvería y la mataría como hizo con Rainbow Dash._

_Cuando las ponys escucharon el nombre de Soarin hicieron memoria recordando que este era el líder de los Wonderbolt, pero les parecía ilógico que este hubiese intentado hacerle algo a Rainbow Dash, sus conjeturas terminaron cuando de improviso Fluttershy dio un grito de horror, las otras ponys avanzaron a donde se encontraba la pegaso alada y lo que vieron las dejo completamente heladas, en el suelo en medio de un hoyo se encontraba Rainbow Dash inmóvil con el cuerpo macerado a golpes, su cabeza y el suelo estaba manchado de sangre lo mismo que sus alas, así mismo tenía una terrible herida en donde iba su cutie mark la cual había quedado marcada como si el agresor hubiese querido borrarla a base de golpes o patadas y debajo de su ala derecha tenía una gran herida que aún sangraba._

_Fluttershy ni bien vio esto se cubrió la cara mientras que Apple Jack quien no podía articular palabras se acerco al cuerpo de la pegaso de crin multicolor moviendola un poco aún sin creer que estuviese muerta, por su parte Pinkie Pie se quedo con su crin lisa para luego lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su amiga y comenzar a abrazarla de manera desesperada tratando de despertarla. Twilight por otro lado no había podido resistir la conmoción y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse de no ser por Zecora quien al parecer, si bien se había quedado helada al ver a Rainbow Dash, lucía mucho más calmada que las otras pony aunque no podía ocultar su espanto al ver tan horrible espectáculo._

_Luego de unos momentos Zecora separo a Pinkie Pie del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash para comenzar a sentir sus signos vitales, aunque todas las demás ya habían dado a Rainbow Dash por muerta, la cebra les dijo a todas que la pegaso de crin multicolor aun estaba con vida. Twilight se recompuso y propuso llevar a Rainbow Dash al hospital lo más rapido posible pero Zecora dijo que Rainbow no aguantaría el viaje hasta ponyville por lo que le ordeno a Twilight llevarla a su casa donde podrían darle un tratamiento de primeros auxilios con medicina natural pero que tenía que ser deprisa ya que Rainbow podría morir de un momento al otro. Twilight entonces le dijo a Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie que fueran a donde estaba Rarity y su hermana para luego ir a ponyville para que trajeran una ambulancia a la casa de Zecora lo más rapido posible mientras que ella y las demás llevaban a Rainbow a la casa de Zecora._

_El camino a la casa de Zecora era un poco largo por lo que Twilight pidió a Zecora y AJ, quien llevaba a Rainbow en su lomo que se pusieran junto a ella tras lo cual la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno transportando a todas las ponys a la casa de Zecora, aunque dicho esfuerzo la dejo exhausta debido a que nunca había sabido medir la distancia del hechizo de teletransportación más que a distancias cortas, aunque eso ahora no le importaba ya que tenían que salvar la vida de su amiga. Ya en la casa de Zecora, la cebra hizo colocar a Rainbow Dash en su cama mientras ordenaba a Twilight que tomara varios frascos para hacer ungüentos y otras cosas para cerrar las heridas de Rainbow Dash, mientras le pedía a Applejack que tomase un frasco que contenía una especie de sustancia azul y la echara sobre el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash para comenzar a cicatrizar las heridas._

_Luego de unos momentos que parecían infinitos Zecora termino una medicina hecha a base de hierbas y otras cosas que tenía en su casa mientras que Twilight y Applejack vendaban a la pegaso de crin multicolor quien aún parecía estar muerta, pero las palabras de Zecora de que esta se encontraba con vida les daba animo para seguir tratando de curar a su amiga al menos hasta que llegase la ambulancia. Finalmente Zecora puso la medicina en la boca de Rainbow para que la bebiese a la fuerza debido a que la pegaso no reaccionaba aún y lo que era peor es que mientras le aplicaban el ungüento para cicatrizar sus heridas notaron que los huesos de sus patas, las alas y de su boca estaban rotos, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar a Twilight y Applejack._

_Cuando la pegaso hubo ingerido la medicina, Twilight le pregunto a Zecora que iba a pasar a lo que la cebra respondió que solo quedaba esperar a que diese resultado. La unicornio y la pony terrestre se quedaron viendo a su amiga por un rato y luego notaron que comenzaba a moverse débilmente, lo cual les dio esperanzas de salvarla. En ese momento entraron Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, esta ultima casi se desmaya al ver el estado de Rainbow Dash, seguidas de ponys médicos quienes examinaron a la pegaso de crin multicolor para luego ponerle una gran cantidad de vendas así como un collarin para su cuello llevándosela rápidamente._

_El camino al hospital fue largo y terrible, los aparatos médicos indicaban un pulso demasiado bajo por parte de Rainbow Dash lo cual tenía a sus amigas en constante expectativa sobre lo que iba a pasar, para cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital una gran cantidad de ponys se había reunido alrededor alertados por el ruido de la sirena del hospital preguntándose que estaba pasando, luego de unos momentos los ponys medicos bajaron a Rainbow Dash a una camilla y la llevaron a la sala de emergencias dejando a sus amigas en espera._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En la sala de espera las ponys estaban muy nerviosas esperando noticias de los médicos quienes llevaban más de 7 horas en la sala de emergencias. Mientras que afuera unos ponys de la prensa trataban de averiguar que pasaba pero Spike les pidió que se alejaran del lugar lo cual solo aumentaba la curiosidad de los ponys reporteros, finalmente Spike lanzo unas llamas esmeraldas muy potentes para su tamaño y demando a todos los reporteros que se fueran, cosa que estos hicieron asustados al ver aquellas llamas. Luego de que los reporteros se fueron Spike entro de nuevo al hospital para reunirse con Twilight y las demás.

Spike: Twilight como van las cosas...alguna novedad...  
>Twilight: no Spike...los doctores aun no terminan...me siento muy angustiada-repuso la unicornio dejando salir unas lagrimas-esto parece una pesadilla...Spike...no comprendo quien pudo hacer algo tan horrible...<br>Spike: Twilight tranquilízate-respondió el dragón al ver como su amiga estaba llorando abrazándole-por favor calma Twilight tu me has enseñado que debemos guardar la calma...a mi esto también me afecta, afecta a todos pero no podemos perder la calma observa a tu alrededor...todas están preocupadas por lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash...tenemos que mantenernos fuertes y esperar que todo salga bien...  
>Twilight: tienes razón Spike-respondió la unicornio calmándose un poco-es difícil pero llorar ahora no va arreglar las cosas...<br>Spike: bien dicho Twilight...  
>Twilight: más bien Spike quiero que le escribas una carta a la princesa Celestia...<br>Spike: a la princesa Celestia pero para que...  
>Twilight: necesito saber si entre la magia que sabe conoce algún hechizo que pueda ayudar a Rainbow Dash...necesitamos toda la ayuda posible...<br>Spike: de acuerdo...y Twilight...redactare la carta tu aún estás algo nerviosa por lo que a pasado...así que mejor sigues esperando a noticias de Rainbow Dash...  
>Twilight Spike: gracias Spike...<p>

Tras ello Spike se fue de aquel lugar dejando a Twilight en compañía de las otras ponys, aun estaba afectada por lo que paso pero como le había dicho el dragón no podía perder la calma ya que eso no ayudaría y tenía que demostrar a sus amigas que Rainbow Dash se iba a recuperar que solo era cuestión de tiempo pero algo en el fondo tenía dudas de que Rainbow se recuperara, luego miro a las otras ponys tras unos momentos Twilight fue a donde se encontraban Rarity y su hermana, la unicornio blanco aún estaba tratando de calmar a su hermanita quien seguía muy nerviosa y asustada, Twilight entonces recordó lo que la hermana de Rarity dijo en el bosque: "Soarin me matara como hizo con Rainbow Dash", pensó un poco en esas palabras pero no podía entender como el líder de los Wonderbolt, y uno de los ídolos de Rainbow Dash, podría atentar contra la vida de la pegaso de crin multicolor al grado de llegar casi a matarla.

Decidió entonces averiguar que había pasado y lo primero era tratar de obtener la mayor cantidad de información por parte de Sweetie Belle.

Twilight: Rarity...-dijo la unicornio en un tono que trataba de ser serio aunque era difícil por la angustia que sentían-tengo que hablar con tu hermana...  
>Rarity: comprendo-repuso la unicornio-solo dame unos momentos Sweetie Belle aun esta muy intranquila...<br>Twilight: de acuerdo...

Tras dicho momento Twilight se quedo esperando mientras Rarity hablaba con su hermana tratando de que esta se pusiera más tranquila ya que la pequeña unicornio no había podido tranquilizarse desde que la encontraron en el bosque, finalmente Sweetie Belle se calmo un poco por lo que Rarity llamo a Twilight quien se acerco a las unicornios mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

Twilight: hola Sweetie Belle...  
>Sweetie Belle: hola twilight...-repuso la pequeña unicornio de manera temerosa-mi hermana dijo que deseas hablar conmigo...<br>Twilight: si supongo que sabes de que...no?  
>Sweetie Belle: asi es...-repuso la pequeña unicornio-pero antes... prométeme que me protegerás a mi y a mi hermana...<br>Twilight: protegerlas de que...  
>Sweetie Belle: prometelo por favor...no quiero que lastimen a mi hermana ni a mi familia...-repuso la potrilla con lagrimas en sus ojos-por favor Twilight...<br>Twilight: de acuerdo...te lo prometo...no voy a dejar que lastimen a nadie de tu familia...pero me tienes que decir todo lo que sepas sin obviar ningun detalle...  
>Sweetie Belle: Si Twilight...<p>

Entonces la unicornio comenzó su narración, mientras que dentro de la sala de emergencias los médicos ponys estaban que hacían todos sus esfuerzos por mantener a la pegaso de crin multicolor con vida, pero a cada momento el medidor de pulso dejaba de emitir señales y esto ponía nerviosos a los doctores quienes no podían creer el daño infringido que tenía Rainbow Dash, luego de otra nueva recaída de la pegaso en la cual tomaron por milagro que la pegaso volviese a dar señales de vida a pesar de que los aparatos habían parado varias veces. En ese momento uno de los doctores indico algo al medico en jefe de la sala, haciéndole notar la condición de las alas de la pegaso, el doctor las palpo y si bien sabía que estaban lastimadas se espanto ante lo que tenía en su frente soltando una frase **"Es posible que tengamos que amputarle las alas..."**

Afuera del hospital mientras tanto una guardia real conformada por 8 soldados comandada por un pegaso de color negro y miembro de la guardia de élite de las princesas de Canterlot, descendieron a donde se encontraba Spike quien se encontraba hablando con una pegaso de color gris y crin rubia y con una cutie mark con forma de burbujas, la cual también había sentido curiosidad por lo que ocurrió mientras traían a Rainbow Dash al hospital, pero no fue hasta que hablo con Spike que se entero de la gravedad del asunto, sintiendo una inmensa tristeza, dolor y cólera por lo ocurrido a una de sus mejores amigas. Mientras tanto Spike quien no esperaba ver a aquel grupo de soldados saludo de manera cortes, reconociendo al líder de aquel batallón.

Spike: Señor Onyx BlackStar...-dijo el dragón hablando con el líder de la tropa de pegasos de armadura-que hace aquí...  
>Onyx: la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna me mandaron aquí debido a que recibieron una carta en la que les informaron que mataron a una de sus subditas...y que además se sabe quien fue el culpable...<br>Spike: en serio-repuso sorprendido el dragón-yo envié una carta pero...no redacte quien era el que lastimo a Rainbow Dash...  
>Onyx: de hecho Spike...no fue por tu carta...las princesas recibieron una carta...pero no era tuya...estaba mandada por un anónimo...y me mandaron aquí para averiguar que era cierto...y en caso de serlo tendría que detener al supuesto culpable y llevarlo ante la justicia...que sabes de ello Spike...<br>Spike: escuche señor Onyx...le diré todo lo que se...Rainbow Dash fue atacada de manera brutal...y no se si esta viva o muerta...los doctores aún hacen esfuerzos para salvarla...pero por lo que se, fue que el agresor fue el líder de los Wonderbolt Soarin...y otro wonderbolt que Sweetie Belle no identifico...  
>Onyx: así que Soarin...y esa unicornio Sweetie Belle vio la escena...bien Spike gracias por la información...<br>Spike: que hará señor...  
>Onyx: tengo mis ordenes y se que la misiva que recibieron las princesas es en parte cierta...así que cumpliré las ordenes que me dieron...pero Spike...procura saber que más paso...regresare después para que me des un informe detallado de lo que paso...<br>Spike: Si señor...

Acabada la platica el guardia de élite y su tropa salieron volando rumbo a los cuarteles de los Wonderbolt mientras el clima de aquel día dejaba de ser lluvioso poniéndose un tanto claro, mientras tanto Spike pensó que sería mejor reunirse de nuevo con las demás e informar sobre lo ocurrido por lo que se iba a despedir de la pegaso de color gris "Nos Vemos Derpy", pero cuando el dragón termino de decir aquello la pegaso no estaba por los alrededores, se pregunto a donde se habría ido mientras regresaba al hospital. Mientras en otro lado aquella pegaso de color gris había volado a su casa en Cloudsdale, estaba presa de rabia recordando a Rainbow Dash, ya que a pesar de no ser muy unidas Rainbow Dash era de las pocas ponys que no la trataba de manera indiferente y nunca la tomaba de menos ante los otros pegasos que se burlaban de ella y siempre le ofrecía su ayuda haciéndole sentir que era útil en ponyville.

Ya en su casa la pony gris fue a su cuarto, estaba decidida a vengar a su amiga, era momento de asumir otra personalidad, de convertirse en otra pony la cual había causado gran revuelo en ponyville, había encontrado el disfraz en la boutique de Rarity y lo había guardado por que admiraba lo que aquella misteriosa pony enmascarada hizo en el pueblo, luego se entero de lo que habían hecho las amigas de Rainbow, y aunque el asunto de la pony misteriosa quedo atrás, la pegaso gris guardo uno de los disfraces, ya que los otros habían sido destruidos, luego paso el tiempo y durante una de las noches de pesadilla se puso el traje por diversión, o al menos eso pensó cuando recorrió las calles de ponnyville y noto a dos ponys molestando a otro pony quien de manera lastimera pedía ayuda, la pony gris no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue contra los bravucones quienes sorprendidos por la misteriosa aparición reaccionaron de manera tardía tras lo cual la pony enmascarada los había dejado por el suelo llenos de pánico.

El pony que había sido atacado se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de aquella pony enmascarada. "Mare Do Well...eres tú en verdad...", la pony gris no dijo nada simplemente se fue del lugar de manera rápida, mientras lograba escuchar como el pony rescatado y los tipos gritaban "Mare Do Well a vuelto¡". Desde aquella vez la pony gris llevaba el traje consigo y cada vez que la ocasión lo requería se lo volvía a poner para ayudar a cuanto pony la necesitara, lo más extraño es que con el traje puesto la pony gris se sentía que se volvía mas segura, más fuerte, más ágil, con cada acción que hacía mientras en las calles de ponnyville se hablaba de la misteriosa pony enmascarada, de la cual las ponys que la habían representado negaban rotundamente que tuviesen algo que ver siendo un misterio de quien era la portadora del mando de "Mare Do Well".

Pero ahora la situación había cambiado, esta vez no usaría el traje para defender o ayudar a alguien, esta vez solo buscaba **"Venganza"**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS ESTA SEMANA Y APENAS SI PUDE TERMINAR EL EPISODIO, DISCULPEN SI NO SE ENTIENDE Y TAMBIÉN POR COMO VA LA TRAMA PERO CON LO DE DERPY Y OTRAS COSAS NO PUDE RESISTIR LA TENTACIÓN DE PONERLA EN MI FIC, BUENO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO RETOMARE LA TRAMA DE SOARIN Y BUENO YA ESTA TOMADA LA DECISION DE LO QUE VA A PASAR CON RESPECTO A SI SE DEJA ATRAPAR O NO, NADA MAS QUE DECIR QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEW ACEPTANDO LAS SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS QUE VENGAN.<strong>


	4. Acto 3: Inocente

**OK LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DEL FIC**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A ANHELL POR SU PERSONAJE ONYX BLACKSTAR**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO (http : / subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart . com / art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

**BIEN AHORA INICIO EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO **

* * *

><p>Reposando entre unas rocas de una cueva un pegaso de crin azul y piel celeste trataba de guardar absoluto silencio mientras veía de reojo si es que aún lo estaban siguiendo, pero aun no comprendía como es que las cosas habían llegado a este punto, y todo le parecía un mal sueño pero era real.<p>

_FLASH BACK_

_Soarin': pero esto debe ser un error...intento de ponycidio contra Rainbow Dash...esto es un error...soy inocente...  
>Onyx: -descendiendo en frente de él-si lo eres no debes temer entonces... entrégate ahora y que la justicia de Equestria haga el resto...pero si estás mintiendo entonces lo pagaras caro... <em>

_Soarin no sabía que hacer, si se entregaba podía esperar que la justicia hiciese su trabajo y lo encontrase inocente, pero por otro lado no entendía quien fue el pony que lo había acusado y por que, no tenía en mente a nadie a quien le cayese mal o con quien haya tenido algún pleito o pelea al grado de ponerlo en semejante predicamento, además también se preguntaba por que la victima fue Rainbow Dash, la noticia de que la pegaso estaba al borde de la muerte le había removido la mente y tenía una amalgama de sentimientos dentro de sí sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Mientras tanto Onyx al ver el silencio del líder de los Wonderbolt ordeno que lo apresaran inmediatamente, pero cuando los soldados iban a hacerlo Soarin hizo un giro para luego golpear de manera rapida a los guardias dejandolos tendidos en el suelo._

_Soarin: Soy inocente¡ ¡ Yo no cometí ningún crimen y menos contra Rainbow Dash...  
>Onyx: el resistirte a la autoridad solo complicara tu situación muchacho...sera mejor que te calmes...ya que no solo eres tú...todo el equipo de los wonderbolt según la denuncia es sospechoso de haber participado en aquel delito...<em>

_Al oír esto las compañeros de Soarin, Spitfire y Misty, se quedaron sorprendidas y confusas, si ya la noticia de que Soarin fuese acusado de atacar a Rainbow Dash, era impactante, pero que todo el equipo de los Wonderbolt fuese acusado de complicidad lo había empeorado todo. _

_Soarin': No esto debe ser un error...un gran error...la princesa Celestia fundo este equipo bajo altas reglas morales...nadie en mi equipo se atrevería a cometer un acto semejante...  
>Onyx: tengo mis ordenes...así que entrégate y todo tu equipo queda con orden de detención domiciliaría hasta que se encuentre a tu cómplice...<em>

_Al escuchar la orden Soarin perdió finalmente los estribos por lo que Onyx mando a otros dos soldados a que lo arrestaran pero antes de que se acercaran Spitfire y Misty taclearon a los soldados para luego decirle a Soarin que se fuera de ese lugar, el pegaso algo confundido agradeció la ayuda por parte de sus amigas y se fue rápidamente aunque voltio un poco antes de alejarse totalmente y pudo ver como más soldados habían llegado a reforzar a los que venían con Onyx sometiendo rápidamente a las integrantes femeninas de los Wonderbolt, Soarin iba a volver pero Spitfire le grito que se fuese de una vez y que encontrase al verdadero culpable para limpiar el nombre de los Wonderbolt y muy a su pesar Soarin se fue maldiciendo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Mientras tanto Onyx no sabía de donde había venido la nueva cometida de soldados hasta que un pegaso de piel color celeste y de crin blanca con flancos azul, amarillo, rojo y blanco vistiendo una armadura semejante a la que él pegaso negro portaba y con una cutie mark con forma de una espada atacando la cual emitía un trueno, descendió ante él. El nuevo guardia fue rápidamente reconocido por Onyx._

_Onyx: Vaya eres tú...Thunder Slash...que haces aquí...  
><em>Thunder Slash<em>: vine aquí para asegurarme de que apresaran a ese infeliz pegaso...y por lo que veo no lo hiciste...  
>Onyx: espera...pero quien te envió...<br>_Thunder Slash_: pedí un permiso especial a las princesas ni bien me entere de lo que paso...y como veo el panorama hice bien en venir...  
>Onyx: un momento Slash...-replico el pegaso negro mirando a su co-oficial-por que te ofreciste a venir...casi nunca abandonas el castillo...<br>_Thunder Slash_: eso no te importa Onyx ahora vamos...debemos atrapar a ese infeliz... _

_Diciendo esto el pegaso celeste dio la orden de que se detuviese a todo Wonderbolt dentro de sus cuarteles y en toda Cloudsdale para luego volar a una gran velocidad en persecución de Soarin, mientras Onyx se extraño por la manera como _Thunder Slash_ se había tomado tan en serio el asunto de detener a los culpables del ataque a Rainbow Dash para luego abrir sus alas y darle alcanze a su co-oficial, mientras tanto _Thunder Slash_ estaba decidido a apresar a Soarin, mientras veía en uno de sus cascos un relicario que traía dentro de su armadura el cual tenía la forma de un ala de pegaso. Al abrirlo se podía ver la foto de dos pegasos , una hembra y un macho siendo el macho de mayor tamaño que la hembra, ambos de color celeste y además tener crin multicolor en distintos tonos además de que la pony alada se encontraba sobre la cabeza del pony alado macho mientras sonreían, y en el otro lado del relicario se leía lo siguiente._

_"Para mi primo, a pesar de que solo seas mi primo yo te quiero como el hermano mayor que nunca llegue a tener, y quiero que conserves este relicario como una muestra de que lograras ser un guardia de élite, con mucho cariño tu prima y hermana menor Rainbow Dash"_

__Thunder Slash_ cerro el relicario recordando aquel día, y luego comenzó a acelerar mientras se veía en su rostro una expresión de furia, por su lado Soarin comenzó a bajar su velocidad al pensar que había logrado escapar por lo que giro la vista para asegurarse pero luego vio dos puntos luminosos que venían rápidamente a donde él se encontraba, reconoció a uno de ellos como Onyx pero al otro, el cual portaba armadura de los guardias de élite no, tras lo cual volvió a acelerar para perderles de vista y si bien sus perseguidores no eran tan veloces como el capitán de los wonderbolt, lo seguían de cerca sin perderle el rastro._

_Después de una larga persecución Soarin al ver que no podía perder a los guardias en espacio abierto se lanzo sobre una zona escarpada de cerros y acantilados, Onyx y Slash al ver como se lanzaba sobre aquel desfiladero presintieron lo que quería hacer por lo que se separaron rápidamente para sorprender al pegaso, ya que el lugar así como ofrecía sitios para esconderse también se mostraba propicio para una emboscada. Soarin' mientras tanto se había metido por una zona de difícil acceso donde tenía que maniobrar de manera rápida y exacta para no darse un de golpe contra alguna roca o pared montañosa, aunque eso no evito que la misma velocidad y lo abrupto de la zona maltrataran su uniforme. Luego de algunas curvas Soarin logro ver una cueva semi oculta entre las rocas metiéndose allí rápidamente para esperar a que los guardias lo dejaran de perseguir._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El pegaso tomo aliento esperando desde su escondite, el lugar era muy frió y sombrío y apenas el ruido del viento en las paredes de roca y barro se lograban escuchar, comenzó a pasar el tiempo Soarin' no sabía cuanto y se preguntaba si ya era el momento de salir sin riesgo de que lo encontrasen, husmeo un poco desde la entrada de la cueva pero desde su posición no podía ver con claridad si había alguien en los alrededores. Camino un poco más atento a cualquier ruido que indicase peligro pero no se oía nada, finalmente camino ya alejándose más aún estando alerta ante cualquier eventualidad, no se veía a nadie, pero su pulso estaba muy acelerado presentía que alguien lo estaba observando aunque no lograba divisar a nadie. El ruido de un águila en el cielo lo distrajo un poco mirando hacia arriba tranquilizándose al ver al ave de presa, pero cuando giro la vista pudo ver algo como unas cuchillas de aire se dirigían hacia él a gran velocidad esquivándolas con apenas unos segundos tras lo cual las cuchillas impactaron sobre las rocas que estaban detrás de él levantando una gran polvareda.

Soarin' apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de notar otra serie de cuchillas de aire y luego vio a _Thunder Slash_ quien era el que lo había atacado con aquel ataque el cual lograba al batir de manera fuerte y rápida sus alas, el líder de los Wonderbolt rodo por el suelo un poco momento en el cual vio unas rocas lanzadas sobre él por Onyx, si bien las rocas eran lanzadas con relativa lentitud el tamaño y el poco espacio del lugar dejaban apenas unos pocos lugares donde Soarin' pudiese ponerse a resguardo, finalmente y de manera forzada tuvo que abandonar el lugar que había elegido como escondite pero al momento de elevarse Thunder Slash le dio alcance en el aire tacleandolo de manera frontal y comenzar a golpearlo.

Soarin si bien al principio esquivaba los golpes se vio reducido rápidamente por el incesante ataque del guardia de élite, por lo que intento contraatacar no con la intención de derrotar a Thunder Slash sino de dejarlo noqueado para volver a huir aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que la fuerza y el poder del guardia sobrepasaba en mucho las suyas ya que pronto se vio reducido al grado de ser lanzado violentamente de dos patadas y un golpe frontal hacia el suelo con suma violencia, Soarin se levanto a duras penas gran parte de su traje se había roto luego del ultimo ataque y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, Thunder Slash por su lado se lanzo contra el pegaso de color celeste dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente, Soarin espero en su sitio debido a que no estaba en condiciones de esquivarlo, pero antes de que Thunder Slash alcanzase a golpear a Soarin', Onyx se interpuso para gran enojo del pegaso de crin multicolor.

Thunder Slash: Onyx¡ Que diablos estás haciendo...  
>Onyx: eso debería decirte yo...nuestro deber es arrestarlo...no castigarle...ya no puede escapar por que insistes en golpear a alguien que ya no puede defenderse...<br>Thunder Slash: no lo entenderías...nadie lo entendería...  
>Onyx: pues por que no lo intentas conmigo...yo también estaba enojado al principio...pero descargar tu furia en alguien que ya de por sí esta derrotado no es la solución...<br>Thunder: grrr...-el pegaso de crin multicolor carraspeo un poco mirando fijamente a Onyx, pero luego de un momento se tranquilizo un poco-de acuerdo...lo haremos a tu modo...

Soarin' que por otra parte estaba ya de pie, miraba impotente a los dos guardias que discutían pensó en escapar pero en su estado le era imposible, parecía que todo estaba en su contra y finalmente se resigno a que lo apresaran

Soarin: de acuerd-dijo Soarin interrumpiendo a los guardias de élite-me rindo...pero que quede claro...yo soy inocente...yo no lastimaría a Rainbow Dash...mucho menos lastimarla...  
>Thunder Slash: no mientas...tenemos un testigo y una nota acusatoria...sabemos que fuiste tú...<br>Soarin': no es cierto...me inculparon...nunca lastimaría a Rainbow Dash...nunca lo oyeron...se los juro...me hice un wonderbolt gracias a que vi su Sonic Rainboom...fue mi inspiración...cuando nadie pensaba que podría siquiera a ser el aguatero de los Wonderbolt...decían que no tenía talento...que no soñara con un imposible...pero cuando vi a Rainbow Dash hacer el Sonic Rainboom...supe que lo imposible es posible...con esfuerzo, determinación y fe en que podría llegar a lograr lo que Rainbow Dash hizo...que lo imposible es posible...y lo conseguí...pero ahora me acusan de haber querido matar al pony que me dio esperanzas cuando nadie más creía en mi...no jamás...de los jamases me atrevería a lastimarla...

Los guardias tenían una apreciación diferente sobre lo que Soarin' dijo, por un lado Thunder Slash creía que el pegaso era un gran hipocrita aunque no podía negar que parte de él creía en lo que había dicho, Onyx por su lado escucho las palabras del pegaso vio sus ojos y noto que jamas titubeo cuando hablo por lo cual le parecía poco creíble que el pegaso que tenía en frente fuese el causante de lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash. Luego de un momento Thunder Slash avanzo hacia donde estaba Onyx mirándolo de manera severa, para luego cogerle por su destrozado traje de wonderbolt.

Thunder Slash: juras que no me mientes...-la mirada del guardia de élite estaba bien fija en los ojos del capitan de los wonderbolt-juras por lo más sagrado en toda Equestría que no estás mintiendo...  
>Soarin: sí...-repuso de manera firme pero dolorosa el pegaso el cual estaba aun afligido por los golpes que le infringieron-lo juro...<br>Onyx: Thunder Slash aunque tengo mis dudas yo creo en lo que nos dice...que hacemos...

El guardia de élite presiono de manera más violenta el traje de Soarin' para volverlo a mirar de manera fija como si quisiera ver en su mente si estaba siendo verdaderamente sincero ya que su propia furia le hacía dudar de lo que decía el capitán de los Wonderbolt, finalmente el guardia soltó a Soarin' dándole tiempo de que tomase algo de aire ya que el pegaso de crin azul estaba sofocado.

Thunder Slash: bien si dices que eres inocente te pondré a prueba...  
>Soarin': que clase de prueba...<br>Thunder Slash: escucha atentamente...te voy a dar 7 días... óyelo bien 7 días para que puedas probar que eres inocente...con esto no estoy queriendo decir que la justicia no dejara de perseguirte...por que esta sigue creyendo que lo eres...si al cabo de 7 días no logras nada... deberás entregarte por voluntad propia a la justicia y dejar que ella haga su deber...  
>Soarin': de acuerdo-repuso el pegaso poniéndose en pie-te lo agradezco...y te digo que no te arrepentirás...voy a demostrar que soy inocente aunque tenga a toda Equestria en mi contra...gracias por confiar en mi...<br>Thunder Slash: -el guardia al escuchar eso volvió a asfixiar a Soarin' por el cuello-entiende bien esto...no estoy confiando en ti...solo te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda...y recuerda que si en 7 días las cosas no cambian su curso y no te entregas... asumiré que solo eres un gran hipócrita y que todo lo que dijiste en este lugar y momento fue una gran mentira...entonces no tendré piedad de ti...y tomare la justicia por mis propios cascos...así que estás advertido...busca limpiar tu nombre encuentra la manera de que crea que eres inocente...por que de lo contrario te haré pagar todo el daño y sufrimiento por el que paso Rainbow Dash...y créeme que lo que le hicieron sera poco comparado con lo que pienso hacer al culpable o los culpables...

El guardia de élite solo a Soarin' dejándolo algo amedrentado, pero este se recupero mirándole de manera firme tras lo cual el guardia lo observo de reojo abriendo sus alas para luego dejar a Soarin' en compañía de Onyx, Soarin' entonces miro al otro guardia de élite que impasible había escuchado todo el dialogo y luego lo miro de manera seria.

Soarin': tu también crees que soy culpable?  
>Onyx: escucha muchacho...al principio debo jurar que creí que eras culpable más el hecho de que huyeras...pero debo decir que tienes valor y firmeza ante la actitud de Thunder Slash, nadie en los cuarteles le mira de frente sin intimidarse...y tu conseguiste eso...debo decir que eres valiente o tal vez un gran hipócrita...<br>Soarin': eso no es lo que te pregunte-repuso Soarin' notablemente molesto-pregunte si también crees que soy culpable...dime piensas que soy culpable...  
>Onyx: como dijo Thunder Slash se te a dado el beneficio de la duda...así que mejor aprovéchalo...y encuentra al verdadero culpable...si como dices eres inocente...pero vuelvo a recalcar lo que dijo Thunder Slash...todos en ponyville creen que eres culpable debido a la carta anónima mandadas a las princesas y a eso debes sumar el testimo de Swettie Belle quien vio lo que paso y según la cual se te acusa de haber cometido el ataque en contra de Rainbow Dash en compañía de otro Wonderbolt al cual no identifico...<br>Soarin': no se quien sea el que se hizo pasar por mí...pero voy a demostrarles a todos que soy inocente...que jamas intentaría lastimar a ningún pony de Equestria o del mundo, mucho menos a Rainbow Dash...ya que gracias a ella pude tener las agallas y el valor para ser un Wonderbolt...  
>Onyx: entonces suerte muchacho...quieran las princesa que en estos 7 días logres demostrar tu inocencia...pero mucho cuidado...recuerda que ahora casi todos en Equestría piensan que eres culpable y no dudaran en denunciarte o capturarte...<br>Soarin': lo se y gracias por la advertencia...  
>Onyx: bueno nos vemos entonces y antes que me olvide ten-dijo el guardia de élite dándole una especie de bolsa con la forma de un odre de los que se usaban para empacar agua o vino-una medicina para que recuperes tus fuerzas...si vas a buscar al que te inculpo mejor hazlo en buenas condiciones...<br>Soarin': gracias señor-repuso el pegaso tomando el odre-le aseguro que no se arrepentirán de darme la oportunidad de demostrar que soy inocente señor...  
>Onyx: solo llámame Onyx muchacho...ahora sí me debo ir...vete de este lugar por que otros guardias vendrán en tu búsqueda yo no diré que te encontramos y dudo que Thunder Slash diga lo contrario aunque eso no quita que no ordenemos revisar la zona...ya que resultaría sospechoso...buena suerte...<p>

Diciendo esto Onyx se fue de manera rápida dejando a un semi magullado Soarin', él cual lo primero que hizo fue tomarse la medicina que le dio Onyx comprobando su eficacia, al ver que quedaba un poco decidió guardar el resto para otra ocasión finalmente se despojo de su traje roto de los Wonderbolt, ya que si iba a buscar al pony que lo inculpo no debía ser reconocido por nadie, y aunque le daba pena dejar su traje allí no tenía de otra, tras lo cual tomo un retazo de su traje haciéndose una improvisada hebilla para poder llevar el odre de manera más fácil y practica, luego desplegó sus alas alejándose de aquellos acantilados. Y elevarse a gran altura entre unas nubes semi grises donde se tomo un leve reposo y también pensar la manera de como iba a encontrar al pony que lo inculpo.

Soarin': piensa Soarin'...-hablaba el pegaso en voz alta consigo mismo-la única pony que vio todo fue la hermana de Rarity...pero si voy a ponyville es seguro que me arresten...y dudo mucho que alguien me ayude si como dijeron los guardias de élite todos desconfían de mí...y todos mis compañeros actualmente están detenidos...estoy solo...completamente solo...por Celestia...-Soarin' golpeo la nube frustrado por su situación-como voy a probar mi inocencia...si tan solo tuviese a alguien que me ayudara...pero quien...  
>?: quizás no sea cierto...<p>

Soarin' se sorprendió volteándose al ver que había alguien más en los alrededores poniéndose rápidamente en guardia.

Soarin': quien eres... muéstrate...has venido a arrestarme...te advierto no me importa que este solo...no dejare que me atrapen hasta demostrar que soy inocente...ahora muéstrate¡

El viento al parecer respondiendo la bravata del pegaso movió un tanto las nubes revelando a una figura enmascarada de traje en tonos violetas, Soarin' la reconoció de inmediato aunque no esperaba ver a ese pony en ese lugar y menos en esa situación.

Soarin': que haces aquí...Mare Do Well?  
>Mare Do Well: e venido a demostrar que no estás solo Soarin'...<p>

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NO SOY DE ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO LO SIENTO Y VOY A TRATAR DE QUE EL FIC SE ACELERE AUNQUE NO TANTO, BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE ESTE MAL AGRADECERÍA QUE SE ME DIJERA<strong>

****ANOTANDO, **EL PERSONAJE THUNDER SLASH ES UN OC MÍO, ES EL PRIMO DE RAINBOW DASH PARA LOS QUE NO ENTENDIERON, BIEN CUIDENSE******


	5. Acto 4: El Impostor

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, E IRE CORRIGIENDO ALGUNAS COSAS DEBIDO A LA NOTICIA DE QUE NO SE ADMITE EL FORMATO SCRIPT LO CUAL PUEDE HACER QUE ME BORREN EL FIC POR INCUMPLIMIENTO DE REGLAS**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A ANHELL POR SU PERSONAJE ONYX BLACKSTAR**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO (http : / subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart . com / art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**= ESTE EPISODIO CONTIENE UN ALTO GRADO DE VIOLENCIA ASÍ QUE PIDO DISCULPAS POR ELLO**

* * *

><p>Soarin' había oído hablar sobre la pony misteriosa Mare Do Well, un pony enmascarado que aparecía de súbito para ayudar a otros ponys necesitados aunque sus actos se limitaban únicamente a defender a ponys indefensos de algún otro pony bravucón o bien de algún animal salvaje como las manticoras, basiliscos, e incluso las hidras. Pero en su momento el capitán de los wonderbolt nunca le tomo importancia, quizás por que simplemente esto no afectaba su vida diaria, pero ahora las cosas habían tomado un curso distinto debido a su situación actual como prófugo de la justicia donde al parecer se encontraba solo.<p>

-A que has venido aquí-repuso Soarin' poniéndose en guardia ante cualquier eventualidad venida del pony enmascarado-dices que a ayudarme...pero como se que no estás mintiendo...  
>-Haber-repuso la pony enmascarada acercandose con más confianza a Soarin' para luego mirarlo de manera más detenida-primeramente si hablamos de mentirosos aquí el único mentiroso que veo puedes ser tú...por que quiero que sepas que no me creo del todo que seas inocente...<br>-Si eso es cierto entonces por que viniste aquí...piensas detenerme...  
>-Si y no-repuso con cierto mofa y sarcasmo Mare Do Well-pero no podemos hablar aquí...vamos sígueme...<p>

Diciendo eso Mare Do Well desplegó sus alas y se alejo de ese lugar de manera rápida, Soarin' tenía sus dudas pero sin opciones posibles no le quedaba más que confiar en esta repentina aparición, después de un rato de vuelo Mare Do Well condujo al ex-capitán de los Wonderbolt a una zona sobre el bosque Everfree, Soarin' reconocía el lugar aunque nunca lo había explorado de manera minuciosa. Soarin' se fijo entonces que Mare Do Well entro entre unas nubes con forma de cumulo nimbo y luego se metió en ellas por lo que hizo lo mismo para luego entrar a una casa de nubes oculta dentro de aquellas nubes exteriores, cosa que le pareció algo extraño al pegaso ya que la carga eléctrica de esas nubes haría dicho lugar inhabitable.

Por su lado Mare Do Well estaba parada allí viendo algunos papeles tras lo cual le hizo señas a Soarin de que se acercara para que les hechara una ojeada, al verlos Soarin' comprobó que uno de los papeles era un periódico en el cual se hacía publica la noticia del intento de ponycidio de Rainbow Dash sindicándolo a él y a otro wonderbolt como los autores del crimen, el otro papel era una nota que tenía el siguiente tenor.

_"Princesa Celestia y Princesa Luna, de mi más grado respeto y saludo, me es incomodo comunicarles que una de sus más fieles súbditas la pegaso Rainbow Dash a sido victima de un ataque a traición y actualmente se encuentra en un hospital en grave estado de salud con riesgo de morir mientras usted lee estás palabras, por miedo a represalias y por mi propia seguridad no puedo revelarle mi identidad, pero le informo que los autores de este acto vandalico son Soarin', actual capitán de los Wonderbolt, y uno de sus allegados a quien lamentablemente no pude identificar, le informo además de que hay otro testigo la unicornio Swettie Belle, hermana menor de la unicornio Rarity, ambas ciudadanas de ponyville, la cual podrá corroborar lo que le estoy diciendo, espero que tome cartas en el asunto y se castigue de manera dura a quien haya atacado a una de vuestras subditas._

_Anonimamente un ciudadano de Equestría_

-Ha estado circulando por toda Equestría...debido a esta nota todos creen que eres culpable...y ahora encabezas la lista de los más buscados...  
>-Esto es una calumnia¡-repuso Soarin' mientras destrozaba el papel entre sus cascos-me inculparon...yo no hice nada...<br>-Sin embargo todas las pruebas te indican como el responsable sobre todo el testimonio de Swettie Belle...  
>-Hablas como si hubieses estado al lado de esa potrilla-dijo Soarin' mirando de manera fija a la pony enmascarada-dime...todo lo que sepas si escuchaste el testimonio de esa unicornio por favor dímelo...<br>-Bueno de acuerdo...te diré lo que se...

_Era de tarde la lluvia había cesado y me estaba disponiendo a hacer mi trabajo, no preguntes cual es por que no te lo diré Soarin, luego escuche la campana de las carrozas que usan el hospital, al principio no le di mucha importancia que digamos pero luego vi a Twilight y sus amigas en la puerta del hospital, no traían buena cara por lo que intente acercarme para averiguar, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo una multitud de ponys se me adelanto y rodearon la entrada del hospital, cuando me fije bien note que hablaban con Spike el cual nego la entrada al hospital a todo mundo. No entendía bien la razón de por que pero parecía serio el asunto._

_Pasaron unos minutos y como los ponys querían entrar para averiguar que pasaba Spike los espanto a todos con una llamarada lo que hizo que todos se fueran excepto yo, espere unos minutos para poder hablar con Spike de manera más calmada ya que lucía muy alterado, la espera duro unos minutos y cuando iba a acercarme note que uno de los ponys que había huido de la puerta del hospital había dejado caer un papel con el aspecto de una carta, y no es que sea chismosa o chismoso._

-Espera-interrumpió el pegaso-que no se supone que eres hembra...me estás queriendo decir que eres macho...  
>-No zonzo-repuso algo enojada el pony enmascarado-simplemente no te voy a dar pistas de quien soy en realidad...así que si deseas que continue mejor no me interrumpas...<p>

Soarin' se enojo un poco, pero pidió disculpas de manera disimulada tras lo cual Mare Do Well continuo su relato.

_Bueno como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras encontré una carta abandonada por uno de los ponys, no tenía remitente por ninguna parte así que decidí leerla para saber a quien pertenecía para luego devolverla, pero al leerla descubrí que era la misiva que te había acabado de mostrar, no me preguntes como un pony de ponyville tenía una carta dirigidas a las princesa por que no lo sé. Después de leerla pensé que era una especie de broma o algo parecido, pero en esos pensamientos se me acerco Spike y me pregunto que estaba haciendo cerca del hospital le respondi disimuladamente que solo paseaba y luego le pregunte que había pasado, y si bien al principio no me quiso decir nada luego de un momento accedió a contarme, aunque no con lujo de detalles, lo que le había pasado a Rainbow Dash._

_Me quede asombrada al saberlo y no sabía que pensar pero luego llego Onyx Blackstar un guardia de élite que acabas de conocer hace un momento junto a otros guardias reales, el hizo unas preguntas a Spike y luego se fue, en ese momento aproveche para escabullirme en el hospital, de todas maneras nadie me toma muy en serio en mi identidad secreta, por lo que pude husmear más de cerca a Twilight y sus amigas, y había llegado en el momento en que estaba hablando con Sweetie Belle, quien le contó las cosas que había visto en el bosque Everfree._

-Y que fue lo que dijo-interrumpió Soarin'-que fue lo que dijo...  
>-A eso voy-respondió algo enojada Mare Do Well-no me interrumpas...<p>

_Bien como te decía Sweetie Belle le dijo a Twilight que la mañana de este día __fatídico había estado ayudando a Rarity con la confección de algunos de sus vestidos, luego Rarity se sobresalto por que le faltaba un tinte de tela que usaría para un nuevo vestido, dicho tinte era requerido con suma urgencia y el problema es que no se podía obtener sino por medio de correspondencia lo cual tardaría unos 2 días lo cual pondría en problemas a Rarity por lo que su hermana decidió encontrar una solución, para lo cual tomo el frasco vacío del tinte y se dirigió a la casa de Twilight para preguntarle si sabía como hacer tintes o al menos si tenía algún libro al respecto del tema, Twilight repuso que tenía algo que podría ayudar con el problema y le enseño un libro acerca de tintes naturales y como obtenerlos._

_Después de haber ojeado unas paginas del libro, Sweetie Belle encontró el tinte que necesitaba su hermana, al parecer era fácil de hacer y no se requerían muchos insumos para hacerlo salvo uno llamado flor de zafiro que solo crecía en los bosques Everfree. Twilight le dijo a Sweetie Belle que mejor encontrasen otra solución al problema pero la hermanita de Rarity se había empecinado con el tema de ayudar a su hermana mayor que se fue sola al bosque Everfree a buscar la flor de zafiro, sin prestar atención a las advertencias de Twilight quien le hablo sobre lo peligroso del lugar sumado al mal clima que se avecinaba._

_Sweetie Belle después de haber llegado al bosque Everfree fue a la casa de Zecora para obtener información acerca de la localización de la flor de zafiro._

-Zecora?-repuso Soarin' volviendo a interrumpir a Mare Do Well-hablas de la llamada bruja del bosque...  
>-En primera-respondió Mare Do Well notandosele molesta por las continuas interrupciones de Soarin'-NO ME INTERRUMPAS¡ y en segunda Zecora no es ninguna bruja, es solo una cebra nada más es alguien especial...un tanto diferente pero no es una pony peligrosa...y debo agregar que en cierta forma me siento identificado con ella ya que a mí tampoco me tratan de manera muy cordial en ponnyville...pero eso no hace que sienta odio o rencor por los ponys que allí viven...<br>-Entonces vives en ponyville...  
>-Tal vez...<br>-Como que tal vez dices que en ponyville no te tratan bien...eso quiere decir que vives allí...  
>-No necesariamente...-bufo Mare Do Well-simplemente no te voy a dar pistas de mi identidad ya mucho estoy haciendo trayéndote a este lugar...<br>-Asumo entonces que esto es una guarida...  
>-Tal vez...<br>-Y va de nuevo, tú y tus tal vez...mejor sigueme diciendo que le paso a Sweetie Belle...  
>-Haber si dejas de interrumpirme-repuso Mare Do Well para luego proseguir su relato-<p>

_Como dije antes Sweetie Belle fue a ver a Zecora para saber donde encontrar la flor de zafiro, si bien Zecora tampoco supo para que Sweetie Belle buscaba la flor le dijo donde podía encontrar la flor aunque le advirtió que la zona era muy peligrosa, pero la hermana de Rarity no presto caso a la advertencia de Zecora y se fue sin decirle para que necesitaba la flor. Luego Sweetie Belle logro encontrar no una sino varias flores de zafiro las cuales la habían admirado por la belleza y delicadeza de la flor la cual tenía un fino brillo azul que resplandecían con los pocos aces de luz que se filtraban por los arboles._

_Sweetie Belle se quedo mirando las flores por un rato y casi se había olvidado a que había venido, tras lo cual tomo varias flores y las guardo en una mochila que había traido, luego comenzo el retorno a casa sintiendose tranquila por no haberse cruzado con ningun animal salvaje, pero en ese momento comenzó a llover. Sweetie Belle trato de acelerar el paso para salir del bosque pero fue allí cuando comenzo a perder el camino por el que había venido, inutilmente trato de regresar a la casa de Zecora ya que debido a la lluvia todo el bosque parecía confundirla y esto la comenzaba a poner muy nerviosa._

_La hermana de Rarity estaba nerviosa y a punto de llorar sobre todo cuando escucho unos relampagos en el cielo, cuando de repente escucho un nuevo relampago y luego vio algo caer del cielo a gran velocidad, al principio no reconoció bien que cosa estaba cayendo pero luego de mirarlo fijamente pudo reconocerla era Rainbow Dash. Cayo dando algunas vueltas como si hubiese sido herida en pleno vuelo chocando aparatosamente contra unas ramas las cuales mitigaron la velocidad con que caía mas no el daño levantando humo y polvo al momento del impacto. Sweetie Belle al verla ya en el suelo noto que aún se movía así que fue a auxiliarla, si bien al principio Rainbow Dash estaba inconsciente, ni bien se despertó se puso de pie de manera sumamente dificultosa y luego le dijo que se fuera rápidamente de allí y no se detuviera pasara lo que pasara._

_La pequeña unicornio no entendió bien por que la pegaso de crin multicolor le había pedido algo así más todavía al verla en tan lastimoso estado en el cual apenas si se podía mantener en pie y donde pudo apreciar que Rainbow Dash tenía varias quemaduras en todo el cuerpo las más graves en sus alas, pero antes de que pudiese indagar más la misma Rainbow Dash la lanzó de manera rápida y algo violenta contra algunos arbustos diciéndole que no saliera ni hiciera ruido tras lo cual Rainbow Dash volvió a caer al suelo debido a su pésimo estado físico._

_Sweetie Belle iba a salir de donde estaba pero de improviso vio a dos pegasos con uniformes de los Wonderbolt, el primero tenía una crin azul oscura y podía versele un color celeste en las partes descubiertas de su traje, el otro pegaso de contextura similar al primero tenía una crin color rojo fuego y piel color amarillo, el pegaso de crin azul husmeo el terreno un rato y luego encontró a la semi inconsciente Rainbow Dash comenzao a examinarla seguido del otro wonderbolt quien se mantenía a distancia, Sweetie Belle penso que dichos pegasos venían a auxiliar a Rainbow Dash e iba a salir de escondite para tratar de ayudarlos cuando de improviso el pegaso de crin azul pisoteo de manera sumamente violenta las alas de Rainbow Dash mientras repetía de manera constante:_

_"Estúpida Rainbow Crash¡ como pensaste que los wonderbolt iban a admitir a un pegaso de baja clase como tú¡_

_Todo esto lo decía mientras pisoteaba las ya heridas alas de Rainbow Dash para luego pasar a golpearle en la cabeza los pies y en casi todo el cuerpo y lo peor de todo fue que de un bolsillo de su traje, el pegaso de crin azul saco algo parecido a una especie de aditamento para sus cascos delanteros los cuales tenían unas afiladas puntas y con eso comenzó a lastimar de manera más agresiva a Rainbow Dash quien inutilmente pedía piedad por la violencia a la que era sometida antes de perder el conocimiento, pero el pegaso de crin azul no se detuvo si no más bien al ver que Rainbow Dash comenzaba a sangrar seguía golpeándola con más brutalidad que al principio y el lugar donde parecía mas ensañarse eran en sus ya destrozadas alas cuyas plumas manchadas de sangre caían en el suelo para gran espanto de Sweetie Belle quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella._

_La pequeña unicornio iba a salir para tratar de parar aquella masacre cuando de improviso el otro wonderbolt se acerco al pegaso de crin azul tomándole por uno de sus cascos en medio de otro letal golpe sobre la ya inconsciente Rainbow Dash._

_-Basta¡-dijo el pegaso de crin rojo fuego-esto ya se paso de la raya...se supone que solo ibas a destrozar sus sueños de ingresar a los wonderbolt y golpearla con unos relámpagos para que se terminase estrellando...pero te estás extralimitando... mírala ya ni se mueve...y que tal si la mataste...no quiero ser cómplice de un ponycidio eso no fue en lo que convenimos...  
>-Idiota-repuso el pegaso de crin azul-tu solo viniste aquí de mero fisgón lo que haga o deje de hacer no te debe importar...y si esta muerta mucho mejor...<br>-Pero estás demente-repuso colérico el pegaso de crin rojo fuego-te pueden llevar a prisión por hacer esto...y a mi también por haber participado... _

_El pegaso de crin azul se detuvo un momento y luego dándose rápidamente la vuelta golpeo a su compañero haciendo que se le volaran los googles del rostro cayendo al suelo para luego sostenerle del traje con violencia._

_-Ahora vas a escucharme estúpido cobarde-repuso el pegaso de color azul mirando a su contrario de manera severa-si es posible que me haya sobrepasado...pero sabes que...no me importa...y no me importa que me lleven preso...aún si son las mismas princesas...nadie impedirá que me desquite todo lo que esta estúpida presumida me hizo...y te advierto más te vale no abrir tu estúpida boca para tratar de delatarme por que entonces el próximo en mi lista...y te advierto que lo que le hice a la idiota de Rainbow Crash sera poco comparado con lo que te haré si te atreves a traicionarme..._

_Cuando termino de hablar el pegaso azul soltó a su compañero de manera violenta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash al parecer con las ganas de seguir golpeándola, Sweetie Belle mientras tanto no soporto ser testigo de semejante masacre y trataba de alguna manera de irse de allí pero accidentalmente cuando se movió hizo un ruido el cual fue percibido por el pegaso de crin azul quien como una fiera se lanzo hacia el arbusto sacando a una aterrada Sweetie Belle la cual fue lanzada contra una piedra._

_-Vaya-repuso el pegaso de crin azul viendo a la asustada Sweetie Belle-tenemos una pequeña fisgona...  
>-Por favor...pare ya de maltratar a Rainbow Dash-repuso Sweetie Belle-va a matarla...<br>-Cual es tu nombre...  
>-Sweetie Belle-repuso de inmediato la pequeña unicornio-deje ya de lastimar a Rainbow Dash porfavor...<em>

_El pegaso de crin azul se quedo un rato estático mirando a la pequeña unicornio, el otro Wonderbolt mientras tanto se puso de pie notando el tenso momento y llego a pensar que el pegaso de crin azul por fin detendría su violencia pero de improviso vio como este alzo su casco en alto donde tenía aún el aditamento con puntas, por lo que se movió de manera rápida para dar de bruces contra su compañero él cual se levanto de inmediato como si el golpe dado no le hubiese hecho nada para luego devolverle el golpe al pegaso de crin rojo fuego el cual volvió a caer de bruces notandosele algo de sangre en la boca, tras lo cual el pegaso de crin azul le tomo de nuevo por la ropa._

_-Que se supone que estás haciendo idiota...  
>-Yo soy el idiota?-repuso el pegaso de crin color rojo fuego-tú como puedes pensar si quiera en lastimar a una indefensa potrilla...ya fue suficiente con lo que le hicimos a Rainbow Dash...no voy a dejar que la lastimes a ella también...<br>-IMBECIL¡-repuso el pegaso de crin azul dándole un fuerte gorpe corporal-ella nos ha visto...no podemos dejar que nos delate...  
>-Pero es solo una pequeña unicornio...no puedes sacrificarla solo por tu estúpida venganza...esto ya fue demasiado lejos... <em>

_ El pegaso de crin azul iba a golpear nuevamente a su compañero pero se detuvo un momento y luego giro la vista hacia donde se encontraba Sweetie Belle, quien por el miedo no había intentado escapar, y luego la tomo de manera violenta de su pequeño cuerno para luego pisotearlo provocando un dolor intenso en la pequeña unicornio._

_-Ahora escúchame bien...Sweetie Belle...-repuso el pegaso de crin azul mientras enfatizaba la presión ejercida en la pequeña unicornio-se quien eres...ahora si encuentras a alguien vas a decir esto...que yo Soarin' líder de los Wonderbolt, fui el responsable de lo que a pasado en este lugar...y que por mi cargo puedo pasar por encima de quien se me venga en gana...que quede claro que nadie puede conmigo...ni tú, ni los líderes de las ciudades, ni siquiera las princesas Celestia o Luna...que si quieren venir en mi búsqueda pues adelante no les tengo miedo...y que aquel que lo intente sufrirá lo mismo que le paso a esta buena para nada de **Rainbow Crash**...-dijo Soarin' sosteniendo a Sweetie Belle para que viese a Rainbow Dash-entendiste...y ni te atrevas a regresar a este lugar por que si lo haces...si me llego a enterar que tan solo osaste acercarte un poco a este sitio...te juro que lo que le hice a Rainbow Crash, sera poco comparado a lo que pienso hacerte...y esto va para todos aquellos que te importen...ya que ellos sufrirán por tu desobediencia si en caso tratas de volver aquí...ahora fuera de mi vista..._

_Luego Soarin' soltó a Sweetie Belle la cual huyo completamente aterrada sin dar vuelta atrás o ver por donde iba para luego tropezar con unas rocas y caer de bruces debajo de un árbol donde estuvo llorando por un largo rato hasta que fue encontrada por Rarity y las demás amigas de Rainbow Dash quienes las estaban buscando._

Mare Do Well, finalmente había terminado de relatar todo el testimonio de la hermana de Rarity a Soarin' quien se quedo impactado ante la frialdad demostrada por el pony que se había hecho pasar por él, al grado no solo de casi matar a Rainbow Dash sino también incluso de querer casi hacerle lo mismo a una indefensa y pequeña unicornio como lo era Sweetie Belle. La pony enmascarada noto que Soarin' estaba como ido e intento llamar su atención cuando de improviso Soarin' se sobresalto lanzando a Mare Do Well por el suelo.

-MALDICION¡-grito Soarin' para luego golpear el piso de la guarida de nubes provocando que esta destellara varios relámpagos los cuales ponían en riesgo la guarida de Mare Do Well, pero eso a Soarin' no le importaba-lo va a pagar...ese infeliz que se hizo pasar por mí...va a pagar por lo que hizo...no solo por haberme puesto como un criminal ante toda Equestría...sino también por Sweetie Belle y sobre todo por Rainbow Dash...esto no se va a quedar sin castigo...juro que me vengare...

Mare Do Well vio como Soarin estaba presa de la furia y aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto cada vez se convencía de que el Soarin' que ataco a Rainbow Dash y el Soarin' que tenía en frente fuesen el mismo pegaso. De cualquier modo no había tiempo que perder por lo que Mare Do Well le ordeno a Soarin' que se calmase pero al ver que este seguía furioso tuvo que llamar su atención con un golpe en la cara cosa que Soarin' esquivo de manera rápida para sorpresa de la pony enmascarada.

-Escúchame Mare Do Well-repuso Soarin' teniendo una mirada muy seria-si tienes alguna forma de encontrar al infeliz que lastimo a Rainbow Dash...debes decírmela...si necesitas alguna información de mí...pregunta...pero necesito que me respondas antes algo...  
>-Que cosa...<br>-Rainbow Dash...-repuso Soarin' mientras se notaba que estaba llorando de tristeza y furia-como sigue...aún esta con vida...

Mare Do Well guardo silencio un momento le dio la espalda al pegaso mirando para un sitio vacío de su guarida.

-Cuando deje el hospital los doctores aún no dijeron nada...así que cualquier cosa puede suceder...roguemos que Rainbow Dash...pueda sobrevivir...  
>-No aguanto más esto...no lo soporto-repuso Soarin'-no me voy a quedar aquí...tengo que verla saber que esta bien...que aún esta con vida...<br>-No seas tonto...recuerda que aún eres el principal sospechoso de lo que paso...ni bien pongas un pie en el hospital te atraparan...y créeme que varias de las amigas de Rainbow Dash piensan que eres culpable por lo que dijo Sweetie Belle...y la gran mayoría de ponys te esta odiando a más no poder...y lo más seguro es que ni bien te vean no solo se limitaran a atraparte sino que se tomaran el asunto en sus propios cascos...así que mejor piensa bien lo que harás...  
>-No lo entiendes...-repuso Soarin'-no se trata de que algo me vaya a pasar o no...debo saber si Rainbow Dash aun esta con vida...de nada me servirá si demuestro que soy inocente si es a costa de la vida de Rainbow Dash...tengo que verla...como sea pero tengo que saber que esta bien¡<p>

La pony enmascarada al escuchar la respuesta de Soarin' fue a un baúl semi oculto en la guarida y lo abrió indicándole a Soarin' que se acercara, cuando el pegaso reviso su contenido se quedo en silencio por un rato, la pony enmascarada al ver la sorpresa del ex-capitan de los Wonderbolt solo se limito a alejarse un poco mientras decía: "Ponte eso si es que deseas ver a Rainbow Dash...". Llegada la noche Mare Do Well surcaba el cielo nocturno sobre ponyville en dirección del hospital, pero no iba sola muy cerca iba otro pony que se había puesto un traje similar pero en tonos negros y a pesar de que el traje camuflaba por completo su rostro se podía ver una expresión de furia y angustia en el segundo Mare Do Well.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA POR LA SUBIDA DEL FIC TUVE VARIOS INCONVENIENTES Y NO PENSABA RETRASARME TANTO CON LA CONTI, COMO ADELANTO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO SE SABRA SI RAINBOW DASH SOBREVIVE O NO, AUN ESTA EN VEREMOS, QUIEN SABE, BUENO GRACIAS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y OTRAS COSAS DEL FIC <strong>


	6. Acto 5: Los Recuerdos de una promesa

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A ANHELL POR SU PERSONAJE ONYX BLACKSTAR**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO (http : / subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart . com / art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>El silencio seguía dentro de la sala de espera y las mane 6, menos Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba en la sala de cuidados intensivos luchando por su vida, sentían que se iban a morir si no obtenían prontas noticias del estado de salud de Rainbow Dash, afuera mientras tanto dos ponys enmascarados usando el manto de Mare Do Well, aunque diferían ya que uno de los disfraces era de tonos negros a diferencia del disfraz original de colores purpuras diseñado por Rarity. Ya cerca de las inmediaciones del hospital los ponys enmascarados auscultaron las inmediaciones del lugar para ver si había moros en la costa, y pudieron notar la presencia de varios ponys los cuales estaban hablando con Spike con tal de averiguar algo sobre Rainbow Dash, pero el pequeño dragón mantenía a todos los ponys a raya debido a las ordenes que le había dado Twilight.<p>

- Parece ser que no eres el único que quiere saber como esta Rainbow Dash...-musito en forma leve Mare Do Well mirando a su compañero vestido de negro-vamos a tener que separarnos si queremos averiguar que esta pasando alli dentro...  
>- De acuerdo-repuso el pegaso vestido de negro-y cual es el plan...<br>- Bien yo se como colarme en donde sea...es una habilidad innata que tengo en mi identidad secreta...pero tú vas a tener que esperar o tratar de encontrar otra manera de entrar recuerda que eres el principal sospechoso...y si te arrestan...no creas que vendré a ayudarte...estarás solo...  
>- De acuerdo-repuso de manera seca el pegaso vestido de negro-y gracias por la ayuda...<p>

Pero cuando Soarin' viro la vista solo pudo ver una cortina de humo producida por una especie de bomba lanzada por Mare Do Well tras lo cual desapareció sin dejar señas, Soarin' no sabía como es que se había escapado tan rápido deseando saber como consiguió hacer eso, pasada la primera impresión Soarin' asomo su cabeza mirando de cerca para ver si Mare Do Well estaba por allí pero nada, la pony enmascarada se había esfumado, giro la vista a donde estaba Spike aún impidiendo la entrada al hospital a los otros ponys cuando vio acercarse a una pony de color gris, con una cutie mark con forma de burbujas y crin rubia con una mirada un tanto bizca, la cual llevaba una cartera de la sucursal de correos.

El ex-capitan de los Wonderbolt hizo un poco de memoria, y reconoció a la pegaso como Derpy, aunque no sabía mucho de ella salvo que tenía la fama de haberse ganado el apodo de la "atolondrada de Cloudsdale", aunque el podría diferir de ello ya que un pony que repartía el correo no podía ser atolondrada en lo más mínimo, decidió olvidar a Derpy y concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante averiguar si Rainbow Dash estaba bien por lo que comenzó a colarse entre los rincones oscuros del hospital, para luego observar por las ventanas y poder escuchar algo acerca de la pegaso de crin multicolor.

Mientras de nuevo en la puerta del hospital, Spike había terminado de hablar con Derpy quien le comunico que tenía algunas cosas que entregar dentro del hospital, Spike acepto dicha respuesta dejando entrar a Derpy al hospital, quien sonreía para sus adentros al ver que su treta había funcionado. Cuando Spike dejo entrar a Derpy volvió a poner a raya a los ponys que querían entrar, pero de improviso vio llegar a Onyx Blackstar en compañía de Thunder Slash, este ultimo parecía muy molesto por la presencia de tantos ponys chismosos por lo que se dio la vuelta mirándoles con furia.

- ESCUCHENME PONYS-grito el pegaso de crin multicolor usando el tono real de canterlot-diré esto una sola vez...despejen el área inmediatamente...solo pueden quedarse aquellos que de verás necesiten servicios médicos de suma urgencia...LOS DEMÁS DESPEJEN EL ÁREA INMEDIATAMENTE¡

La orden no hubo que ser repetida por segunda vez, ya que todos los ponys se fueron dejando el lugar completamente vacío para alivio y sorpresa de Spike quien se sentía muy hostigado por la presencia de tantos ponys, por su lado Onyx Blackstar se acerco a Thunder Slash y le convido a que se calmara ya que no estaba bien visto que un guardia de élite perdiese los estribos de dicha forma.

- Lo siento-repuso el pegaso de crin multicolor, para gran sorpresa de Onyx quien pensaba que su compañero lo iba a reprender y en lugar de eso solo agacho la cabeza mirando al hospital-Onyx...  
>- Si Thunder Slash...<br>- Quédate aquí y no dejes que ningún pony que no este enfermo o herido entre...yo tengo que averiguar como esta Rainbow Dash...  
>- De acuerdo-repuso el pegaso de color oscuro para luego mirar a los otros guardias-atención soldados formen un perímetro...nadie entra al hospital sin autorización...cualquier cosa anormal me la reportan...<p>

Los soldados ni bien oyeron las palabras de su capitán se aprestaron a cumplir sus ordenes colocándose alrededor de las entradas del hospital mientras Onyx volteaba a ver a Thunder Slash quien se dirigía para el hospital.

- Pobre Thunder Slash-suspiro el pegaso oscuro viendo a su compañero tan abatido mientras notaba que el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas se había vuelto a llenar de nubes en señal de que volvería a llover-es como si el cielo también compartiera su pena...  
>- Disculpe señor-interrumpió Spike mirando a Onyx quien parecía algo ido-pero su amigo estaba muy triste...sabe si conoce a Rainbow Dash?<br>- Más que conocerla pequeño amigo-repuso el pegaso-Rainbow Dash es su hermana menor...  
>- Pero eso es en serio... pensé que Rainbow Dash no tenía hermanos...<br>- No sabría decirte...pero en el tiempo que e llegado a conocer a Thunder Slash...siempre hablaba de una pequeña hermana...aunque nunca refirió quien era...y entre los archivos de la guardia Thunder Slash no tiene hermanos o hermanas...pero estoy hablando de más...me puedes dar tu reporte de lo que dijo el testigo Spike...  
>- Cierto-repuso el dragon acordándose-bien pues entonces...<p>

Spike comenzó a relatar punto por punto lo referido por Sweetie Belle, mientras dentro del hospital Thunder Slash con la mirada gacha y semi oculta en su casco recorría los silenciosos corredores del hospital, avanzo un poco y algo desorientado acabando en el cuarto de maternidad desde donde pudo ver a varios potrillos recién nacidos en sus cunas. Se quedo mirándolos un rato y luego no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía lo tranquilos que estaban dichos ponys indefensos viniendo a su mente un recuerdo de cuando aún era un pequeño pegaso y había venido al mismo hospital acompañando a un par de pegasos parientes suyos quienes eran sus tíos, y que a la muerte de sus verdaderos padres en una guerra, lo habían acogido como un miembro más de la familia Rainbow.

Los ponys con los que iban tenían piel celeste, ambos padre y madre tenían crines multicolores aunque en tonalidades diferentes, el pequeño Thunder Slash era un tanto inquieto como cualquier potro de su edad y las cosas del hospital si bien lo emocionaban al principio después le causaban un gran aburrimiento pero seguía y obedecía a sus tíos a quienes quería como sus padres, los cuales lo condujeron a la sala de maternidad. Allí entre varias cunas la pony hembra señalo una cuna de color celeste y con forma de una nube indicándole que se asomara, el pequeño pegaso miro en su interior y vio a una pequeña pony de crin multicolor dormida apaciblemente.

Thunder Slash se maravillo por lo hermosa y tranquila que lucía la pequeña pony de crin multicolor pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que la pequeña pony tenía algunos aparatos conectados a su boca y a su pequeño cuerpo, a diferencia de los otros ponys bebes.

- Quien es...-dijo Thunder Slash mirando a la pequeña pony para luego mirar a los ponys mayores-y por que tiene esas cosas en su cuerpo...

La pony hembra de crin multicolor no respondió nada y luego con una sonrisa que a la vez estaba impresa de tristeza acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Thunder Slash y luego lo ayudo a colocar uno de sus cascos de manera sumamente cuidadosa en el cuerpo de la pequeña pony quien parecía haberse despertado y se movió un poco.

- Ella es tu prima...su nombre es Rainbow Dash-respondió el pony macho quien estaba llorando-y ahora también es tu hermana... mírala...es muy pequeña aún, los doctores dijeron que no sobreviviría pero ella es una luchadora y aguerrida, y no a dejado que estos malos tiempos la venzan...así que sabemos que se convertirá en una pony sana y fuerte...y tu Thunder Slash... deberás cuidarla...para que ella lo logre...tu debes ser su apoyo...lo entiendes hijo...

Thunder Slash apenas asintió a lo que decía su tío y padre mirando a la pequeña pony de crin multicolor y luego escucho su suave respiración y se sintió muy feliz y más cuando la pequeña pegaso le tomo una de sus pezuñas con sus pequeños cascos mientras se veía una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña potrilla, al hacerlo Thunder Slash se sintió muy conmovido pero a la vez triste, 2 años después los padres de Rainbow Dash habían muerto debido a una enfermedad tras lo cual el joven pegaso se quedo a cargo de su prima a quien educo según la manera como pensaba lo hubiesen hecho sus verdaderos padres, y aunque las cosas nunca fueron fáciles Thunder Slash nunca se rindió y cuido de su pequeña prima.

Los días pasaban y un día Thunder Slash estaba enseñándole a su pequeña prima a volar, pero en medio de su práctica fueron rodeados por unos pegasos bravucones quienes se burlaban de la entonces tímida Rainbow Dash, diciendo que un par de pegasos huérfanos nunca lograrían ser nada importante, como respuesta Thunder Slash se enfrentaba a los que molestaban a su prima no le importaba que fueran varios, él se había jurado que nunca permitiría que nadie trataría de menos a su pequeña prima.

Luego de otra pelea en la cual había salido con algunas heridas, Rainbow Dash estaba que curaba a su Thunder Slash.

- Hermano te duele mucho...  
>- Nop-respondió el pegaso-nunca me va a doler...si es que es para protegerte Rainbow Dash...<br>- Pero ellos eran muchos contra tí...  
>- No me importa cuantos sean...eres mi hermana...lo único que me queda...y voy a protegerte...ya verás que sí...<br>- Hermano crees que algún día logre cosas importantes...  
>- ¿Cosas importantes?-repuso Thunder Slash-a que te refieres?<br>- Esos pegasos dijeron que nosotros un par de pegasos huérfanos nunca lograremos ser algo importante...  
>- Sí eso dijeron vamos a demostrarles lo contrario hermana...<br>- En serio?-repuso la pequeña Rainbow Dash-como?

Thunder Slash se quedo pensando un momento cuando miro a un lado y vio pasar a lo lejos el elegante carruaje en el cual se conducía a la princesa Celestia escoltada por sus guardias de élite quienes lucían un imponente porte. Mientras también se veía un arcoiris en el cielo.

- Eso es hermana-dijo Thunder Slash-yo voy a ser un guardia de élite...uno de los más grandes guardias de élite de la princesa Celestia...y seré alguien...alguien importante...y tu hermanita...seras capaz de realizar un Sonic Rainboom...  
>- Un Sonic que?<br>- Un Sonic Rainboom...un gran circulo de luz con todos los colores del arco iris dicen que es un mito, algo imposible de hacer, pero se que tu puedes lograrlo hermana...ya verás que podrás...solo ten fe en ti misma y nunca dejes que nadie te trate de menos...defiende siempre al indefenso...y persigue tus metas ante todo...yo haré lo mismo y verás que nos convertiremos en dos de los pegasos más importantes en toda Equestría...y nadie...absolutamente nadie volverá a despreciarnos...es una promesa de hermanos...-dijo Thunder Slash chocando su casco 3 veces contra la nube donde estaban sentados dirigiéndolo al casco de la pequeña Rainbow Dash-promesa?

La pequeña pegaso lo pensó un poco miro el arcoiris en el cielo y luego imito la acción de Thunder Slash chocando su pequeño casco con el casco de su primo y hermano para luego decir "PROMETIDO¡". Unos años después Thunder Slash fue reclutado por un guardia de élite que lo había observado mientras protegía a su hermana de 7 pegasos bravucones ofreciéndole un puesto como recluta dentro del ejercito de Canterlot, prometiendole además un sueldo con él cual podría mantener a su hermana menor quien se quedo en la escuela de pegasos de Cloudsdale, dándole tranquilidad a Thunder Slash al saber que su pequeña hermana tendría casa y comida mientras el estaba en el ejercito. Un día antes que partiría para las barracas del ejercito de Canterlot, Thunder Slash consiguió dos pases de cortesía para la función de los Wonderbolt.

El espectáculo dejo a ambos pegasos asombrados por las maniobras realizadas sobre todo a la pequeña Rainbow Dash, cuando el show termino llego el momento de la separación, antes de irse Rainbow Dash le dio a Thunder Slash un relicario a modo de amuleto, el cual había sido un regalo de la madre de Rainbow Dash para su hija pero ella quería que su hermano lo conservase para que no dejase de perseguir sus sueños. Thunder Slash lo acepto y le dio un abrazo de despedida a su hermana pidiéndole disculpas por no tener algo que darle, pero a Rainbow Dash eso no le importaba se sentía feliz con que su hermano tuviese algo con que recordarla.

El tiempo volvió entonces al momento actual en el cual Thunder Slash sostenía el relicario que le había dado Rainbow Dash y lo abrió mirando el contenido de dicho objeto, la foto de él y ella cuando eran pequeños, junto a un mensaje que siempre le dio esperanzas.

_"Para mi primo, a pesar de que solo seas mi primo yo te quiero como el hermano mayor que nunca llegue a tener, y quiero que conserves este relicario como una muestra de que lograras ser un guardia de élite, con mucho cariño tu prima y hermana menor Rainbow Dash"_

Thunder Slash cerro el relicario y luego dejo la sala de maternidad enfocándose en encontrar el lugar donde estaría su prima, luego de algunos pasillos por fin encontro un lugar donde había un número regular de ponys reunidos al lado de una puerta cerrada con una señal de que se estaba efectuando una operación dentro, viendo de cerca pudo reconocer a la estudiante estrella de la princesa Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, al lado de otras ponys a las que conocía solo de vista más no de nombres, y también a una pegaso de color gris y cabellera rubia la cual estaba abrazando a una pequeña pegaso de piel color caramelo y crin morada quien no paraba de llorar.

El guardia de élite se quedo mirando el cuadro pensando la manera de como presentarse cuando Twilight se acerco a él para saludarlo.

- Hola-dijo Twilight con un tono de tristeza-eres uno de los encargados de arrestar al que le hizo daño a Rainbow Dash...  
>- Algo así-repuso Thunder Slash-pero también quiero sabes en que estado se encuentra Rainbow Dash...<br>- Aún no sabemos nada...ya han pasado casi 6 horas y los doctores no nos dicen nada...  
>- Entiendo...supongo que solo nos queda esperar...<br>- También te preocupa Rainbow Dash...  
>- Mucho-repuso el guardia de élite mirando la puerta de la sala de operaciones-ella es muy importante para mí...<br>- Lo es para todas-respondió Twilight-Rainbow Dash...tiene varias amigas aquí...estamos a su lado...y va a salir de esta...lo va a lograr...

Thunder Slash miro a las ponys reunidas y no pudo dejar de sentirse feliz por las buenas amigas que había hecho Rainbow Dash, y eso le daba esperanzas de que su prima iba a estar bien, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentirse mal por no haber estado a su lado cuando la atacaron, tras lo cual se sintió abatido por haber incumplido su promesa de protegerla, tanto a ella como a los fallecidos padres de Rainbow Dash. Twilight se quedo mirando a Thunder Slash y noto que estaba llorando cosa que le parecía algo muy extraño viniendo de alguien que no parecía tener un vinculo serio con Rainbow Dash a pesar de que noto las crines multicolores del guardia de élite, pero el hecho de que Twilight sabía que Rainbow Dash no tenía parientes conocidos pues la hacía dudar.

Afuera mientras tanto Soarin' había logrado colarse con algo de dificultad al hospital y luego acercarse de manera cautelosa a la sala de emergencias escondiéndose entre algunos enseres médicos para que no se diesen cuenta de su presencia, más todavía por la presencia de Thunder Slash, quien lo había dejado un poco intimidado pero eso no impediría que averiguase como estaba Rainbow Dash, en ese momento la luz de la sala de emergencias se apago, y luego la puerta se abrió de lado a lado saliendo un pony en bata medica el cual fue rodeado rápidamente por todos los ponys reunidos en ese sitio.

- Y doctor-hablo primero Twilight-como esta...Rainbow Dash...se encuentra bien no... díganos que esta bien...

El doctor hizo una pausa un tanto larga mientras se quitaba la mascarilla que tenía en el rostro y luego miro a todos los ponys quienes angustiados esperaban saber el desenlace de la operación de Rainbow Dash, luego el doctor aspiro algo de aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Primero que nada no a sido facil...Rainbow Dash tenía varias heridas, fracturas de casi todos sus huesos...así como varios hematomas...sumados a graves lesiones internas y una terrible hemorragia que pudo haber sido peor de haber llegado un poco más tarde...  
>- Doctor por favor-interrumpió Applejack-díganos solamente...como esta actualmente Rainbow Dash...<br>- De acuerdo...-repuso el doctor-su amiga aún esta en estado crítico...actualmente solo su corazón funciona...y esta en estado de coma...así que las posibilidades de que sobreviva son muy bajas...tendremos que esperar a ver como evoluciona de la operación...pero...eso no es lo peor...  
>- De que habla doctor-dijo Thunder Slash abriéndose paso entre las ponys-vamos díganos que paso...<br>- En caso de que sobreviva...no volverá a ser la misma...lamentablemente su cuerpo fue lastimado de manera muy severa...al grado tal de que no podrá volver a volar o incluso moverse por sí sola y debido a las fuertes lesiones en su cabeza es posible que no recuerde nada de su pasado...

La noticia soltada por el doctor enmudeció a todos los ponys, no solo por el hecho incierto de saber si la pony de crin multicolor sobreviviría, ahora se sumaba la noticia de que su amiga no volvería moverse por si misma. Los ponys estaban devastados y dieron rienda suelta a su tristeza, y entre ellos la pequeña Scootaloo fue la más afectada ya que ni bien escucho la noticia salio corriendo mientras lloraba frenéticamente, las demás ponys solo la vieron partir y se encontraban tan abatidas como para hacer algo por la pequeña pegaso, luego de algunos momentos Scootaloo choco contra un pony vestido de negro a quien al principio no reconoció debido a la tristeza.

- Tu nombre es Scootaloo-dijo el Mare Do Well vestido de negro-sabes quien soy...  
>- Tú eres Mare Do Well-repuso la pequeña pegaso sin poder aguantarse el llanto-que haces aquí...por que no ayudaste a Rainbow Dash, por que apareces recién ahora...cuando Rainbow Dash se esta...<br>- No te atrevas a siguiera decir eso-interrumpió el pony enmascarado-Rainbow Dash no se va a morir...ella va a sobrevivir...y volverá a ser la misma de antes...volveremos a ver su hermoso Sonic Rainboom en el cielo...te lo prometo...por el nombre de las princesas...por todos aquellos a quienes Rainbow Dash inspiro...por los Wonderbolt que fueron acusados injustamente...por todos ellos...Rainbow Dash volverá a ser la de antes...  
>- En serio?-repuso Scootaloo mirando de cerca al pony enmascarado tratando de ver quien era por que al estar todas las ponys que la habían interpretado en la sala de espera, le era imposible identificar al actuar pony enmascarado-ella volverá a volar?<br>- Yo se que lo lograra...pero antes...tengo que atrapar al que le hizo daño a Rainbow Dash, y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo...por lo que necesito que te quedes aquí al lado de Rainbow Dash y que cuides de ella...por que yo...no puedo hacerlo...

Diciendo esto Mare Do Well se alejo de la pequeña pegaso perdiéndose de vista, Scootaloo le vio partir y luego solo musito un "Buena suerte", el pony enmascarado finalmente salió por el techo del hospital, allí arriba le esperaba la verdadera Mare Do Well, y esta le hizo una seña con su uno de sus cascos para que le siguiera, abandonando ambos ponys el hospital.

Mientras tanto en Cloudsdale en la fabrica del clima varios pegasos tenían problemas, debido a que una reliquia que usaban para darle forma al arco-iris se había deteriorado de imprevisto ocasionando que hace algunas horas el ultimo arco-iris se derritiera en el aire, algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo y lo cual era una mala señal entre los pegasos más ancianos de Cloudsdale quienes trataban de averiguar que había ocasionado el repentino deterioro de aquella reliquia, **"LA PIEDRA DEL ALBA"**

**CONTINUARA**


	7. Acto 6: Las Cartas Robadas

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SU PERSONAJE ONYX BLACKSTAR**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO (http : / subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart . com / art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>La noche tranquila era el escenario donde dos ponys enmascarados volaban a gran velocidad, hace algunos momentos dichos ponys se enteraron de que la pegaso Rainbow Dash estaba en estado mortal víctima de un ataque efectuado por un pony desconocido que se hizo pasar por Soarin' capitán de los Wonderbolt, ahora el verdadero Soarin' se encontraba en una lucha contra el tiempo en búsqueda del pony que lo había inculpado y no solo a él sino a todos los Wonderbolt.<p>

Desde que había comenzando todo este problema Soarin no podía imaginar quien podría tener tanto rencor, odio, y envidia al grado tal de lastimar a una de las pegasos más valientes que había conocido desde que era pequeño para luego echarle la culpa, hizo memoria de todos los ponys que conocía pero nadie a quien recordaba le resultaba sospechoso. Durante estos pensamientos Soarin' vio que Mare Do Well le había conducido a la casa de Rainbow Dash, la casa no le era del todo desconocida aunque nunca había logrado entrar en ella, y lo que se sabía de su ocupante era casi de conocimiento publico. Una casa de Cloudsdale con finas cascadas de arco iris habitada por la prodigio que había sido capaz de realizar el Sonic Rainboom y su mascota, una pequeña tortuga que usaba un aditamento especial para habitar en dicho lugar junto a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que noto Soarin' era la acumulación de correspondencia en la puerta y las casi secas cascadas arco iris que según se sabía nunca se agotaban y al lado de la puerta estaba "Tank" la tortuga mascota de Rainbow Dash. Lo primero que hizo Mare Do Well al llegar a dicho lugar fue indicarle a Soarin' que tomara toda la correspondencia desperdigada por el suelo para llevarla dentro de la casa y examinarla cosa que el pegaso hizo sin darle mucha importancia mientras noto que la pony enmascarada se encontraba al parecer hablando con la tortuga aunque penso que era solo su imaginación por lo que continuo acomodando las cartas notando que la gran mayoría eran de revistas o bien de cuentas, nada que al parecer pudiese ayudar.

Soarin' volvió a donde la pegaso enmascarada la cual abrió la puerta de la casa de Rainbow Dash con una llave que al parecer la tortuga le había dado, dentro de la casa notaron lo poco o el casi nulo desorden, para luego dirigirse a la habitación que presumían era de Rainbow Dash. El cuarto de la pegaso estaba bien ordenado y salvo por unos detalles menores tales como unos papeles desordenados sobre un escritorio y algunos libros de "Daring Do" todo parecía en orden, pero en eso Soarin' noto que en el suelo había un sobre tirado con el Slogan de los Wonderbolt que tenía en un costado la siguiente inscripción. _"Para Rainbow Dash de los Wonderbolt", _Mare Do Well se quedo mirando el sobre que tenía Soarin' en su casco por lo que se acerco a mirarlo con más detenimiento.

- Que ocurre con ese sobre...tiene la insignia de los Wonderbolt...hay algo mal en ello...  
>- Sí-repuso Soarin' dandole el sobre a la ponye enmascarada-que este sobre es falso...los Wonderbolt nunca mandamos sobres como este...todas las cartas dirigidas a los nuevos miembros están envueltos en sobres especiales y con los sellos oficiales de la princesa Celestia y de la princesa Luna además siempre se remite bajo el nombre de uno de los caza talentos de los Wonderbolt...pero este sobre solo dice: <em>"Para Rainbow Dash de los Wonderbolt", <em>ni firmas ni remitente...quien haya sido el que mando este sobre necesita practicar más sus dotes de falsificador...  
>- Entonces es una pista...-repuso Mare Do Well guardando el sobre-pero antes Soarin' quiero que me respondas algo con total sinceridad...<br>- Que...vas a volver a preguntarme de nuevo si soy culpable...  
>- No zonzo-repuso la pony enmascarada-calmate un poco y aprende a escuchar...necesito saber si le mandaron correspondencia a Rainbow Dash...de preferencia si a sido en el transcurso de esta semana...<br>- Bueno yo hice que se le mandaran unas cartas de reclutamiento a Rainbow Dash...incluso antes de que Rainbow Dash realizara su Sonic Rainboom...lo extraño es que ella jamas se presento para los cuarteles...lo cual me parecía raro...  
>- Pero dime...en el transcurso de esta semana se le mando otra carta?<br>- Pues sí...justo hable con Spitfire del tema y me dijo que habían mandado una nueva carta...esperaba que esta vez Rainbow Dash respondiera la solicitud de reclutamiento...y si no me equivoco fue la catorceava carta que ordenaba mandar...  
>- Cuando fue mandada esa misiva?<br>- Bueno di la orden hace 3 días...y si Spitfire dijo que se mando la carta debió llegar al día siguiente...lo que fue el día de ayer que se dieron estos hechos...

Mare Do Well, se quedo pensando un momento luego miro a Soarin' un rato.

- Bien con lo que me acabas de decir creo que puedo dar por sentado de que no fuiste tú el que ataco a Rainbow Dash...  
>- Aún lo dudabas?<br>- Para serte sincero o sincera...Sí-repuso la pegaso enmascarada en tono burlón-pero ahora creo que de verdad eres inocente salvo por un pequeño detalle...  
>- Cual...<br>- Que se supone que hacías fuera de los cuarteles durante este día y sobre todo en un día de lluvia...  
>- Pues-repuso Soarin' con un aire muy simple-quería ver el arco iris...<br>- El arco iris-Mare Do Well se noto confundida ante la simple respuesta del pegaso-y para que...  
>- Pues solo verlo...me trae recuerdos...algunos malos...pero también buenos recuerdos...<p>

Al terminar de decir esto Soarin' miro una foto de Rainbow Dash que estaba sobre una mesa de cuando era una potrilla, el pegaso tomo la foto con su casco mirándola de cerca y luego sonreír para luego voltear a donde Mare Do Well con una mirada un tanto tranquila.

- El arco iris es algo importante para mí...me dio esperanzas cuando nadie creía que podría ser un wonderbolt...  
>- En serio...como es eso...<br>- Cuando era pequeño no podía volar ni la centésima parte de lo que puedo volar actualmente...muchos decían que no tenía talento para volar...que alguien como yo no llegaría ni siquiera a ser el aguatero de los wonderbolt...pero seguía ejercitándome...no me importaba que ellos dijeran esas cosas de mí...pero hubo un momento en el que en verdad había perdido la esperanza...me sentí realmente abatido...y pensé realmente en rendirme...pero luego vi ese arco iris...aquel arco iris generado por Rainbow Dash...aquello que parecía imposible fue posible...eso me dio los bríos para volver a entrenar...y por eso es que soy lo que soy ahora...un orgulloso miembro del calumniado equipo de los Wonderbolt...y voy a demostrar que yo y mi equipo somos inocentes...  
>- Bien tu historia es interesante-repuso Mare Do Well-y bueno creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte a probar tu inocencia...<br>- En serio quien?  
>- Derpy Hooves...la conoces...<br>- Un poco...pero como ella puede ayudarnos...  
>- Ella trabaja en la oficina de correos de ponyville y es amiga mía así que puede dar fe de que tu equipo mando las cartas correspondientes...y tal vez aclarar la proveniencia de este anónimo que recibió Rainbow Dash...<br>- Bien entonces que esperamos...-repuso emocionado Soarin'-vamos a buscarla...  
>- No hay necesidad de ello...-dijo Mare Do Well-hable con dicha pegaso hace unas horas en el hospital...<br>- En serio...y por que hablaste con ella...  
>- Por que las amigas de Rainbow Dash dijeron que ella había recibido una carta de los Wonderbolt este día en la mañana...y por eso no estuvo en la fiesta que tuvieron hoy en la mañana durante la tormenta...y además Derpy me contó que en efecto había llevado correspondencia para Rainbow Dash hoy en la mañana entre ellas la carta que dices haber enviado...pero en aquel momento Rainbow Dash no respondió o tal vez no estaba en casa...por lo que dejo la correspondencia y luego se fue...<br>- Entonces...eso quiere decir que Rainbow Dash recibió la carta que ordene enviar...  
>- Posiblemente no...este sobre falso de low Wonderbolt que encontramos indica que Rainbow Dash recibió esta misiva falsa...las preguntas serían...que paso con la verdadera carta que enviaron los Wonderbolt...Rainbow Dash la recibió...y que decía la carta falsa...este sobre falso esta vacío el mensaje que recibió Rainbow Dash o bien se lo pudo llevar o lo dejo por aquí...<br>- Creo-repuso Soarin-que posiblemente alguien intercepto la carta antes de que llegase a Rainbow...pero quien...  
>- Supongo que el que te incrimino...y no se por que pero posiblemente intercepto la verdadera carta que mandaste enviar a Rainbow Dash y además las otras cartas que mandaron previamente...sino no se puede explicar por que Rainbow Dash nunca respondió ninguna de las cartas que le enviaron los Wonderbolt, además Derpy me contó que Fluttershy había sido visitada por Rainbow Dash momentos antes de que se iniciara la tormenta por que había recibido la supuesta carta de admisión de los Wonderbolt...aunque Fluttershy no sabe donde se supone que Rainbow Dash se iba a reunir con los Wonderbolt...-Mare Do Well hizo una pequeña pausa para proseguir-Soarin donde reciben los Wonderbolt a los miembros nuevos...<br>- En el estadio de Cloudsdale...  
>- Vale...pero Rainbow Dash no fue allí hoy no?<br>- No...esperaba que sí...pero ella no llego así que salí del estadio a ver el arco iris...  
>- Entonces la misiva falsa condujo a Rainbow Dash a otro sitio...Soarin' los Wonderbolt guardan un registro de las cartas de solicitudes mandadas a los nuevos miembros?<br>- Sí hay un registro al respecto en los cuarteles generales de los Wonderbolt...  
>- Si conseguimos ese informe entonces probaremos que es verdad que enviaron cartas oficiales y no esta misiva falsa...que creo a sido el causante de toda esta tragedia...pero para eso debemos ir a los cuartes...<br>- Sí y como va la situación puede que me arresten antes de siquiera poder llegar...pero no voy a dejar que eso me amilane...si con eso pruebo mi inocencia iré hasta el fin del mundo y luego buscare al autor o autores de esa maldita misiva...  
>- De acuerdo...además sospecho que él que mando esta misiva falsa a Rainbow Dash sea el que mando las cartas a las princesas por las cuales se piensa que eres culpable...<br>- Sí...además ahora que recuerdo...tengo un medio para poder encontrar las cartas robadas de Rainbow Dash...pero para eso necesitamos a un unicornio...con alto grado de conocimiento mágico...  
>- Sugeriría a la alumna estrella de la princesa Celestia...<br>- Es buena elección pero como van las cosas dudo que ella quiera ayudarnos...-repuso Soarin un tanto desalentado-al menos hasta que demuestre mi inocencia por completo...  
>- Pues va a estar difícil, ya que todos desconfían de ti por ahora...<br>- Bueno no todos...-dijo una voz proveniente de un pony que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Rainbow Dash-creo que es mi turno de echarles una mano...

Tanto Soarin' como Mare Do Well voltearon mirando al pony oculto en sombras quien lentamente se dio a revelar, era un pegaso de piel oscura y crin blanca con una cutie mark con estrellas que formaban una mini constelación, y portaba el uniforme de los guardias de élite del castillo de Canterlot.

- Onyx Blackstar?-dijo Soarin' mirando al guardia que hasta hace unos momentos lo había querido arrestar-pero que haces tu aquí...  
>- La proxima vez...ensaya mejor...tus dotes de incursión a lugares resguardados por guardias de élite...<br>- Entonces sabías que estaba en el hospital...y si lo sabías por que no me arrestaste...  
>- En primera y según recuerdo Thunder Slash te dio un plazo de 7 días para que puedas demostrar tu inocencia...-en el rostro del guardia de élite se veía un dejo medio raro-y en segunda quería saber cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones al incursionar en el hospital...<br>- Y que has logrado averiguar con eso...  
>- Bien no mucho-respondió con una simpleza el guardia de élite que dejo extrañados a Soarin' y Mare Do Well-así que decidí seguirlos de cerca para saber que estaban planeando...aunque esa no había sido mi primera opción...ya que alguien me ordeno hacerlo...<br>- Así?-repuso un tanto desconfiado Soarin'-quien...  
>- Lo siento pero no te puedo decir-respondió Onyx con un dejo un tanto extraño-pero gracias a que te seguí y a las cosas que escuche aquí pues todo parece indicar que eres inocente después de todo...así que vamos encontraremos a un unicornio que nos va a ayudar con tu problema...<br>- En serio-repuso Soarin' por tan inesperada ayuda-vas a ayudarme...pues gracias...  
>- No me lo agradezcas...aún estas bajo sospecha si descubro que esto es una artimaña tuya para desviar la atención o quererle echar la culpa a otro pony inocente te arrestare...así que más vale que no titubees muchacho...<p>

Soarin' renegó debido a la desconfianza del guardia de élite pero Mare Do Well le calmo diciendo que no tenían de otra para solucionar el problema del unicornio que requerían para encontrar las cartas robadas, así que los 3 ponys dejaron la habitación de Rainbow Dash, siendo Soarin' el ultimo en dejar el lugar ya que sin que los otros ponys se diesen cuenta este tomo una foto de la pegaso de crin multi color y luego guardarla entre sus cosas para alcanzar a Mare Do Well y a Onyx quienes esperaron en la puerta a que el pegaso saliera, luego una vez reunidos Onyx los condujo volando fuera de ponyville, durante el camino Onyx se acerco a Soarin y comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Por que necesariamente necesitas un unicornio para poder encontrar las cartas de Rainbow Dash...  
>- Es debido a los sellos reales de las princesas...supongo que como guardia de élite sabes lo que son...<br>- Si son sellos especiales que demuestran la autenticidad de un documento real los cuales están impregnados con una magia muy poderosa que pocos unicornios pueden hacer...  
>- Exacto...debido a que la princesa Celestia fundo a los Wonderbolt luego de la primera guerra contra los grifons...los Wonderbolt decidieron que cada uno de los documento con respecto a su grupo aéreo llevase los símbolos reales de las princesas para hacer realce de nuestra lealtad hacia los ciudadanos de Equestria...la magia impregnada en el sello para comprobar su autenticidad es tan poderosa que su efecto dura varios meses...<br>- Y eso quiere decir...  
>- Exacto-repuso Soarin' sin dejar que Onyx acabase de hablar-un unicornio con altos grados de conocimiento puede rastrear la magia impregnada en esos sellos y poder conducirnos a las cartas robadas...pero eso siempre y cuando no las hayan destruido...<br>- Cierto Soarin' pero olvidas que la magia de las princesas siempre deja algunos residuos mágicos así que es posible poder rastrear esas débiles señales mágicas...  
>- Esta bien-repuso Soarin' mirando hacia donde los conducía Onyx lo cual le sorprendió por que el lugar al que los había traído era Canterlot-espera que hacemos aquí...<br>- Aquí podremos encontrar a un unicornio que nos va a ayudar...  
>- Y crees que nos ayude...después de todo aún soy un criminal para Equestria...<br>- Sí claro pero antes-dijo Soarin deteniéndose mirando para donde estaba Mare Do Well-tu pony enmascarado necesito que hagas algo...  
>- Que sera-repuso Mare Do Well-<p>

Onyx se acerco a Mare Do Well, le susurro algo que Soarin' no entendió bien tras lo cual el pony enmascarado se fue volando a gran velocidad, Soarin' le pregunto que cosa le había susurrado a lo cual el guardia de élite respondió con una frase simple: _"Pronto lo sabras"_, Soarin' se quedo con la duda pero decidió no indagar más de momento ya que le urgía encontrar a un unicornio que le ayudase, aunque de súbito el pegaso azul fue asaltado por un pensamiento.

- No puede ser...en verdad no puede ser que no pensara en esto...  
>- Que ocurre Soarin'-pregunto Onyx mirando la cara de preocupación del pegaso de piel celeste-que te afecta ahora...<br>- Lo que pasa es que aún cuando encontremos un unicornio que nos ayude nos sera difícil encontrar las cartas de Rainbow Dash...  
>- Haber y por que...<br>- Eso se debe a que Rainbow Dash no fue la única que a recibido cartas de los wonderbolt...  
>- Bueno en eso tienes razón...pero sigo sin entender...<br>- Esta claro Onyx...piensa los wonderbolt han recibido esa misma misiva cuando fueron admitidos en el equipo...suma entonces que hay varias cartas con los mismos sellos que recibió Rainbow Dash...lo ideal sería que dichas cartas estén rotas o destruidas pero y si no...el unicornio que nos ayudaría tendría que seguir el rastro de varias cartas...y claro no solo la de Rainbow Dash...  
>- Tienes un buen punto...pero la unicornio con la que vamos a ir tiene alto conocimiento de magia...así que ella podrá improvisar algo...<br>- En serio lo crees...  
>- Claro...pongo a las princesas de testigo...así que vamos no perdamos tiempo...<p>

Alentado por las palabras del guardia de élite Soarin' continuo su vuelo dentro de Canterlot guiado por Onyx, el guardia de élite tras sobrevolar algunas torres y edificios de Canterlot descendió a una especie de edificio cerca del castillo de las princesas lo cual le daba un poco de desconfianza a Soarin' por lo que decidió volar a una distancia algo alejada de Onyx quien termino por descender para luego husmear un tanto el lugar e indicarle a Soarin' que bajase cosa que el pegaso hizo rápidamente, luego Onyx toco la puerta dando una serie de 7 golpes a la puerta y luego una voz femenina se dejo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.

- Vienes cubierto por la gracia de la luna y las estrellas...  
>- Y el hermoso espectáculo que nos brinda la princesa de la noche-repuso Onyx tras lo cual la puerta se abrió-ven Soarin' entremos...<p>

Soarin' no entendió bien que estaba pasando pero entro a la casa siguiendo a Onyx el cual se encontraba débilmente iluminado por una lampara colgada del techo y al lado de la pared noto 7 velas blancas apagadas, Onyx tomo una de las velas para luego encenderla con la luz de la lampara mientras decía: "Luz de Crepúsculo" aunque lo dijo de manera tan baja que Soarin' no pudo escucharlo, luego de unos momentos la vela se encendió con una llama de un color azul palido, con la vela encendida en su poder Onyx condujo a Soarin' por un largo corredor con diversas curvas y desvíos tras lo cual llegaron a otra puerta donde Onyx ordeno a Soarin' que esperase un poco tras lo cual el guardia de élite toco la puerta de la misma manera que la primera vez volviendose a escuchar la misma voz femenina de hace un rato haciendo una pregunta parecida a la de la primera vez la cual no pudo ser escuchada por el capitan de los Wonderbolt, el guardia de élite mientras tanto saco una especie de medalla de entre su ropa haciéndola relumbrar por una especie de hendidura en la puerta y luego pronuncio unas palabras que Soarin' tampoco pudo entender y luego la puerta se abrió entrando ambos pegasos.

El nuevo lugar era más amplio y estaba mejor iluminado que el viejo corredor a un lugar un tanto más iluminado con aspecto de una especie de observatorio junto a una gran biblioteca, Soarin' no sabía a que parte de Canterlot lo había traído Onyx quien se encontraba mirando unas escaleras, Soarin' miro a lo alto de las escaleras y luego noto la presencia de una unicornio encapuchada que bajo de forma grácil y muy elegante las escaleras, aunque su aspecto algo sombrío intimido a Soarin', luego de bajar el capitán de los Wonderbolt noto que Onyx iba a postrarse cuando el pony encapuchado hizo un ademan con uno de sus cascos hacia Onyx impidiendo que lo hiciera para luego dirigirse hacia Soarin' y hablar con una fina voz que era muy dulce pero al mismo tiempo sonaba un tanto distorsionada.

- Tu debes ser Soarin' no...  
>- Si y usted es...<br>- Por ahora no puedo revelarte mi identidad pero e decidido ayudarte, debido a que Onyx me informo acerca de lo que tu y la pony Mare Do Well descubrieron...  
>- Entonces usted piensa que soy inocente...<br>- No del todo...pero no podemos perder el tiempo...  
>- Bueno gracias...pero si como dice Onyx le informo sobre el asunto de las cartas también le debe haber informado acerca del problema de poder diferenciar las múltiples señales mágicas de los sellos reales...<br>- Estoy consciente de ello...pero no te preocupes...solo voy a seguir una carta...la ultima que enviaron los Wonderbolt a Rainbow Dash antes de que le pasara todo aquello...  
>- Y como puede diferenciar la magia de la ultima carta de las otras...<br>- Solo digamos que puedo hacerlo es todo...ahora dame un momento...

El pony encapuchado entonces hizo relumbrar un cuerno de hermoso color azul oscuro con un brillo similar al de las estrellas, luego la sala se vio rodeada por una especie de mapa de toda Equestria y sus países vecinos, comenzándose a iluminar un punto que señalaba Canterlot el cual despidió una luz luminosa la cual se dirigió a Cloudsdale y luego hacia ciudad Nimbo para luego ampliar la imagen de un lugar que parecía un bar con el nombre de la "Pluma Feliz", Soarin' reconoció el lugar, era un bar pequeño donde pegasos que terminaban sus horas de trabajo solían visitar muy a menudo, aunque en la gran mayoría de los casos siempre estaba lleno de pegasos sin empleo e incluso algunos tipos con mala fama.

Soarin' volvió a mirar la imagen proyectada por el unicornio misterioso y luego se podía ver los interiores del bar donde se veía a un pegaso de crin roja quien estaba libando mucha Sidra al lado de otros pegasos, algunos de los cuales Soarin' reconoció como los bravucones de la escuela de Cloudsdale, los cuales lo habían molestado a él, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Derpy, y tantos otros pegasos cuando eran pequeños, pero dicho recuerdo paso a segundo plano cuando noto que en el casco del pegaso en cuestión se encontraba una carta con los sellos reales, Soarin' al verla la reconoció al instante como la carta que se le envió a Rainbow Dash debido a que esta ultima tenía un cromo especial que el había mandado a poner en el anverso del sobre. Cuando reconoció el cromo Soarin' no espero más y se fue volando rumbo al bar.

"Mucho cuidado Soarin' eso es solo la punta del iceberg" musito la voz de la pony enmascarada quien no tuvo tiempo de retener al enojado pegaso, Onyx intento seguirlo pero la pony enmascarada le ordeno no hacerlo y más bien preparar un mensaje para otro pony quien de seguro estaría más interesado en la noticia.

- De acuerdo Luna-repuso Onyx postrándose ante la princesa de la noche quien de manera muy grácil se quito la capucha que cubría su hermosa crin color azul cielo con pequeños pero deslumbrantes resplandores que imitaban las estrellas del cielo nocturno-pero a quien deseas que le envié la carta...  
>- A la pony enmascarada Mare Do Well y luego a Thunder Slash...pero tomate tu tiempo para la carta de este ultimo ya que si se entera de que encontramos a uno de los posibles culpables de lo que paso a Rainbow Dash...puede que cometa una imprudencia...<br>- Lo entiendo Luna-repuso Onyx de manera muy familiar hacia la princesa de la noche-sera como ordene mi hermosa princesa de la noche...

Volviendo con Soarin' este recorría el cielo nocturno a gran velocidad atravesando toda nube u animal nocturno que se le cruzaba en su camino, estaba decidido a llegar a ese bar antes de que el pegaso que vio en la imagen se fuera de allí y en sus adentros rogaba por que las princesas le concediesen esa gracia para poder vengarse de lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTE EPISODIO IBA A SER MAS LARGO DE LO QUE PENSE AL FINAL DECIDI DIVIDIRLO POR LO QUE ESPERO PODER SUBIR LA SIGUIENTE CONTI LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE BUENO SE ME CUIDAN Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS<strong>


	8. Acto 7: La piedra del Alba y el Complice

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES ONYX BLACKSTAR, NOBLE HEART y SILVER MIST**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO (http : / subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart . com / art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>En la fabrica de Cloudsdale había un gran movimiento por casi todo el personal presente en ese momento, y la agitación y el nerviosismo aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, el jefe a cargo de la fabrica, un pegaso de piel azul pálido de crin marrón y con una cutiemark con forma de una nube cruzada con un martillo, por su lado trataba de que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad pero el nerviosismo se había apoderado de todo el personal, cuando todo parecía empeorar la princesa Celestia acompañada de Shinning Armor comandante supremo de la guardia real y líder de los 7 guardias de élite, además de cuñado, a su lado también se encontraban 2 de los guardias de élite, la primera era una unicornio hembra de piel color azul aqua de crin azul marino con costados blancos, tenía como cutie mark un cántaro de color zafiro el cual dejaba caer una pequeña cascada de agua resplandeciente y cuyo nombre era Silver Mist, la segunda guardia de élite era otra unicornio hembra de piel color alabastro y de crin roja, tenía una cutie mark con forma de una espada sobre la cual había un corazón alado que respondía al nombre de Noble Heart, ambas guardias lucían armaduras de la guardia imperial similares a las de Shinning Armor aunque Noble Heart lucía un tanto más tranquila y pasiva que Silver Mist, la princesa y sus guardia estaban siendo escoltados por una gran cantidad de soldados que tomaron posiciones dentro de la fabrica.<p>

El director de la fabrica se hizo paso entre los pegasos confundidos para saludar de manera cortes a la princesa del sol

- Bienvenida princesa Celestia...-dijo el director de la fabrica guardando una distancia prudencial-me alegra verla...la situación como se a dado cuenta es muy grave...  
>- Lo entiendo-repuso la princesa mientras miraba el nerviosismo en los pegasos que trabajaban en la fabrica-no perdamos el tiempo y condúceme a donde esta la piedra del alba...Shinning Armor tu sigueme...y que tus subordinados traten de que las cosas se calmen un poco...<br>- Así sera princesa-dijo el unicornio mirando a sus allegados-ya escucharon que se normalicen las cosas en este sitio de la mejor manera posible...tenemos que hacer que el personal de la fabrica vuelva a estar operativo al menos en las funciones básicas...

La orden de Shinning Armor fue inmediatamente cumplida por sus subordinados haciendo que la calma regresara un poco tras lo cual siguió a la princesa Celestia, aunque dentro de la mente del comandante de los guardia de élite este también se encontraba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando. Mientras tanto el director de la fabrica condujo a la princesa Celestia a un salón donde se encontraba una maquina de grandes proporciones de forma rectangular la cual estaba conectada a la pared y tenía varios válvulas y conductos que iban para diversas zonas de la fabrica. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de dicho aparato eran dos orbes colocados sobre unos pedestales de marmol pulido sobre el cual reposaban dos piedras, la piedra que se encontraba a la derecha tenía la forma de la luna y era de un color azul transparente y emitía varios resplandores similares a las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

Mientras que la piedra que yacía en el pedestal izquierdo, tenía la forma del sol pero su color difería de la primera debido a que no era uniforme, casi el 63 por ciento de aquella roca se encontraba decolorada en un gris mientras que el resto, el cual emitía unos finos resplandores similares al brillo del amanecer y el alba aunque no tan potentes como la otra piedra, tenía un color transparente que de rato en rato se translucía en los colores del arco iris, el director de la fabrica se refirió a dichas piedras como la piedra del Alba, la que se estaba degenerando, y la piedra del Crepúsculo.

- Como ve princesa la situación es apremiante...más de la mitad de la piedra del Alba se a degenerado a un ritmo extremadamente rápido...  
>- Entiendo la situación director-dijo la princesa examinando la piedra del Alba-esto no había pasado si no hace ya como 1000 años...<br>- Si mis abuelos me contaron...acerca de ello...la piedra del Alba, una reliquia entregada por uno de los más importantes clanes dentro de los pegasos de Equestría, y a quien debemos que los pegasos de seamos capaces de poder controlar los fenómenos meteorológicos además de poder crear el arco iris que a sido signo de esperanza para toda Equestría, se deterioro por que un pony había cometido un pecado gravisimo al herir al grado de muerte uno de sus semejantes tan solo por estar celoso y envidioso de las habilidades que poseía...  
>- Sí-repuso Celestia recordando el incidente de Nightmare Moon que sucedió poco después de que la piedra del alba se deteriorase por primera vez-pero también la piedra del alba fue restaurada por el poder de los elementos de la armonía...<br>- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder princesa haga que las portadoras de los elementos restauren la piedra del alba...por que si no toda Cloudsdale corre riesgo de desaparecer del cielo...  
>- Comprendo la situación y quisiera yo que ahora las portadoras de los elementos estén aquí para restaurar la piedra del Alba...pero supongo que sabe lo que a ocurrido...<br>- Sí princesa-repuso el director-a sido una noticia que se a difundido por toda Cloudsdale debido a esas misivas anónimas...al principio nadie creía en eso pero cuando la máquina de tormentas comenzó a funcionar mal, y luego el arco iris de este día se derritió...cundió el pánico y aún más cuando vimos que la piedra del Alba se estaba comenzando a deteriorar...

La princesa Celestia se preocupo por la situación debido a que sin la piedra del Alba la piedra del Crepúsculo corría riesgo de deteriorarse también debido a que ambas piedras se complementaban la una a la otra y el deterioro de una traería como consecuencia el inmediato deterioro de la segunda y por tanto la destrucción de toda Cloudsdale, Celestia entonces ordeno a Shinning Armor que le alcanzasen un cofre que había traído de Canterlot, dentro se encontraba un Ópalo de fuego con la misma forma de la piedra del Alba la cual emitía resplandores similares pero no tan potentes como la piedra del Alba.

- Y esto es-dijo el director de la fabrica viendo aquella piedra-princesa esto...  
>- Un Ópalo de fuego...que a sido bendecido con la magia del sol...lo usaremos como sustituto temporal de la piedra del Alba...<br>- Gracias princesa...la pondré inmediatamente en el pedestal de la piedra del Alba...  
>- Muy bien pero recuerde es un sustituto temporal no tengo la certeza de saber cuanto tiempo pueda durar...uno de los guardias de élite se quedara aquí para verificar si necesitamos reemplazarlo por otro ópalo de fuego...<br>- De acuerdo princesa...  
>- Shinning Armor-dijo la princesa llamando al comandante de los guardias de élite-quiero que dejes aquí a Silver Mist para que vigile el Ópalo de Fuego...yo iré a ver como sigue Rainbow Dash...mientras quiero que tu vayas a Canterlot para que me informes como sigue el interrogatorio a los Wonderbolt...<br>- Como usted ordene princesa...pero si me permite decirlo me parece algo impensable que dos de ellos atacasen a Rainbow Dash...  
>- Yo también andaba pensando lo mismo pero el hecho de que Rainbow Dash aún no sea una Wonderbolt sumado a aquella misiva anónima...-la princesa se quedo callada un momento-de todas maneras quiero que se interrogue a cada uno de ellos y se logre sacar toda la información posible...<p>

Una vez las ordenes fueron dadas la princesa Celestia en compañía de Shinning Armor abandonaron Cloudsdale dejando una comitiva de guardias en Cloudsdale, luego de un momento la princesa Celestia y su comitiva se separaron del grupo dirigido por Shinning Armor, mientras tanto Soarin' había llegado al bar denominado la pluma feliz, durante su viaje desde Canterlot a Cloudsdale estuvo pensando seriamente como iba a atrapar al pegaso que tenía la carta de Rainbow Dash.

En el camino Soarin' se puso a pensar si de manera indirecta el no era culpable de lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash, recordó los momentos cuando era un potro y solía practicar para ejercitarse mientras veía de lejos a Rainbow Dash que hacía lo mismo y por alguna razón siempre se sentía bien al verla como era de animosa, energética y la manera como defendía a otros ponys de los bravucones de la escuela cosa que el también intentaba pero debido a su entonces baja condición física nunca conseguía y en más de una ocasión Rainbow Dash lo había salvado de una paliza por parte de los bravucones de la escuela, pero cuando trataba de entablar dialogo con ella se quedaba muy nervioso y luego sin saber por que terminaba huyendo de la pony multicolor.

El tiempo siguió pasando y aunque el había madurado y se había convertido en un miembro de los Wonderbolt e incentivaba el nombramiento de Rainbow Dash como miembro del equipo, siempre que intentaba hablar con ella se ponía nervioso, sudaba y luego emprendía la fuga antes de que la pegaso de crin multicolor lo viese tal como ocurrió el día que ella gano el concurso del mejor talento alado juvenil de Equestría en él cual intento entablar conversación pero lo único que logro es actuar como un tonto al derramar algunos refrescos o tartamudear para luego volver a huir, la única vez que casi estuvo a punto de hablar con ella directamente fue durante la Gran Gala de Canterlot. Quizás fue por que se quedo atontado de verla en aquel hermoso vestido multicolor, o tal vez el sabor del rico pastel que la misma pony había logrado salvar antes de que se echara a perder, lo cierto es que en ese momento no se sentía nervioso y de no haber sido por aquellos fans de ponys estirados y los otros sucesos que vinieron después en ese momento hubiese podido hablar con Rainbow Dash, pero parecía que la mala suerte lo volvía a perseguir.

No fue hasta tiempo después durante la boda de la princesa Cadance que por fin había logrado reunir algo de valor para hablar con ella e incluso compartir una pieza de baile compartiendo un hermoso momento y perdiéndose en la hermosura de aquellos bellos ojos color rosado oscuro, después de aquella pieza de baile Soarin' iba a decirle algo a Rainbow Dash pero ella solo sonrió y luego fue llamada por sus amigas para luego sonreír y decirle "Gracias...". Después de ese día no volvió a saber de ella hasta el momento mismo cuando Onyx lo había querido arrestar, en el momento en que su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla. Soarin' volvió al momento actual llegando a un corredor que iba a una puerta de servicio del bar "La pluma feliz".

Se asomo lentamente al lugar y luego miro por una ventana viendo el interior, dentro solo estaba un grupo de pegasos tomando sidra fermentada, y entre ellos pudo reconocer al pegaso de crin rojo fuego que sostenía la carta que le robaron a Rainbow Dash, al verla Soarin' no espero más y destrozando la ventana del bar sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban dentro. El grupo de pegasos que estaba al lado del que tenía la carta pensaron que el pony enmascarado era alguna especie de ladrón así que dos de ellos cargaron sobre él tratándolo de golpear con sus cascos delanteros pero Soarin' los esquivo moviéndose rápidamente de manera lateral para luego pegar un salto y caer con una doble patada en descenso sobre el primero y terminar agarrando por los hombros al segundo lanzandolo contra unas mesas dejándolos fuera de combate.

Los otros pegasos al ver a sus compañeros caídos fueron tras Soarin' armados con algunas botellas y algunos escombros de las mesas rotas, pero Soarin' se movió más rápido que ellos creando un tornado en el bar envolviendo a todos sus atacantes haciendo que se estrellaran contra varias partes del bar dejando el lugar completamente destrozado. Al final del enfrentamiento Soarin' camino entre los ponys noqueados dirigiéndose al pegaso que tenía la carta que le robaron a Rainbow Dash, aunque de improviso dos de los pegasos más grandes que había en el bar atraparon a Soarin' por la retaguardia y comenzaron a darle de golpes para hacerle pagar por la zurra que les había dado.

El pegaso de crin rojo fuego al ver que la situación había cambiado se unió a los pegasos que tenían atrapado a Soarin' dispuesto a pegarle también y averiguar quien estaba bajo la mascara, pero cuando iba a hacerlo Mare Do Well apareció de manera intempestiva por la misma ventana por donde había entrado Soarin' hace un momento para luego colisionar de manera lateral sobre este dejando a Soarin' libre para luego hacer una pirueta circular a ras del suelo haciéndole perder el equilibrio al segundo pegaso para terminar rematandolo con un gancho ascendente que termino con el pegaso incrustado en la barra del bar.

- Gracias Mare Do Well-dijo Soarin' mientras se ponía de pie-pero podía hacerme cargo de ellos...  
>- Tomare eso como un gracias...donde esta el que vinimos a buscar...<p>

Soarin' entonces miro a un lado y vio que el pegaso de crin rojo fuego se estaba escapando por la puerta de entrada para luego irse volando, Soarin' y Mare Do Well se fueron en su búsqueda iniciando una persecución aérea la cual fue desde Cloudsdale luego a Canterlot, Ponnyville, Manehatan, Fillydelphia, para terminar en una zona que se encontraba entre Ponnyville y el bosque Everfree donde en una maniobra en conjunto entre Soarin' y Mare Do Well lograron cercar al pegaso entre algunas nubes, tras lo cual Soarin' lo tomo del cuello iniciando un terrible descenso para luego soltarlo a pocos metros del suelo y dejar que la inercia hiciese que el pegaso de crin rojo fuego terminase estrellado en un agujero de 1 metro de profundidad.

Mare Do Well se acerco a Soarin' quien lucía algo cansado pero eso parecía no importarle al capitán de los Wonderbolt quien se acerco al agujero donde estaba el pegaso de crin rojo fuego y mientras camino hacia donde se encontraba el pegaso de crin rojo fuego encontró entre los escombros de tierra y polvo la carta robada de Rainbow Dash, Soarin' tomo la carta y recordó a la pegaso de crin arco iris, luego noto que el pegaso de crin rojo fuego salió del agujero dando traspiez y antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa de lanzo de manera furiosa sobre él.

- Sueltame...-dijo el pegaso de crin rojo fuego sintiendo la asfixia debido a que Soarin' le estaba presionando el cuello-si eres un ladrón llévate las cosas que tengo...  
>- No me interesa ninguna de las cosas que tienes-dijo Soarin' mirándole fijamente-ahora mismo me vas a decir de donde sacaste esta carta...<p>

Soarin' le mostró la carta al asustado pegaso quien al verla se quedo callado un momento, al ver su silencio Soarin' le dio un pisotón en una de sus alas haciendo que el pegaso se retorciese de dolor.

- Esto es solo una advertencia más te vale decirme lo que sabes por que si te callas...te juro que te destrozare las alas en este momento...como le hicieron a Rainbow Dash...  
>- Esta bien voy a hablar pero por favor no me lastimes...<p>

El pegaso de crin rojo fuego tomo aliento mientras a su lado descendía Mare Do Well quien a pesar de la mascara lucía tan molesto como el otro pony vestido de manera similar pero en color oscuro.

- Habla quien eres-repuso Soarin' mientras le mostraba la carta de Rainbow Dash al pegaso de crin rojo fuego-de donde sacaste esta carta y por que atacaste a Rainbow Dash...y además quien más te ayudo...  
>- Esta bien...me llamo Spark Fire...y créanme cuando les digo que yo no pensaba ir tan lejos cuando atacaron a Rainbow Dash...solo tenía ordenes de interceptar todas las cartas de Rainbow Dash enviadas por los Wonderbolt...<br>- Ordenes-dijo Soarin'-quien te mando interceptar dichas cartas y por que habla¡  
>- Fue mi jefe...Blue Hurricane...el solo me mando interceptar las cartas y destruirlas pero no me dijo por que...pero cuando leyó la ultima me mando que hiciera una carta falsa...para reemplazar la que había sido mandada...y cuando le pregunte que iba a hacer con la verdadera me dijo que la destruyera y luego que entregase la carta falsa y me reuniese con el sobre el bosque Everfree, pero pensé que podría presumir el sobre con mis amigos...así que me quede con el sobre...<br>- Que más paso-interrumpió Mare Do Well mirando fijamente al pegaso-dinos que paso después...

El pegaso entonces relato como se reunió con su jefe luego de guardar la carta verdadera en su casa en Cloudsdale y luego fue a alcanzar a Blue Hurricane quien se había vestido como uno de los Wonderbolt y luego le ordeno hacer lo mismo para luego ordenarle que reuniese varias nubes de tormenta para preparar un rayo muy potente luego de lo cual debía reunirse con él y que luego solo le siguiese la corriente en todo lo que le iba a indicar pero que en ningún momento debía hablar, Spark Fire aún tenía dudas y le pregunto a Blue Hurricane que iba a pasar a lo que el pegaso respondió "VENGANZA..."

Spark Fire no sabía bien que quiso decir Blue Hurricane pero este le ordeno que cuando llegase Rainbow Dash no debía hablar en ningún momento, Spark Fire seguía con la duda pero luego vio llegar a Rainbow Dash, a quien conocía de vistazo debido a noticias en los diarios, luego Blue Hurricane hablo con ella diciéndole que a partir de ese momento iba a ser la nueva integrante de los Wonderbolt, lo cual emociono mucho a la pegaso de crin arco iris, pero que antes los Wonderbolt le tenían una pequeña sorpresa por lo cual ella debía cerrar los ojos y plegar las alas.

Rainbow Dash sin sospechar nada debido a la emoción que sentía hizo lo que le pidió el falso Wonderbolt, luego Blue Hurricane salió volando hacia las nubes cargadas de electricidad soltando no uno sino 14 truenos sobre la despreocupada pegaso de crin arco iris, de los cuales 13 impactaron directamente sobre ella siendo el ultimo el de mayor carga eléctrica lo cual hizo que la pegaso cayese de la nube donde estaba parada totalmente confundida y adolorida, mientras que el otro trueno salió disparado en dirección hacia Cloudsdale para luego impactar sobre la fábrica del clima creando un gran cortocircuito en toda la fábrica.

En Everfree mientras tanto Blue Hurricane salió en persecución de la pegaso de crin arco iris y al ver que seguía consciente comenzó a insultarla y a golpearla de manera muy salvaje ayudándose de un aditamento para sus cascos delanteros los cuales tenían puntas, ensañándose sobre todo en sus alas y sus extremidades, Spark Fire intento detener a Blue Hurricane de aquella masacre pero lo único que consiguió fue que el pegaso lo insultase y amenazase para luego encontrar a Sweetie Belle escondida entre unos arbustos y luego comenzar a maltratarla pero de manera menos agresiva de lo que hizo con Rainbow Dash. Spark Fire no soporto y trato de evitar que Blue Hurricane siguiese con ello pero el pegaso lo volvió a amedrentar pero al parecer las palabras de Spark Fire surtieron algo de efecto ya que Blue Hurricane paro de maltratar a Sweetie Belle para luego amenazarla diciendo que su nombre era Soarin, luego diciéndole algunas cosas más dejo que la pequeña unicornio se fuese sumamente aterrada.

Spark Fire miro a Blue Hurricane quien al parecer no se sentía satisfecho de la paliza que le había propinado a Rainbow Dash ya que siguió golpeándola a pesar de que la pegaso de crin arco iris ya ni se movía, Spark Fire por su lado trato de detenerlo por ultima vez, aunque no hubo necesidad ya que el mismo Blue Hurricane se detuvo y luego mirando de manera torva a Rainbow Dash volvió a amenazar a Spark Fire recordándole que pasara lo que pasara no debía abrir su boca para contar lo que paso en ese lugar. Spark Fire solo le dijo que a partir de ese momento renunciaba a su trabajo y que se iría de Cloudsdale e incluso de Equestría por que no quería recordar nada de lo que paso en ese lugar escapando inmediatamente.

- Luego de tomar mis cosas-dijo Spark Fire regresando al momento-fui a reunirme con mis amigos para tomar algo y despedirme antes de abandonar Cloudsdale por que no quería volver a ver la cara a Blue Hurricane...pero les juro que en ningún momento pensaba que llegaría tan lejos...incluso pensé que me mataría a mí también deben creerme...

Soarin' soltó a Spark Fire y lo miro con rabia para luego darle un golpe en el estomago dejando noqueado al pegaso, Mare Do Well le pregunto que iba hacer a lo que Soarin' le entrego el cuerpo inconsciente de Spark Fire.

- Llévalo ante las autoridades y asegúrate de que tomen su testimonio para que al menos los Wonderbolt queden libres de culpa y ten-dijo dándole la carta que le robaron a Rainbow Dash junto al sobre falso-esto también debe servir de prueba...  
>- Tu que vas hacer...<br>- Voy a ver a ese infeliz de Blue Hurricane y hacer que pague por lo que hizo...se donde vive y aunque no va a ser fácil llegar a él...lo encontraré...  
>- Espera Soarin' comparto tu enojo y furia yo también quiero darle su merecido a ese infeliz...pero no puedes irrumpir de manera violenta a la casa de ese pegaso...ya hiciste bastante en el bar...vamos a llevar a Spark Fire a donde las autoridades y luego cuando tu nombre y el de los Wonderbolt este limpio de toda culpa haremos que la justicia le de el castigo que merece...<br>- Y si para cuando hayamos probado mi inocencia ese infeliz se fuga igual que quiso hacer Spark Fire...no puedo dejar que eso pase...pienso en Rainbow Dash en mis amigos que ahora están siendo tachados de criminales...no puedo dejar que ese mal nacido se salga con la suya...  
>- Escucha Soarin' cálmate...piensa bien las cosas...como te dije tengo tanta rabia acumulada como tú...pero no por eso vamos a tomar la justicia por nuestros propios cascos...dejemos que las autoridades atrapen a ese tipo y que la justicia de las princesas le de un castigo bien merecido...que créeme no sera leve...<p>

Soarin' bajo la cabeza un rato y luego se acerco a Mare Do Well suspirando y luego haciendo ademán para que le pasara el cuerpo de Spark Fire y así llevarlo pero intempestivamente Soarin' uso el cuerpo de Spark Fire como un ariete golpeando a Mare Do Well de manera corporal para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza con sus cascos delanteros haciendo que la pony enmascarada se quedase aturdida.

- Lo siento pero no esperare más...voy a ir por ese infeliz de Blue Hurricane...y nadie va a detenerme...

Diciendo aquello Soarin' levanto vuelo y se fue raudamente en ese lugar, Mare Do Well por su lado se recupero de los golpes que le dio Soarin' debido a un refuerzo de clevar que llevaba en el sombrero y en su capucha para luego ver a donde se dirigía Soarin' e iba a seguirlo pero le quedaba la duda de que iba a pasar con Spark Fire, cuando de improviso sintió venir a alguien viro la vista y pudo ver a Onyx.

- Onyx...pero que hace usted aquí...  
>- Me mando la princesa Luna...-repuso el pegaso de piel oscura y crin blanca-y por lo que veo llegue en buen momento-dijo mirando a Spark Fire-este es uno de los que ataco a Rainbow Dash...<br>- Sí...pero según su testimonio el solo fue un mero cómplice...-dijo Mare Do Well relatando todo lo que había dicho Spark Fire-como ve el tal Blue Hurricane fue el verdadero causante de todo esto pero desconozco las razones de por que hizo todo aquello...  
>- Entiendo-repuso Onyx pidiéndole a Mare Do Well que colocase a Spark Fire en su espalda atado-llevare a este pony con las autoridades para que todos sepan que los Wonderbolt son inocentes mientras tanto ve y alcanza a Soarin'...<br>- Si...y no se preocupe no dejare que Soarin' tome venganza por lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash...  
>- En realidad yo lo decía para que ayudes a reforzarlo...<br>- A reforzarlo-Mare Do Well se mostro extrañada ante lo dicho por el guardia de élite-de que habla...por que Soarin' iba a necesitar refuerzos...  
>- La princesa Luna a sentido una inusual energía viniendo de ese tal Blue Hurricane...y que dicha energía puede ser peligrosa para Equestría...por lo que es mejor poner bajo arresto y observación a ese Pony...y pronto...<br>- De acuerdo pero no se donde vive...  
>- Es hijo de uno de los ponys más ricos del lado oeste de Cloudsdale entre el límite de Ciudad Nimbo y Canterlot...no te debe ser difícil reconocer su hogar...Soarin' debe conocerlo ya que conoce a gran parte de la élite de Cloudsdale así que no pierdas tiempo y apresúrate...un refuerzo más vendrá en camino...<br>- Entendido pero antes tome-dijo la pony enmascarada entregándole a Onyx un papel-es el registro de cartas enviadas por los Wonderbolt en los últimos 5 meses tal como me lo ordeno...  
>- Bien esto también servira para limpiar el nombre de los Wonderbolt...ahora apresúrate...y recuerda no subestimes al tal Blue Hurricane...puede ser muy peligroso...<br>- De acuerdo...

Diciendo esto Mare Do Well se alejo de ese lugar mientras Onyx se ponía a pensar furiosamente sino sería mejor ir también a ayudar pero las palabras de Luna fueron muy claras: "El asunto de Rainbow Dash compete más a Thunder Slash así que dejaremos que el les ayude...", el pegaso de piel oscura tenía sus dudas pero confiaba en el buen juicio de la princesa de la noche por lo que asegurando a Spark Fire en su espalda, quien seguía noqueado, tomo rumbo hacia Cloudsdale aunque eso no le quitaba el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

**CONTINUARA**

**BIEN DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA ESTE EPISODIO IBA A SER MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE TENÍA PREVISTO, PERO OCURRIERON VARIOS HECHOS QUE ME IMPIDIERON COMPLETARLO, TUVE PROBLEMAS DE SALUD GRAVES, BUENO EL PROXIMO EPISODIO VENDRA PRONTO NOMAS QUE ACABE CON EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO DE MI OTRO FIC, ASI QUE LES PIDO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA Y ME SIGAN LEYENDO**


	9. Acto 8: Recuerdos y el Fanático

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES ONYX BLACKSTAR, NOBLE HEART y SILVER MIST**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO (http : / subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart . com / art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>En el hospital de Ponnyville las cosas no habían cambiado y casi todas las amigas de Rainbow Dash junto a Thunder Slash esperaban a que la pony de crin multicolor se recuperase o al menos despertase a pesar de que los doctores no daban muchas esperanzas al respecto. De súbito Spike vino algo apurado buscando a Twilight, la unicornio le pregunto a Spike por que estaba tan agitado y el le dijo que la princesa Celestia había llegado. Twilight se sorprendió por el arribo de la princesa del sol así que se seco las lagrimas lo más rápido que pudo para ir a su encuentro dejando a sus amigas en la sala de espera.<p>

Tras caminar un poco Twilight y la princesa se encontraron en el recibidor del hospital, la princesa lucía muy preocupada pero trataba de guardar la calma mientras veía a su alumna notando la tristeza que la embargaba. Al lado de la princesa también se encontraba una unicornio luciendo una armadura similar a la de Thunder Slash la cual la hacía ver un poco intimidante aunque la expresión de la portadora era muy melancólica.

- Princesa Celestia me alegra verla...-dijo la unicornio al estar frente a su mentora-aunque quisiera que fuese en otras circunstancias...  
>- Lo se Twilight se lo que ocurrió...me fue informado por una misiva anónima y también por una de tus cartas...pero antes permiteme presentarte a una de mis guardias de Élite...-dijo la princesa haciendo que la unicornio de armadura se acercase-por que no te presentas tu misma Noble Heart...<br>- Si princesa-repuso la unicornio en un tono algo timido similar al de Fluttershy-buenas lady Sparkle mi nombre es Noble Heart...guardiana de élite de sus majestades la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna...  
>- Es un placer conocerla-repuso la unicornio notando el tono tímido de la guardia-yo soy Twilight Sparkle...<br>- Sí se quien eres-repuso la unicornio-las hazañas de usted y sus amigas son famosas en toda Equestría y me siento honrada de estar frente a una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía aunque quisiera que fuese en mejores condiciones...  
>- Gracias por el halago pero no es necesario tanto formalismo y menos ahora que tenemos que centrarnos en ayudar a Rainbow Dash...<br>- Si tiene toda la razón lady Sparkle...  
>- Twilight-interrumpió la princesa-antes de ir a ver a Rainbow Dash...tienes idea de quien mando las misivas anónimas...<br>- Misiva anónimas-repuso la unicornio no pudiendo guardar la sorpresa ante dicha noticia-no lo se...no creo que fuese Spike el estuvo a mi lado todo el día y en la puerta del hospital...así que no ignoro quien pudo haberle mandado esas cartas...  
>- Yo tampoco estoy segura pero quien la mando debe tener un alto conocimiento de magia...de todas maneras debemos centrarnos en los problemas que tenemos ahora mismo...como sigue Rainbow Dash...<br>- Princesa Celestia-respondió la unicornio sin poder evitar llorar-esta en estado de coma...y el doctor dijo que posiblemente no puedan salvarla...  
>- Cálmate Twilight...se que la situación es dificil pero no debemos perder las esperanzas...en este momento e mandado a llamar a los mejores médicos de Canterlot para que vean el caso de Rainbow Dash...vamos a hacer que se recupere entre todas vamos a lograrlo ya verás...<br>- Si tiene razón princesa siento haber perdido la compostura...  
>- No te preocupes es natural incluso yo estaría igual o peor que tú...<p>

La princesa Celestia y la unicornio sonrieron un poco sintiéndose algo mejor ante la difícil situación luego Twilight condujo a la princesa a la sala de espera mientras le refería todo lo que sabía acerca de Rainbow Dash, durante el relato Celestia se convenció de que había tomado una decisión precipitada al mandar arrestar a Soarin' y a los Wonderbolt, pero ya no era tiempo de lamentarse por aquello, ahora el problema era hacer que Rainbow Dash se recuperase no solo por el bien de sus amigas sino también por el bien de los pegasos de Equestría.

Al llegar a la sala de espera la princesa fue saludada de manera respetuosa por las amigas de Rainbow Dash, Thunder Slash y por dos de las Cutie Mark Crusader salvo Sweetie Belle quien se encontraba dormida después de aquel día. Todas las ponys hablaron con la princesa preguntándole si es que se había encontrado al culpable del ataque contra Rainbow Dash, la princesa respondió que ya se tenía detenido a uno de los cómplices y que el agresor principal sería detenido muy pronto.

- Thunder Slash-interrumpió el pegaso de crin arco iris-entonces alguno de los Wonderbolt resulto ser el culpable de lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash?  
>- No Thunder Slash-repuso la princesa-a todos nos han engañado...no fueron los Wonderbolt...el verdadero agresor es alguien totalmente ajeno a los Wonderbolt...<br>- Pero dígame quien por favor...-repuso el pegaso notandosele molesto-por favor necesito saber quien fue y donde esta...  
>- Escucha Thunder Slash ve con Noble Heart y vigilen la puerta del hospital...<br>- Pero princesa...  
>- Es una orden...<p>

El pegaso se sintió abatido por la orden de la princesa pero resignado decidió obedecer retirándose de la sala de espera mientras era acompañado por Noble Heart. Twilight le pregunto a la princesa por que hizo aquello a lo que la princesa repuso que todo estaría bien lo que extraño a la unicornio. Mientras en el pasillo Thunder Slash no entendía por que la princesa no le quiso decir quien era el agresor de Rainbow Dash.

- Por que no quiso decirme quien fue...no lo entiendo...  
>- Thunder-repuso Noble Heart de manera baja-debemos hablar...<br>- Lo siento Noble Heart pero no estoy de animo necesito entender por que la princesa no me quiso decir quien fue el que hirió a Rainbow Dash...  
>- Si te lo quiso decir pero no en medio de las amigas de Rainbow Dash por que sabe que ah varias les impactaría saber la verdad...<br>- Entonces tu sabes quien fue?  
>- Sí, y tengo la orden de la princesa de decírtelo por que ella quiere que vayas a ayudar al pony que fue acusado de lastimar a Rainbow Dash, él cual en este momento ya debe estar a punto de encontrar al culpable de lo que le paso a Rainbow...<br>- Entonces dímelo por favor...  
>- Esta bien-repuso Noble Heart-pero prométeme que no harás nada arriesgado...la princesa quiere que capturen vivo a ese pony...<br>- De acuerdo...-en el rostro del pegaso se veía una expresión de molestia ante dicha orden-ahora dime quien fue...  
>- Su nombre es Blue Hurricane...<br>- Blue Hurricane-el pegaso hizo memoria de algunos nombres de los ponys que conocía y entre ellos se encontraba el pony que menciono Noble Heart-estás segura de lo que me dices...  
>- Sí la misma princesa Celestia recibió una carta de la princesa Luna quien obtuvo el testimonio de uno de los que ataco a Rainbow Dash...ese tal Blue Hurricane es el culpable de toda esta desgracia...<br>- Gracias Noble Heart...

El pegaso corrió hacia la salida del hospital dejando a la unicornio quien simplemente musito un leve "De nada" mientras se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ya afuera Thunder Slash dio la orden a un soldado de los que estaban de guardia de seguir vigilando las puertas del hospital para luego salir volando a gran velocidad rumbo al lugar donde vivía Blue Hurricane, a quien tenía el desagrado de conocer desde que era un pequeño pegaso.

_FLASHBACK_

_Después de una de las tantas peleas que había tenido Thunder Slash contra unos pegasos bravucones que habían molestado a la pequeña Rainbow Dash, aparecieron unos cuantos pegasos más liderados por un pegaso de piel blanca de crin de color azul oscura con un leve flequillo de color blanco quien los miraba de manera despectiva._

_- Vaya así que tú eres el pegaso que a estado poniendo fuera de combate a mis esbirros eh-dijo el pegaso en un tono de superioridad-bien espero que te hayas divertido derrotando a pesos menores por que ahora se viene el verdadero reto...  
>- Quien eres tú...-repuso Thunder Slash mirando al pegaso de manera colérica-por que mandas molestar a mi hermana...<br>- Mi nombre es Blue Hurricane un orgulloso descendiente del comandante Hurricane uno de los fundadores de Equestría...y hago lo que deseo por que es divertido...además ustedes son pegasos de baja clase... huérfanos que no tienen padres y que no tienen nadie que los defienda...su único propósito es servir de entretenimiento a los de la alta sociedad como yo...  
>- Eres un infeliz como te atreves a decir que mi hermana y yo estamos para entretenerte...<br>- Me atrevo por que pertenezco a una de las familias mas distinguidas de toda Cloudsdale...y siempre obtengo lo que quiero...y lo que quiero es ver una buena pelea..._

_Cuando Blue Hurricane dijo aquello los pegasos que le acompañaban se lanzaron sobre Thunder Slash y comenzaron a atacarlo, el pegaso de crin arco iris le dijo a Rainbow Dash que se pusiese en un lugar seguro mientras veía como todos los pegasos se le fueron encima, luego de unos momentos y a pesar de la superioridad numérica el primo de Rainbow Dash había dejado fuera de combate a la gran mayoría de sus agresores con excepción de 3 y aunque estaba sumamente cansado estaba decidido a continuar la pelea._

_Blue Hurricane por su parte estaba sumamente molesto al ver como las cosas no iban saliendo como el quería cuando de improviso noto a Rainbow Dash quien animaba a Thunder Slash desde una nube, entonces hizo un gesto a uno de los pegasos que aún quedaban en pie señalando a la pequeña potrilla de crin arco iris, tras lo cual 2 de los 3 pegasos que quedaban fueron a atacar a Thunder Slash quien los espero impávido en donde estaba. La pelea con los ultimos dos pegasos fue algo más larga debido a que estos aguantaron más que los primeros pero el pegaso de crin multi color se hizo prevalecer sobre sus agresores para luego mirar a Blue Hurricane quien estaba solo._

_Thunder Slash se lanzo sobre Blue Hurrican dispuesto a castigarlo pero este le dijo que se detuviese y que mirase a un lado tras lo cual el pegaso de crin multicolor noto que otro pegaso había capturado a Rainbow Dash, Thunder Slash se puso colérico y demando que soltasen a su prima pero Blue Hurricane le advirtió que si no quería que algo malo le pasara a Rainbow Dash debía arrodillarse y pedir clemencia además de insultarse así mismo, Rainbow Dash trataba de liberarse pero el pegaso que la tenía prisionera la mantuvo bien inmovilizada y tuvo que ver como su hermano se humillaba ante Blue Hurricane. Luego de haberse humillado Thunder Slash demando que soltaran a Rainbow Dash, pero Blue Hurricane era de otra idea y luego notando que sus matones se habían puesto de pie les ordeno que golpearan a Thunder Slash, y le advirtió al pegaso de crin arco iris que si intentaba defenderse Rainbow Dash recibiría los golpes por él._

_Momentos después Thunder Slash fue vapuleado por los pegasos que servían a Blue Hurricane para gran espanto de Rainbow Dash quien tuvo que ver todo aquel espectaculo viendo al final como Thunder Slash quedo tendido en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de golpes. Blue Hurricane al verlo en ese estado ordeno que soltaran a Rainbow Dash quien se lanzó sobre su hermano pero fue detenida por Blue Hurricane quien le corto parte de la cola para luego hacerse unos aretes, Rainbow Dash se aguanto el dolor que le había provocado Blue Hurricane y fue a donde estaba su primo abrazándolo y llorando. _

_- Ves-dijo Blue Hurricane mirando a ambos pegasos de crin arco iris-ese es su lugar...solo son una chusma que nunca deben tratar de igualarse con pegasos de la alta sociedad...espero que nunca lo olvides..._

_Satisfecho Blue Hurricane se alejo de aquel lugar, unos momentos después Thunder Slash sentía agua en su cara y luego abrió los ojos notando que Rainbow Dash estaba llorando._

_- Hermano...  
>- Rainbow Dash-respondió el pegaso tratando de ponerse en pie a pesar de los golpes que había recibido-estás bien...<br>- HERMANO¡-dijo Rainbow Dash rompiendo en llanto mientras abrazaba a Thunder Slash-no debiste hacerlo...ellos te pudieron haber matado...  
>- Rainbow Dash-repuso el pegaso acariciando con su cabeza el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash-no iba a permitir que nadie te haga ningún daño...aunque lamento que ese miserable te haya cortado la cola...no volveré a dejar que algo como esto vuelva a pasar...<br>- A mi no me importa hermano...yo no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar...no quiero...si algo te pasa...entonces me quedare sola...completamente sola...ya no tengo a mis padres...solo me quedas tú... prométeme que no __volverás a arriesgarte de esa manera...no quiero perderte a ti también...  
>- Jamás me perderás hermana...siempre estaré para ti...por que soy tu hermano mayor...y es mi deber protegerte...<em>

_Ambos pegasos se confortaron el uno al otro a pesar de las heridas que tenían encima mientras veían a lo lejos como el sol iba ocultándose._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Thunder Slash nunca pudo olvidar aquel día jurando que algún día haría que Blue Hurricane pagase por todo lo que les había hecho ya que aquel pegaso nunca perdía la oportunidad para burlarse de Thunder Slash y su hermana, y aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad y su rencor contra aquel pegaso había desaparecido, todo aquel odio e ira que la princesa Celestia había logrado reprimir en el corazón del pegaso, este volvió a surgir en el corazón de Thunder Slash recordando a Rainbow Dash y como estaba en una cama de hospital a punto de morir.

- Esta vez...no habra contemplaciones...e estado reprimiéndome mucho tiempo pero esto no va a quedar así...Blue Hurricane vas a pagar lo que hiciste...

Dijo el pegaso surcando los cielos a una velocidad tal que logro crear un arco iris en el cielo aunque sin lograr el efecto del Sonic Rainboom. Por otro lado Soarin había llegado por fin a la casa de Blue Hurricane, era una residencia del mismo tipo que todas las casas de Cloudsdale pero mucho más imponente al grado tal de que incluso tenía jardines, una piscina, una losa deportiva y en la parte central en forma de T se encontraba la residencia principal que en la parte central tenía un imponente balcón y un observatorio.

Soarin' entro a la casa y sin pedir invitación se escabullo por la losa deportiva donde no encontró a nadie a la vista por lo que avanzo rápidamente dentro de la casa llegando a la cocina, allí escucho un ruido un tanto extraño así que se asomo de manera cautelosa para encontrar quien lo hacía, cuando llego a la fuente del ruido encontró a un grifo semi inconsciente en el suelo con un atuendo de chef. Soarin' se estaba preguntando quien sería el grifo y que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, cuando de súbito noto que el grifo estaba recuperando la consciencia.

- Ayuda...-dijo el grifo quien al parecer iba a perder el sentido nuevamente para luego notar la presencia del pegaso enmascarado-quien seas...te suplico que me ayudes...  
>- Calma...dime quien eres y que te paso...<br>- Mi nombre es Gustave le Grand...-dijo el grifo-y soy el cocinero de este lugar desde hace una semana...  
>- Ya veo-repuso Soarin'-pero que te paso alguien te ataco?<br>- Sí...el hijo del señor de la mansión...se volvió loco...pidió que le hiciera una serie de cupcakes de color arco iris...pero como no tenía idea de como dar ese tono de color ya que mi especialidad son los pasteles...de todas maneras le presente algo similar a los cupcakes que pidió y como respuesta me ataco de manera violenta...  
>- Y como se llama el hijo del señor de la mansión...<br>- Blue Hurricane-repuso el grifo-te pido que me ayudes a salir de aquí...ese pegaso esta loco...a comenzado a golpear a todos en la mansión...y puede sonar descabellado pero parece como poseído...

Soarin' escucho el relato del grifo y estaba algo escéptico sobre lo que le contaron, pero el hecho de que el grifo se encontrase golpeado podía probar la veracidad de su relato. Soarin' como pudo le vendo las heridas al grifo y le dio algo de agua y comida de la cocina diciéndole que se quedase en ese lugar mientras iba a buscar a Blue Hurricane, pero el grifo le aconsejo que era mejor que no lo hiciese, el pegaso no hizo caso a la advertencia del grifo y más bien le pregunto en que lugar de la mansión estaba el cuarto de Blue Hurricane. Gustave le respondió que en la zona norte del cuarto piso, pero volvió a insistir en que era mejor abandonar el lugar inmediatamente.

Soarin' le dijo que tenía cosas pendientes que arreglar con Blue Hurricane y abandono la cocina recorriendo los salones de la mansión, en cada salón el pegaso encontró varios objetos rotos y a los sirvientes tendidos en el suelo con signos de haber sido golpeados de manera severa. El pegaso estaba convenciéndose cada vez de que Blue Hurricane estaba loco o peor para maltratar a sus propios sirvientes, aunque trataba de dejar esa idea fuera de su cabeza ya que se daba cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sentir pena por Blue Hurricane y en ese momento no podía sentir clemencia por el pegaso que casi mato a Rainbow Dash, el que lo hubiesen acusado de asesino, el haber traumatizado a Sweetie Belle, el haber puesto a toda Equestría en contra de los Wonderbolt, y por último el estado en que se encontraba la pegaso de crin arco iris sumadas a las burlas que Blue Hurricane le había hecho cuando aún era un pegaso inexperto.

Soarin' apresuro el paso decidido a cobrarse todos los crímenes que había hecho Blue Hurricane. Luego de un rato Soarin' llego a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso de la mansión, mientras subía se le hizo raro ver una escultura de Rainbow Dash de tamaño natural en la parte central de las escaleras y que a diferencia de todos los otros objetos de aquel piso, los cuales estaban rotos o dañados, la estatua estaba completamente intacta. El pegaso dejo ese pensamiento de lado y abrió la puerta que iba al cuarto piso, en ella no encontró sirvientes tumbados pero si varias fotos, afiches y pequeñas esculturas de Rainbow Dash así como también objetos de colección de los Wonderbolt aunque estos últimos estaban en su mayoría maltratados o rotos. Soarin' se sentía un tanto confundido pero decidió que averiguaría todo cuando se encontrase cara a cara con Blue Hurricane.

Después de aquel salón Soarin' llego a una puerta la cual abrió dentro la habitación estaba bien iluminada se podía ver varios muebles finamente labrados, las paredes estaban hechas de mármol pulido y como en el otro cuarto habían varios objetos que hacían referencia a Rainbow Dash, y en medio de ellos Soarin' pudo notar a un pegaso blanco de crin azul el cual estaba vestido como un wonderbolt mientras bailaba con una muñeca similar a Rainbow Dash la cual estaba vestida con el mismo vestido que uso la verdadera en la boda de la princesa Cadance, Soarin' reconoció al pegaso como Blue Hurricane.

- Al fin nos encontramos...

Dijo Soarin' tratando de llamar la atención de Blue Hurricane quien seguía bailando con la muñeca al parecer sin darse cuenta de la presencia del capitán de los Wonderbolt. En medio de aquel extraño baile Soarin' podía escuchar claramente que Blue Hurricane estaba que hablaba con la muñeca mientras parecía estar cantando una canción.

_- Oh mi querida Rainbow Dash...pony de brillante color multicolor...siempre tu y ese bobo se oponían a mí...nadie me negó nada desde que podía volar...y ustedes si lo hicieron...y en secreto te ame y te desprecie...te mande flores y las rechazaste...te mande golpes los cuales recibiste...pero tu seguías haciendo gala de aquella belleza y valentía que me seguía encandilando...oh mi querida Rainbow Dash cuando seras mía..._

Soarin' se quedo impresionado por las incongruencias que Blue Hurricane estaba diciendo y cada vez se convencía de que ese pegaso había perdido el juicio o estaba demente. Blue Hurricane por su parte seguía bailando con la muñeca acariciándola y golpeándola, alabándola e insultándola, Soarin' por fin harto de aquella escena se acerco a Blue Hurricane dispuesto a sacarle respuestas cuando de improviso noto que el pegaso de crin azul se detuvo dejando la muñeca semimutilada de Rainbow Dash en el suelo para luego voltear a verlo con una mirada un tanto perturbadora.

- Como te atreves a venir aquí-dijo Blue Hurricane mirando a Soarin'-no quiero ver a nadie...al que venga lo destruiré, al que me moleste lo golpeare, y al que me niegue las cosas lo matare...  
>- Basta de esta charada-respondió Soarin'-sabes quien soy?<br>- Un hereje-respondió rápidamente el pegaso-has venido a profanar mi santuario...pagaras por violar este lugar donde yo y mi amada Rainbow Dash podemos estar juntos...-dijo el pegaso abrazando la muñeca-nadie debe molestarnos...por que ella es mía...ella me pertenece...siempre obtengo lo que quiero...y haré lo que sea...incluso destruirla si es que alguien va a tenerla o piensa alejarla de mi lado...  
>- BASTA¡<p>

Fue lo unico que dijo Soarin' lanzandose contra Blue Hurricane para darle un golpe en el rostro haciendo que el pegaso se estrellase contra unos muebles atrás de él, Soarin' espero que Blue Hurricane se pusiese de pie lo cual hizo tras lo cual grito de manera enloquecida para luego lanzarse sobre Soarin e intentar golpearlo, Soarin' se quedo donde estaba y esquivo todos los golpes de Blue Hurricane con relativa facilidad, para luego darle un golpe en la boca del estomago y volverlo a lanzar contra los muebles.

- Eres un infeliz-repuso Blue Hurricane-como te has atrevido a golpearme...y más en este lugar...  
>- Cierra la boca¡ eres un desgraciado-interrumpió Soarin'-como te atreviste a lastimar a Rainbow Dash...y dices que la amas...eso que hiciste no puede ser llamado amor...<br>- Tu que sabes idiota-dijo Blue Hurricane volviendo a atacar a Soarin de manera rapida-soy un orgulloso miembro de la familia Hurricane...descendiente directo del comandante Hurricane uno de los fundadores de Equestría...y siempre obtengo lo que quiero...nadie me niega nada...entiendes nada¡

Como respuesta Soarin' esquivo otro golpe para luego darle un golpe directo a la boca a Blue Hurricane haciendo que se volviese a caer en el piso, en ese momento Soarin' se quito la mascara mirando fijamente a Blue Hurricane.

- Me reconoces...  
>- Sí-repuso Blue Hurricane-eres el infeliz que maltrato el corazón de Rainbow Dash...Soarin' capitán de los Wonderbolt...<br>- Como te atreves a decir eso...yo nunca lastime su corazón...  
>- Sí lo hiciste-dijo Blue Hurricane mientras se ponía en pie y sonreía de manera un tanto extraña-con tu estúpido ego...la ignorabas por completo...a pesar de todas las cosas que ella hizo por ti...ella te amaba...y tu nunca le hiciste caso...nunca demostraste una sola muestra de afecto...pero la muy tonta seguía amándote...<br>- Eso no es cierto...  
>- Claro que lo es-repuso Blue Hurricane-mencioname una sola vez en que le hayamos dicho "te quiero" en su hermoso rostro y yo retirare todo lo que dije de nosotros...<p>

Soarin' se encontraba sumamente molesto por lo que el pegaso le decía ya que era cierto lo que este le decía pero lo que más lo comenzaba a exasperar es que este hablaba de manera que se refería a si mismo como él, Blue Hurricane por su lado paso al lado de Soarin' y volvió a bailar con la maltratada muñeca de Rainbow Dash.

- Y tu que dices Rainbow Dash-decía Blue Hurricane hablándole a la muñeca-acaso alguna vez te e dicho te quiero directamente...Soarin' se lo hemos dicho?...no somos unos desconsiderados...ella nos quería y nosotros nos ocultamos en nuestra estúpida cobardía y timidez...apenas agradecimos un cochino pastel de manzana-dijo Blue Hurricane tirando un pastel que había a un lado a la cara de Soarin quien lo esquivo-y en la boda apenas si bailamos una pieza y luego nos quedamos callados...  
>- Deja de hablar como si fueras yo¡<br>- Si tienes razón...yo no soy tu pero sin embargo puedo serlo...mira tengo mi propio traje de los Wonderbolt...visto como tú, hablo como tú, e incluso me alimento como tú

Al decir esto Blue Hurricane se puso de pie nuevamente pasando al lado de Soarin' dandole un leve toque en su crin y luego se comenzó a comer el pastel tirado en el suelo, Soarin' llego al limite de la paciencia y se lanzo sobre Blue Hurricane, el pegaso a diferencia de la primera vez comenzó a esquivar los ataques de Soarin' de manera muy rápida pero en ningún momento hacía ademán de querer regresarle un golpe y en lugar de eso parecía estar riéndose de manera sumamente extraña lo cual exasperaba a Soarin', finalmente el pegaso de crin azul logro conectarle un golpe en el rostro a Blue Hurricane dejándolo tumbado en el suelo para luego tenerlo aprisionado.

- Por que quisiste matar a Rainbow Dash...-dijo Soarin' pero al ver que el pegaso no respondía le dio un golpe para hacer que reaccionase pero Blue Hurricane seguía riéndose, Soarin' se estaba cansando y finalmente comenzó a golpear a Blue Hurricane de manera incesante pero de súbito se detuvo cuando vio que la cara de Blue Hurricane se deformaba y luego se dio cuenta de que a quien le estaba pegando era a Mare Do Well-pero como...

Soarin' no entendía que paso volteo el rostro y luego miro que Blue Hurricane estaba atrás de él besando a la muñeca de Rainbow Dash.

- Que diablos hiciste...  
>- Hacer yo-dijo Blue Hurricane en un tono de escepticismo-yo nada...tu sólito comenzaste a golpear a esta pony enmascarada que vino después de ti...<br>- Mientes...algo hiciste...  
>- Yo nada...-repuso el pegaso con un gesto de inocencia-crees que me voy a ensuciar mis lindos cascos con basura como ustedes...soy de la clase alta...para que molestarme si puedo hacer que se maten sólitos...<p>

En ese momento Soarin' noto que uno de los ojos de Blue Hurrican el cual era de color azul se ponía de color amarillo con la iris roja, Soarin' estaba seguro que había visto ese ojo en otra parte pero no estaba seguro de donde. Pero dejo un rato esa idea mientras hacía que Mare Do Well se pusiese de pie.

- Te encuentras bien...  
>- Sí...-repuso la pony enmascarada-pero debes tener cuidado...Onyx me advirtió que hay algo raro dentro de este pegaso...y ahora lo se cuando al llegar vi como golpeaste a Blue Hurricane luego este dijo algo que no entendí y te dio un toque en la cabeza que te decoloro un poco...y luego comenzaste a atacarme...te estaba diciendo que te detuvieras pero no lo hacías...<br>- No se que diablos me paso...-repuso Soarin' mirando a Blue Hurricane quien al parecer estaba disfrutando de la confusión de aquellos ponys-esta vez no volvera a engañarme...  
>- Tranquilo Soarin'-repuso Mare Do Well-este tipo es de cuidado...<br>- Bien dicho Derpy Hooves-interrumpió Blue Hurricane-y por cierto que patética al esconder tus defectos en ese tonto disfraz...nunca dejas de ser patética desde la escuela de vuelo hasta hoy...y dando verguenza a tu pequeña hija...como se llamaba Donkye...Donkey...Dinkoy...

Esta vez la que perdió la calma fue Mare Do Well quien se lanzó sobre Blue Hurricane solo para ser rechazada de manera violenta por una especie de campo de fuerza.

- Pero creo que ya me canse de jugar...es hora de que me encargue de la basura...

Diciendo aquello el otro ojo del pegaso comenzó a ponerse de color blanco mientras Derpy y Soarin por alguna razón comenzaron a sentir una leve sensación de escalofríos.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN LO DEJO HASTA AQUI HASTA EL PROXIMO EPISODIO Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE AUN ME SIGAN LEYENDO Y BUENO NOS VEMOS<strong>


	10. Acto 9: Blue Hurricane

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES ONYX BLACKSTAR, NOBLE HEART y SILVER MIST**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO ( subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>Soarin' y Mare Do Well no entendía de donde salía aquel extraño escalofrío al estar frente a Blue Hurricane quien tenía dos ojos que diferían en tonalidad, siendo aquel ojo blanco mucho más aterrador que el ojo amarillo de iris roja. Blue Hurricane por su lado levanto sus cascos delanteros y luego pego dos golpes en el suelo, Soarin' se pregunto que intentaba hacer en el momento en que Mare Do Well lo empujo de lado de donde estaba parado para colocarse en su lugar recibiendo una potente descarga eléctrica que sacudió a la pony enmascarada, para luego mandarla contra una columna detrás de ella.<p>

- Pero que haces-protesto Blue Hurricane-estás destrozando mi habitación...sabes cuanto me costara hacer que la vuelvan a poner como estaba...  
>- Desgraciado-dijo Soarin muy molesto mirando a Mare Do Well-te encuentras bien?<br>- Sí no te preocupes...-repuso la pony enmascarada poniéndose de pie-ya e recibido descargas como estás...no bajes la guardia...  
>- De acuerdo pero como viste esa descarga eléctrica...<br>- Gracias a un amigo...deja que te guié por donde vienen...  
>- De acuerdo-repuso Soarin' mirando a Blue Hurricane quien extiro su casco hacia el techo y luego parecía estar haciendo ademán de estar colgado de una soga que al parecer no se veía para luego balancearse de un lado a otro-que pretende...<p>

Mare Do Well le advirtió que era mejor prepararse para cualquier eventualidad y que no tomase a la ligera lo que Blue Hurricane hiciera, el pegaso de crin azul le tomo la palabra y luego vio como Blue Hurricane se balanceaba primero de manera lenta luego de manera rápida pero siempre haciendo ademán de estar colgado de alguna especie de soga la cual no se veía, Soarin decidió no esperar y fue dispuesto a golpear a Blue Hurricane antes de esperar cualquier movimiento por parte de su contrario, pero antes de hacerlo Blue Hurricane se balanceo de manera tal que se hizo a un lago a gran velocidad y luego hizo un movimiento curvo ascendente dando la impresión de que se iba a estrellar contra el techo para confusión de Soarin' y Mare Do Well.

Luego para sorpresa de los pegasos Blue Hurricane atravesó el techo pero sin hacerle un solo daño a la estructura, Soarin' no sabía como Blue Hurricane había hecho eso cuando de improviso se viro viendo que Blue Hurricane apareció por una pared rodeado de una aura eléctrica intentando colisionar contra él cosa que apenas esquivo pero a costa de quemarse parte de sus alas, Mare Do Well por su lado miro como Blue Hurricane seguía flotando haciendo ademán de estar colgado a alguna cosa, por lo que espero a que esta vez fuese el blanco del pegaso diciendole a Soarin' que se colocara a su lado. Soarin' hizo como la pony enmascarada le pidió y luego vio como esta comenzó a girar a gran velocidad creando un pequeño tornado en el momento en que vio como Blue Hurricane los quería envestir, Mare Do Well entonces acelero la velocidad ascendiendo indicándole a Soarin' que hiciese lo mismo, juntos ambos pegasos lograron envolver a Blue Hurricane quien se quedo envuelto en el centro del tornado creado por Mare Do Well y Soarin' haciendo que se estrellase contra el techo y luego contra el suelo de manera aparatosa para luego hacer ademanes de estar amarrado con alguna cosa que ni Soarin' ni Mare Do Well podían ver.

- Listo lo vencimos...-dijo Soarin' al ver a Blue Hurricane tendido en el suelo-ahora vamos a noquearlo antes de que se reponga...  
>- Espera-dijo la pony enmascarada-no lo tomes tan a la ligera...<br>- Eh?

Soarin' se quedo confundido por lo dicho por Mare Do Well y se pregunto que cosa esperaba para luego mirar a Blue Hurricane quien se levanto.

- Maldición-grito Blue Hurricane-idiotas...no los deje entrar aquí para que me hagan quedar mal...soy un pegaso de clase alta y no puedo perder con estos alfeñiques¡

Subitamente otra voz se comenzó a escuchar venida desde Blue Hurricane mientras su rostro se distorsionaba un poco.

- Es por que no nos dejas tomar control total...lo olvidas-bufo una voz-en otras condiciones podría crear un lindo Caos aquí y esos dos se habrían matado sólitos pero ya use mi toque con uno de ellos...así que estoy bajo de energía por andar incompleto...  
>- No me importa...que estés incompleto-grito Blue Hurricane mientras su rostro parecía volver a la normalidad-si están aquí es para hacer lo que les mando...<br>- Que ser tan patético-repuso otra voz venida de Blue Hurricane-sino fuese por que necesitamos tu cuerpo hace tiempo que me hubiese ido...pero esta bien déjame tomar el control un poco y darle a la basura su merecido...  
>- De acuerdo...<br>- Que le pasa...por que esta hablando solo-pensaba Soarin' viendo a Blue Hurricane mientras notaba que su ojo blanco brillaba de manera extraña-otra vez esa sensación de escalofrío...  
>- Prepárate Soarin' y no pierdas la calma...<p>

Soarin' asintió un poco a la petición de Mare Do Well luego vieron como Blue Hurricane generaba energía eléctrica que comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo y luego convertido en una especie de pelota eléctrica se fue en persecución de los pegasos rebotando por toda la habitación con tal de aplastarlos con aquella energía eléctrica, el problema aumentaba debido a que en ciertos momentos Blue Hurricane no colisionaba contra la pared sino que las atravesaba como si fuese un fantasma para luego aparecer de manera aleatoria por otro lado e incluso del piso y caer de sorpresa sobre Soarin y Mare Do Well quien a duras penas esquivaban los ataques de Blue Hurricane.

Así paso un rato durante el cual ni Soarin ni Mare Do Well encontraban una manera de parar a Blue Hurricane cuando de improviso la pony enmascarada le dijo a Soarin que se quedase quieto en donde estaba, Soarin se preguntaba que tenía en mente Mare Do Well pero esta solo le dijo que confiara, Blue Hurricane por su parte se fue de manera rápida contra Soarin al verlo estático dispuesto a aplastarlo, Soarin le vio venir pero se quedo parado donde estaba, cuando la colisión iba ser inminente Mare Do Well voló rápidamente a donde estaba Soarin y lo saco del camino de la embestida de Blue Hurricane poniendo en su lugar la muñeca de Rainbow Dash aunque su capa termino quemándose en el proceso.

Blue Hurricane al ver la muñeca trato de parar su ataque pero no pudo evitar calcinarla mientras Mare Do Well le dijo a Soarin que se tapase la boca, Blue Hurricane por su lado deshizo la esfera eléctrica donde estaba y sumamente molesto vio los pedazos rotos de la muñeca de Rainbow Dash.

- No mi adorada Rainbow Dash que te hicieron estos infelices-lloraba Blue Hurricane mientras abrazaba los restos de la muñeca mientras una especie de humo azul se esparcía un poco en el ambiente-malditos como se atrevieron...el único que mata a Rainbow Dash soy yo...idiotas...malditos...

El ojo de Blue Hurricane de improviso se puso de color amarillo con el iris rojo y luego desapareció en el aire, Soarin se fustro un poco ya que penso que había desaparecido pero Mare Do Well le dijo que presentía que Blue Hurricane seguía en el lugar y en efecto luego de un rato apareció una especie de guante flotante en el aire y luego Blue Hurricane apareció nuevamente rodeado de 3 nubes de color rojo, azul y amarillo, Soarin no se espero y se lanzó sobre Blue Hurricane quien le lanzó 4 esferas eléctricas de la nube amarilla las cuales fueron esquivadas apenas debido a la gran velocidad en la que iban, tras haber lanzado las esferas eléctricas Blue Hurricane lanzó una gran esfera eléctrica al suelo electrocutando todo el piso para luego desaparecer rapidamente antes de que Soarin alcanzase a golpearlo.

Mare Do Well por su lado ni bien la esfera eléctrica colisiono en el suelo se elevo en el aire antes de que la electricidad del piso la alcanzase, luego ambos pegasos se quedaron un rato en el aire mirando para todos sitios esperando a ver donde iba aparecer Blue Hurricane, luego de unos momentos vieron de nuevo aquel guante flotante aparecer por atrás de ellos y luego a Blue Hurricane quien lanzó 4 esferas al parecer eléctricas pero de la nube roja las cuales les daba una apariencia de bolas de fuego. Mare Do Well al verlo comenzó a volar haciendo circulos para que las esferas esas la siguieran, Soarin por su parte se lanzó sobre Blue Hurricane quien comenzó a lanzarle varias esferas eléctricas a través de la nube amarilla.

Soarin las esquivo todas aunque recibiendo una en un costado cerca de su ala derecha para golpear a Blue Hurricane directo en el rostro quien se encolerizo en contra de Soarin tratando de responder con un golpe de su casco envuelto en electricidad. El golpe rozo la mejilla de Soarin rompiendo parte de su mascara para luego irse hacia atrás a gran velocidad observando como Blue Hurricane fue en su persecución volviendo a lanzar varias esferas eléctricas de gran tamaño las cuales dejaron el traje de Soarin hecho trizas. Blue Hurricane continuo su ataque de manera incesante sobre Soarin quien no encontraba un momento de hacer un contraataque hasta que Blue Hurricane lo acorralo contra una esquina, al tenerlo en ese sitio Blue Hurricane puso sus ojos blancos haciendo que el Wonderbolt sintiese escalofríos y se paralizara por un momento mientras que en su casco se formaba una esfera eléctrica de regulares proporciones.

Soarin si bien sentía miedo trataba de moverse pero no podía era como si lo hubiesen paralizado mientras veía impotente como Blue Hurricane terminaba de agrandar la esfera y luego se preparo para lanzarla sobre él inmovilizado wonderbolt, cuando de súbito Mare Do Well ataco corporalmente a Blue Hurricane aunque este se volteo y decidió cambiar de blanco preparándose para usar la esfera eléctrica sobre el pegaso enmascarado. Lo que Blue Hurricane no se espero es que de improviso todo su cabello comenzó a crecer de manera desmedida tapándole la cara haciendo que perdiese el control de su propio ataque lo que ocasiono que se golpeara a si mismo. Soarin mientras tanto noto que ya podía moverse y se lanzo sobre Blue Hurricane dándole varios golpes en todo el cuerpo seguido de Mare Do Well quien a diferencia de Soarin no conectaba tantos golpes.

Luego de algunos momentos Blue Hurricane estaba tambaleándose debido a los golpes recibidos.

- Bien ya no puede seguir-dijo Soarin mirando la situación actual de Blue Hurricane-ahora le daré el golpe definitivo...  
>- Aguarda lo necesitamos vivo...<br>- No-dijo Soarin mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Blue Hurricane el cual se comenzaba a poner de pie pero con algo de estática en el cuerpo-si lo dejo levantarse nuevamente sera un peligro para cualquier otro pony de Equestría como lo fue con Rainbow Dash...  
>- Entiendo como te sientes...pero no esta en nuestros cascos tomar la justicia por nuestra cuenta...<br>- Siempre respete las leyes por que creí que eran justas pero ahora es diferente...este pegaso lastimo a alguien a quien le debo muchas cosas...no ya no es un pegaso es un objetivo...

Soarin se dispuso a golpear a Blue Hurricane a pesar de las protestas de Mare Do Well, Blue Hurricane por su lado trato de crear más esferas eléctricas pero su cuerpo seguía sufriendo alteraciones sumadas al crecimiento exagerado de cabello, ahora sus alas parecían estar volando en reversa, su cuerpo se comenzó a llenar de puntos azules y una de sus cascos delanteros parecía estar hecho de hule.

- Maldición...que rayos me ocurre...ustedes...-grito Blue Hurricane volviendo a hablar solo-que es lo que me están haciendo...a que se debe que mi cuerpo actué así...  
>- No tengo la más mínima idea...-repuso una de las voces-algo que es ajeno a nosotros fue absorbido por tu cuerpo y provoco que pase esto...<br>- PUES ARREGLENLO¡ ES UNA ORDEN¡  
>- Otra vez esta hablando solo-repuso Soarin viendo a Blue Hurricane-debe estar loco...pero eso no explica por que le creció el cabello de esa manera...<br>- Broma venenosa-repuso Mare Do Well-tardo un poco en actuar...  
>- Que cosa-la cara de Soarin no parecía entender lo dicho por la pony enmascarada-de que broma estás hablando...<br>- Te acuerdas del humo azul que se desprendió de la muñeca que Blue Hurricane destrozo cuando te quiso atacar...  
>- Sí-dijo Soarin haciendo memoria-pero que hay con eso...<br>- Le puse una bomba de broma venenosa a la muñeca cuando Blue Hurricane no se dio cuenta...luego solo basto que este la rompiera para que se detonara...  
>- Y eso es lo que ocasiona que se pusiera así...<br>- Sí...la broma venenosa tiene efectos colaterales muy ambiguos así que no te sorprendas de que otras cosas más le pasen a Blue Hurricane...

Soarin al escuchar eso volvió a atacar a Blue Hurricane quien se trato de defender, pero con uno de sus cascos incapacitados le era imposible defenderse de los golpes de Soarin quien termino por golpearlo y hacer que atravesara una ventana cayendo en el patio exterior de la casa. Ya en el suelo Soarin lo tomo por unos mechones largos de cabello.

- Antes de que te de tu merecido vas a decirme por que atacaste a Rainbow Dash...y por que me inculpaste...  
>- No tengo por que responder a un pegaso de baja clase como tú...<br>- Mala respuesta...-repuso el Wonderbolt volviendo a golpear a Blue Hurricane haciendo que tosiera sangre-ahora responde antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda...  
>- No Soarin aguanta...<p>

Grito Mare Do Well sin entender bien que pasaba cuando de improviso Blue Hurricane derritió todo el cabello que le estorbaba en forma de azúcar y golpeo frontalmente a Soarin con una esfera eléctrica que lanzo al Wonderbolt contra un árbol, Mare Do Well intento ayudarlo pero de improviso noto que sus cascos se congelaron dejandole aprisionada en el piso, mientras notaba como Blue Hurricane se estaba comenzando a recuperar de todos el daño que le habían hecho.

- Vaya que se tardaron-repuso Blue Hurricane mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre de su boca al tiempo que una de las voces le comenzaba a responder-tomo algo de tiempo no soy un curador...solo altere un poco lo que estorbaba pero casi me quedo sin energía...si ese es el caso-repuso la otra voz-creo que me toca liquidar a estos dos y luego a vengarnos de las otras ponys que me desterraron...  
>- No olvides-repuso Blue Hurricane-que es mi cuerpo así que nada se hará si yo no lo ordeno...y ahora-Blue Hurricane fijo su mirada en Soarin quien se estaba poniendo de pie para luego aprisionarlo contra la pared con unas esposas de hielo e impedir que se moviese-ya que estás tan interesado en saber por que lastime a mi Rainbow Dash pues bien te daré gusto antes de terminar contigo...<p>

Blue Hurricane entonces conto como había crecido dentro de una familia de pegasos importantes descendientes directos del General Hurricane, uno de los fundadores de Equestría, y que como tal su futuro estaba reservado para cosas importantes por lo que desde muy pequeño se le entreno y se le dio todo lo que a un pegaso se le podía dar, pero menos una cosa, tras lo cual Blue Hurricane saco un arete, el mismo arete que se había hecho con un pedazo de la crin arcoiris que le quito a Rainbow Dash de pequeña.

- Nunca pude tener esto...  
>- Un arete...-Soarin se quedo perplejo al ver dicha cosa-casi matas a Rainbow Dash por esa baratija¡<br>- No es el arete...es esta crin arco iris...crin que solo los pegasos que están destinados a grandes cosas...poseen...  
>- De que hablas...<br>- No lo sabes-repuso Blue Hurricane-bien tendré que culturisarte en el tema...la leyenda habla que junto al general Hurricane había un clan de pegasos muy particular, el clan Rainbow, poseedores de extrañas facultades cuya característica principal es que todos sus miembros tenían crin arco iris, dicho clan ayudo a los pegasos de la recién fundada Equestría para que formaran los cimientos de lo que sería Cloudsdale, para dicho propósito usando sus extrañas facultades aquellos pegasos crearon las piedras del alba y la piedra del crepúsculo las cuales dieron poder y energía a las fortificaciones más importantes de las ciudades de los pegasos...pero inexplicablemente todo el clan Rainbow comenzó a desaparecer...quizás una enfermedad, la guerra que se desato contra el reino de los grifos, tal vez la envidia de los otros pegasos quienes ansiaban aquellas extrañas facultades de los miembros del clan Rainbow, o tal vez la misma costumbre que ellos tenían de casarse con los miembros de su propio clan, nunca se supo, lo cierto es que...de la noche a la mañana el clan Rainbow comenzó a desaparecer hasta solo quedar unos pocos miembros hasta llegar al momento actual donde solo quedaban dos miembros del clan Rainbow...  
>- Te refieres a...<br>- Exacto Rainbow Dash y su estúpido primo son descendientes directos del clan Rainbow...unos pegasos de baja clase...mientras que yo que desciendo de sangre real no tengo aquellas facultades...no podía concebirlo...era inaceptable...  
>- Entonces atacaste a Rainbow Dash y su primo por que tenías envidia de ellos?<br>- No era envidia¡ Es justicia...yo soy un pegaso de clase alta y por tanto tengo derecho a tener las cosas que quiero y eso incluye las facultades del clan Rainbow...pero por más que lo intentaba no podía obtenerlas...era algo genético...así que intente opacar lo más que podía a Rainbow Dash para que nunca fuese nadie...pero no resulto...fue cuando escuche que ella estaba interesada en ingresar a los Wonderbolt...grupo al que quise unirme pero que por tu estúpida culpa y también de Rainbow Dash no conseguí entrar...  
>- De que hablas yo no tengo nada que ver con que puedas ser un Wonderbolt o no...el ser un Wonderbolt se debe conseguir por méritos propios y demostrar que mereces el título...<br>- Cierto...así que entrene bastante, pero para asegurarme de conseguir ingresar contrate a algunos chicos para amedrentar a todo aquel que diese el examen de ese día...no es que necesitara ayuda pero un poco de previsión no estaba de más...  
>- Si lo recuerdo...tú y tus infelices compinches molestaron a todo aquel que dijo que quería ser un Wonderbolt...e incluso yo estuve en el grupo de afectados...<br>- Sí lo cual me lleva al día en que me quede prendado de Rainbow Dash pero a la vez también de mi odio...  
>- No entiendo...<br>- Haz memoria Soarin...te acuerdas de esa pegaso llamado Fluttershy?  
>- Sí que hay con ella...<br>- Mis ineptos secuaces la molestaron aunque ella no iba a participar, no había quien no la molestase sin embargo Rainbow Dash la defendió...y producto de ello reto a mis compinches a una carrera...nunca olvidare aquel momento...mis compinches eran rápidos pero Rainbow Dash era mucho más veloz que cualquier otro pegaso que haya conocido...y luego cuando atravesó el ultimo aro que indicaba la meta de la carrera Rainbow Dash rompió la velocidad del sonido creando una explosión sonica que combinada a su propia crin arco iris creo la rainplosión sonica...algo que solo los pegasos de clase alta como yo se supone podrían hacer...era inconcebible que una pegaso de baja clase como Rainbow Dash pero allí estaba...en ese momento pensé en olvidar mis celos por Rainbow Dash e intente ser su amigo pero ella no quería saber nada conmigo...me dijo claramente que no deseaba estar al lado de un pegaso que se ufanaba de ser de la clase alta y despreciaba a otros...puedes creerlo...jamas alguien me había despreciado de esa manera...y menos una pegaso de baja clase...y todo el odio que tenía por Rainbow Dash regreso...así que comencé a vengar de ella...  
>- Que fue lo que le hiciste...<br>- Pues primero le dije cosas a mi padre para que expulsaran a Rainbow Dash de la academia de vuelo y no pudiese dar el examen para ingresar a los Wonderbolt...nunca imaginaras la expresión que puso cuando la echaron...  
>- Eres un...<br>- Silencio no e acabado-interrumpió Blue Hurricane dándole un golpe en el estomago a Soarin quien seguía paralizado-luego me prepare para dar mi prueba y restregarle mi triunfo a Rainbow Dash...pero inexplicablemente y a pesar de todas mis previsiones mi presentación fue opacada por un pegaso al cual todos daban por descartado...tú...  
>- Dices que yo tuve la culpa de que no te admitiesen en los Wonderbolt...-Soarin hizo memoria del día en que lo admitieron en los Wonderbolt y recordó que Blue Hurricane también participo en la prueba de admisión, durante la cual lo había estado molestando y también a los demás participantes, y además de sabotear la prueba, de manera que al final solo quedaron Blue Hurricane y Soarin a quien no se molesto en sabotear por que no lo consideraba competencia-es cierto ya recordé...pero sabes no te admitieron aquel día por tu falta de talento...no te admitieron por que eras un maldito tramposo¡ hiciste que tus infelices secuaces lastimaran a los otros postulantes...y cuando viste que tenía capacidades para ser un Wonderbolt intentaste sabotear mi prueba también...]<br>- Es por que no consideraba que fueses capaz de demostrar las habilidades de aquel día...pero no el wonderbolt tenía que opacar al pobre Blue Hurricane demostrando habilidades que no eran naturales en él y luego ser un maldito soplon...  
>- No cabe duda de que has perdido el juicio...<br>- Cállate que aún no e acabado...-interrumpió Blue Hurricane golpeando a Soarin en el estomago-después de eso me olvide de la idea de ser un Wonderbolt debido a que los entrenadores me vetaron de la academia de vuelo pero eso ya no me importaba...solo me interesaba humillar a Rainbow Dash para eso contrate a unos ineptos pegasos para que la molestaran aprovechando de que su primo ya no estaba para defenderla...pero curiosamente ella ya no era la pony asustadiza a la cual era fácil de espantar...lo cual me frustro mucho...luego llego el día de los jovenes voladores...día en el cual iba a demostrar a todos quien era Blue Hurricane, pero que casualidad que Rainbow Dash estuviese presente...aunque al principio quise sabotearla note que estaba como nerviosa con esa unicornio de alas falsas así que pensé que si hacía las cosas legalmente esta vez conseguiría toda la gloria y el respeto que merecía...pero me equivoque...la unicornio esa de alas falsas sufrió un accidente por su presunción y luego tu y esos dos otros wonderbolt pecaron de incompetencia al tratar de salvarla...solo para que Rainbow Dash salvase el día con su espectacular Sonic Rainboom lo cual eclipso por completo mi presentación...y quitándome la atención de todos...ya no podía soportar más ver como era eclipsado por esa hermosa Rainbow Dash...así que planee mi venganza desde ese momento...  
>- Que fue lo que hiciste...<br>- Bien primero desviar las cartas de solicitudes que le mandaron a Rainbow Dash para enrolarse en los Wonderbolt...aunque debo admitir que se tardaron mucho en mandarlas...pero las mandaron...así que me encargue de que dichas cartas nunca llegasen a su destino...  
>- Ahora entiendo por que Rainbow Dash nunca respondió las solicitudes...<br>- Vaya que entiendes...pero eso no me bastaba tenía que vengarme de Rainbow Dash y de una manera muy radical...pero me faltaba algo para conseguirlo...y no fue hasta que encontré...eso que por fin me decidí a vengarme...

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien lamento la tardanza pero tuve un serio problema con mi ordenador que se comió el original de este episodio el cual iba a ser más largo tratare de actualizar por que el archivo termino perdiéndose 2 veces lo cual me había desanimado mucho, bueno espero que el proximo no se demore tanto y de vuelta gracias a todos por apoyarme con el fic<strong>


	11. Intermedio: Mi papá

**BUENO HOLA A TODOS SE QUE ES TARDE Y ALGUNAS COSAS Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO SUBIR NADA, TUVE PROBLEMAS CON CIERTOS ASUNTOS, PERO BUENO CON MOTIVO DEL MES DEL DIA DEL PADRE PUES SE ME OCURRIO ESTE OS QUE ES PARTE DEL FINAL DE SHATTERED RAINBOW.**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES ONYX BLACKSTAR, NOBLE HEART y SILVER MIST**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO ( subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es White Whirl, soy una pegaso que vive en un lugar llamado Equestria, mi mamá se llama Rainbow Dash, muchos ponies dicen que fue la pegaso más asombrosa que alguna vez voló por los cielos de Equestria y que yo soy su vivo imagen, sin embargo yo no puedo recordar a mi mamá por que cuando yo nací ella murió, los otros ponys no me quieren decir de que murió mi mamá, mi abuela paterna me dice simplemente que debo sentirme orgullosa de mi mamá, y a pesar de que no puedo recordarla e llegado a quererla por las fotos e historias que me cuentan de ella.<p>

Mi padre se llama Soarin, es el actual capitán del equipo aéreo de los Wonderbolt, es muy admirado por varios ponys de Equestria, mi padre me quiere mucho y es muy cariñoso pero trabaja gran parte del tiempo en los cuarteles de los Wonderbolt así que generalmente debo quedarme en casa con "Tank" que es la tortuga mascota que le perteneció a mi mamá, en las mañanas debo ir a ponyville que es un pueblo que se ubica cerca de mi casa en las nubes para asistir a la escuela, aunque para ir a ponyville debo ir encima de tank ya que aún no puedo volar.

Los días normales cuando llego a la escuela veo como a varios de mis amigos los traen sus padres o sus madres, la maestra -Cherrielee es muy buena con todos pero a veces debe salir momento en el cual algunos ponys me molestan por el hecho de que siempre me ven llegar en compañía de Tank diciendo que mis padres no me quieren lo cual me hace llorar, después de clase a veces me quedo mirando como otros ponys son recogidos por sus padres y madres, pero a mi me vienen a recoger las amigas de mi mamá, claro que algunas veces tienen cosas que hacer por lo que demoran así que debo esperar un buen tiempo sobre un columpio al lado de Tank, es en estos momentos que me pregunto por que mi mamá no esta a mi lado.

En ponyville a pesar de todo tengo muchos amigos, sobre todo las 5 amigas de mi mamá quienes siempre les agrada que les visite. Todas ellas son muy buenas y muy talentosas en las cosas que hacen y la paso bien a su lado. Así Twilight me enseña el valor de los libros, gracias a ella me gusta leer sobre todo las historias de Daring Do que era uno de los libros favoritos de mi mamá. Con Applejack aprendí el valor del trabajo duro y la honestidad, es impresionante verla como trabaja en su huerto de manzanas al lado de su hermano mayor Big Macintosh y su otra hermana Applebloom, aunque por alguna razón cuando les veo siento algo de nostalgia por algunas cosas que no se que sean.

Rarity es una pony muy sofisticada y famosa en Equestria por los hermosos vestidos que confecciona, a veces me pide que le ayude a modelar alguno de sus trajes y aunque no me agrada mucho la idea termino haciéndolo a veces cuando modelo un traje de color arco iris Rarity se pone a llorar cosa que no entiendo, ella simplemente dice que le traigo felicidad por usar sus vestidos aunque creo que miente. Fluttershy es una pegaso muy tranquila que cuida mucho a los animales, constantemente voy a verla para comprar la comida de Tank, con ella paso más tiempo que con otras ponys ya que me gusta mucho sus animales y también porque me cuenta mucho de como era mi mamá de potrilla, aunque a veces Fluttershy me da miedo cuando me mira con una expresión que ningún otro pony tiene, pero generalmente la usa para regañar a algunos animales rebeldes.

Pinkie Pie es muy divertida, siempre para alegre y saludando a todos los ponys que se le cruzan en su camino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a veces le gusta gastar algunas bromas a otros ponys e incluso e llegado a participar en dichas bromas, pero lo que más me agrada de Pinkie es su facilidad de sonreír y hacer una fiesta cuando un nuevo pony llega al pueblo ya que eso significa que podremos comer muchas cosas dulces, algunos días Pinkie me lleva al hospital para ir a visitar a ponys enfermos y animarlos ya que según ella la mejor medicina para las enfermedades es la felicidad, y vaya que es cierto por que basta ver como los ponys enfermos se mejoran cuando Pinkie viene a verlos para realizar los juegos y fiestas que solo Pinkie sabe hacer, y me agrada ver la cara sonriente de aquellos ponys.

Los días domingo mi papá tiene el día libre y la pasamos juntos todo el día, jugamos, comemos, salimos a pasear, pero solo nosotros dos, es el día domingo mi mejor día de la semana ya que papá me lleva a donde quiera, así me a llevado a conocer otros lugares fuera de ponyville, uno de los más impresionantes es Canterlot, el lugar donde viven las princesas Celestia y Luna. A veces es un poco difícil ir a pasear con mi papá ya que el es un pegaso muy famoso y varios ponys le piden un autógrafo o tomarse una foto con él, por lo que terminamos huyendo para poder tener un día tranquilo solo nosotros dos.

Casi al final del día papá me lleva a ver la tumba de mi mamá, a veces nos encontramos con mi tío Thunder Slash el cual también es muy cariñoso conmigo, el lugar donde yace mi mamá es un prado muy extenso adornado con árboles y algunas pequeñas flores. La tumba de mi mamá se ubica muy cerca de un risco desde donde se puede ver ponyville, sobre su tumba hay una estatua de ella con muchas fotos, flores y recuerdos de muchos de sus amigos. Bajo la estatua yace un grabado que dice:

_"Aquí yace Rainbow Dash, una de las pegasos más asombrosas de Ponyville, elemento de la Lealtad_

_Querida amiga, querida maestra, querida hermana, querida esposa, querida madre...tus amigos y familiares...nunca te olvidaremos..."_

Papá deja un ramo de flores y luego limpia la tumba para después ponerse a orar, lo mismo hace mi tío luego me piden que haga lo mismo, es en este momento que mi papá llora en silencio, yo por mi parte miro la tumba de mi mamá y no puedo dejar de pensar por que mi mamá no esta a mi lado tras lo cual me pongo a llorar. Después de visitar a mi mamá mi tío se despide de nosotros y se va no sin antes despedirse afectuosamente de mí luego papá y yo vamos a comer sobre las nubes muy cerca de la casa.

- Papá...  
>- Si pequeña...<br>- Por que mamá no esta con nosotros...  
>- La extrañas mucho...<br>- A veces sí...a veces no...ya que no tengo recuerdos de ella...al menos no propios...todos hablan bien de mamá de lo buena y asombrosa que fue...pero yo nunca pude conocerla...nunca supe como fue su voz...como era su sonrisa...ver como volaba...quisiera que estuviese aquí...  
>- Tu mamá esta con nosotros tal vez no físicamente pero lo esta en nuestro corazón...<br>- Pero yo quiero que este aquí conmigo...  
>- Lo está...-me responde papá mientras indica un arco iris en el cielo-cuando veas un arco iris en el cielo... sabrás que tu mamá a tu lado...<p>

Observo el arco iris en el cielo y luego miro a papá el cual sonríe pero a la vez llora, para luego mirarme mientras me da un suave beso en la frente, ya al finalizar el día papá me lleva de vuelta a casa, antes de dormir me lee alguna historia y se queda a mi lado hasta que me quedo dormida, aunque algunas veces me despierto a media noche y encuentro a papá llorando frente a un retrato de mamá.

- Rainbow Dash-dice mi papá mientras mira la foto de mamá-perdóname por no haberte podido salvar...espero que donde estés seas feliz...y cuides de White Whirl...yo hago lo que puedo pero ella siempre pregunta por ti...es tan difícil sin que estés tú aquí...tu eras muy importante para mí...y siento no haber podido ser la pareja ideal que tu te merecías...

Es posible que nunca sepa como murió mi mamá pero mi papá me quiere mucho y hace todo lo posible por que yo sea feliz, así que mamá donde quiera que estés espero que nos cuides a mi y a papá.

- Papá...  
>- White Whirl-responde mi papá al darse cuenta de que estoy allí-pero que haces despierta a esta hora...<p>

No respondo simplemente lo abrazo con mucho cariño mientras trato evitar llorar pero me es imposible.

- Te quiero papá...gracias por estar a mi lado...  
>- Yo también mi pequeña-responde mientras me abraza suavemente-gracias mas bien por alegrar mi vida con tu presencia...ahora que te parece si nos tomamos una foto?<br>- Una foto?  
>- Si-dice sacando una cámara de su mochila-ahorre algunos bits así que decidí comprar una...que te parece si la estrenamos...<p>

Acepto y esa misma noche nos tomamos varias fotos incluso Tank sale en ellas, pero mi favorita es una foto donde por alguna extraña razón aparece una mancha celeste a nuestro lado, no se que sea pero en aquel momento sentí que mamá estaba a nuestro lado, así que puedo decir que soy feliz, mi papá esta a mi lado y el hace que esta vida en la cual apenas conozco a mi mamá valga la pena.

"Gracias papá...y feliz día del padre..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno cuídense y espero que todos hayan pasado un buen día<strong>_


	12. Acto 10: Blue Hurricane  II

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES ONYX BLACKSTAR, NOBLE HEART y SILVER MIST**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO ( subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>La situación se había puesto muy complicada en la residencia de Blue Hurricane donde Soarin y Mare Do Well habían ido para atrapar a un extraño Blue Hurricane quien al parecer poseía habilidades mágicas fuera de lo común las cuales habían puesto en problemas al capitán de los Wonderbolt y a Mare Do Well al grado de que ambos estaban inmovilizados mientras que Blue Hurricane ya confiado de su victoria relataba la historia de como atento contra la vida de Rainbow Dash.<p>

- Y Bien-repuso Blue Hurricane mirando de manera imponente a Soarin quien trataba de moverse-pensé en vengarme de Rainbow Dash al principio solo eran las cartas desviadas que los Wonderbolt le mandaban...pero necesitaba humillarla...hacer que pagase todas las veces que me eclipso con sus cualidades...y pensé en inculparla por un crimen que no cometió...

- Pero en lugar de eso intentaste matarla...

- Sí bueno-dijo Blue Hurricane golpeando a Soarin en la boca por haberlo interrumpido-la idea de matarla no se me cruzo por la cabeza hasta que un día mientras paseaba por Manehattan en un mercado ambulante me tope con una extraña venta de antigüedades...

Así Blue Hurricane comento que no encontró nada de interesante en dichas cosas hasta que noto un raro artilugio para los cascos, una especie de puñal curvo soldado en un brazalete, la hoja del puñal tenía un extraño grabado que llamo la atención de Blue Hurricane por lo que compro la guadaña. En su casa el pegaso indago un poco acerca de lo que decía la hoja del puñal pero nadie pudo traducir lo que decía, hasta que una unicornio llamada Poem Light le dijo que lo que estaba escrito en la daga era la palabra "VENGANZA...". El pegaso se sorprendió pues era algo que en ese momento el ansiaba y se pregunto si era pura coincidencia que ese puñal tuviese escrito eso.

Con dichos pensamientos una noche Blue Hurricane entre sueños comenzó a escuchar voces aunque no encontraba de donde venían y pensó que estaba imaginándoselas pero las voces continuaron de manera constante comenzandolo a irritar y de súbito vio que el puñal estaba brillando de manera extraña, el pegaso se acerco para ver si se estaba imaginando aquel brillo pero no era una ilusión, el puñal estaba brillando de un intenso color rojo, y luego cuando Blue Hurricane intento agarrar el puñal este soltó un destello que dejo cegado al pegaso por un instante luego del cual noto que ya no estaba en su habitación sino en un sitio oscuro desde donde se podía ver 3 pilares donde unas extrañas sombras lo miraban de manera fija.

- Donde estoy-repuso Blue Hurricane-que es este sitio...

- Bienvenido a nuestra dimensión Blue Hurricane...-respondió una de las sombras la cual adopto la forma de una especie de pegaso con una voz un tanto femenina la cual al hablar transmitió una sensación de escalofrío en Blue Hurricane-así te llamas no...

- Quienes son ustedes...

- Nosotros-tomo la palabra la segunda sombra tomando la forma de una especie de dragon y hablando de un modo un tanto extraño-somos espíritus discordantes a todo lo que representa Equestría, detestando aquello referente a la vida y a las cosas buenas que han regido por estos lares...pero misteriosamente y por una razón que no entendemos del todo acabamos encerrados en este puñal donde nos encontramos con él...

La sombra con forma de dragón entonces señalo a la ultima sombra la cual se puso de pie tomando la forma de una especie de centauro.

- Así que tu fuiste el que exhalo aquella aura de maldad...

- Quienes son ustedes...

- Somos oscuridad, somos maldad, somos fuerzas vengativas...tu ansias venganza en contra de alguien sientes un odio tremendo...

- En efecto...pero eso no responde por que aparecí aqui tambien...

- Son aquellos sentimientos los que te trajeron aquí...aquel odio innato que nace de lo profundo de tu corazón...pero más que todo la frustración de no poder llevar a cabo tu tan anhelada venganza...

- Es verdad...-repuso el pegaso-deseo vengarme...quiero hacer que esa pegaso pague por lo que me hizo...

- Bien te podemos ayudar entonces...tan solo danos la manera de una salida al tan anhelado exterior...y te aseguramos que te daremos los medios necesarios para que puedas vengarte tanto como deseas...

- Me parece interesante...y que debería hacer...

- Pues tan solo dejarnos unirnos a tí y alimentarnos de aquel odio que sientes...

- Solo eso-repuso Blue Hurricane-bien pues se van a dar un hartazgo...adelante entonces...

Al decir esto aquellas sombras volaron sobre el pegaso comenzando a fusionarse con él mientras su antigua cutie mark representada por un remolino azul, era reemplazada por una de 3 estrellas oscuras en diferentes tonos sobrepuestas una sobre la otra, luego Blue Hurricane regreso a su mismo cuarto con el puñal enfundado en su pezuña, no entedió bien si lo que paso había sido un sueño hasta que las voces de aquellas sombras se volvieron a escuchar en su cabeza lo que le confirmo que no había sido una ilusión. A partir de ese día los sentimientos de odio y rencor contra Rainbow Dash se acrecentaron y su plan de venganza en contra de la pegaso de crin arco iris iban concretandose hasta el día en que decidió acabar con su vida. Momento en el cual Blue Hurricane termino su relato mientras un enojado Soarin lo miraba con mucha ira

- Pero sabes...no me esperaba que esos espirítus me mintieran por que me prometieron que mataría a Rainbow Dash...pero logro sobrevivir...así que esta vez...cuando me deshaga de ustedes dos...iré a visitar a Rainbow Dash para darle un boleto de ida sin regreso al otro mundo...así que Soarin cuando llegues alla me la saludas...

Soarin estaba furioso y trataba de cualquier manera de soltarse cuando vio como Blue Hurricane se preparo para apuñalarlo con la misma arma con la que había atacado a Rainbow Dash, pero de subito un pegaso de crin arco iris en armadura fue directo en modo de colisión contra Thunder Slash haciendo que ese se estrellase contra unos arboles para total confusión de Soarin y Mare Do Well quienes reconocieron al recien llegado como Thunder Slash.

- Así que tu fuiste el infeliz que casi mata a mi hermana...

- Quien diablos se atreve a interrumpirme...

- No me recuerdas acaso-repuso Thunder Slash-soy el hermano de la pegaso a la que casi mataste...el mismo pegaso al cual molestaba junto a tus infelices amigos...mi nombre es Thunder Slash...y soy un guardia de élite de la princesa Celestia...

- No me importa si eres el primo o el hermano de Celestia...nadie me interrumpe cuando me estoy divirtiendo¡

Al decir esto Blue Hurricane lanzo dos enormes bolas de fuego sobre el pegaso de armadura el cual las esquivo rapidamente para luego colisionar contra Blue Hurricane y darle un golpe de frente en la cara para luego usar sus alas y golpearlo con un golpe de viento directo al cuerpo de Blue Hurricane quien termino colisionando contra una pared, para luego dirigirse a donde estaban Soarin y Mare Do Well rompiendo el hielo que los tenía inmovilizados.

- Se encuentran bien?

- Sí gracias Thunder...-repuso Soarin-pero como llegaste aquí...

- Es una larga historia pero ahora lo importante es derrotar a Blue Hurricane y hacer que pague por lo que hizo...

- De acuerdo...

Por su lado Blue Hurricane se levanto muy enojado y lanzo esta vez esferas de hielo para inmovilizar a sus enemigos pero los pegasos las esquivaron y luego en una maniobra en grupo golpearon al pegaso por 3 flancos distintos haciendo imposible que Blue Hurricane pudiese responder, luego de unos instantes Soarin embistió a Blue Hurricane al ver que tenía la guardia baja lo que provoco que el pegaso terminase por caerse de su mansión de nubes con dirección al suelo. Al ver esto los 3 pegasos se lanzaron sobre él para evitar que muriera ya que a pesar de todo lo que hizo tenía que responder ante las autoridades de Equestría por lo que hizo.

- Maldición-pensaba Blue Hurricane mientras caía-vencido por unos pegasos de baja clase...yo...

- Oye muchacho-repuso una de las voces-este es todo el odio que puedes generar...

- Que-repuso Blue Hurricane tratando de moverse-cállense ustedes tienen la culpa de que este así en este momento...me prometieron que cumpliría mi venganza...y ahora estoy siendo derrotado por esos pegasos de baja clase...

- La razón de tu derrota es por que tu odio no es muy grande-repuso la voz-debes odiar...pero a gran escala deja que todo tu ser se llene de odio y furia en contra de aquellos que te hicieron daño y luego dejar que te consuma para que sientas su verdadero poder y puedas vengarte...vamos odia...ODIA¡

Al escuchar eso Blue Hurricane comenzó a generar más rencor y odio al tiempo que una energía de color violeta salía del puñal que poseía para luego rodearlo por completo y luego trastocar su cuerpo dándole un aspecto más corpulento mientras que sus alas dejaban de poseer plumas para luego pasar a las de un dragón, luego todo el cuerpo del pegaso se puso de color negro y sus ojos pasaron a ser similares a los de una serpiente para luego retomar vuelo e ir en rapida embestida sobre sus perseguidores y pasar a su lado en un rapido ascenso que genero una onda de viento que hizo que Soarin, Thunder Slash y Mare Do Well se terminaran por colisionar con unas nubes cercanas mientras veían el nuevo aspecto de Thunder Slash.

- Que diablos...-repuso Thunder Slash al ver el nuevo aspecto de Blue Hurricane-como fue que se transformo...

- Después de lo que e visto no me sorprende nada...-contesto Soarin-pero no me importa cuantas veces se transforme...debemos detenerlo...como sea

- De acuerdo...-repuso Thunder Slash-vamos entonces Soarin...

Diciendo eso ambos pegasos se lanzaron sobre Blue Hurricane mientras Mare Do Well se quedo atrás un momento viendo detenidamente el cambio que sufrió Blue Hurricane el cual espero el ataque a duo de Soarin y Thunder Slash para luego esquivarlos a ambos e inmediatamente dividirse en dos y golpear al mismo tiempo a sus enemigos. Thunder Slash se recupero del golpe e intento un contraataque pero Blue Hurricane se lanzó sobre él y luego genero una bola de fuego en su pezuña, Thunder Slash al ver la esfera se movió para esquivarla antes de que Blue Hurricane la lanzara pero antes de que se diese cuenta Blue Hurricane apareció a su lado golpeandolo en su armadura con la esfera haciendo que el pegaso se terminara por colisionar contra otra nube.

Mare Do Well por fin se decidió a moverse y lanzó dos especies de Boomerangs los cuales fueron carbonizados por Blue Hurricane antes de que estos si quiera lo golpearan para luego lanzarse a gran velocidad sobre la pegaso enmascarada la cual esquivo los tres primeros golpes para asombro de Blue Hurricane quien se dividió en 3 pegasos diferentes para luego golpear de manera letal a Mare Do Well la cual termino magullada en otra nube. Thunder Slash por su parte se puso de pie mirando muy enojado a Blue Hurricane y desplegó por completo sus alas haciendo relumbrar un extraño brillo azul.

Blue Hurricane no entendía que podía ser eso y le hizo una mueca al hermano de Rainbow Dash para que lo atacase confiado en que en su nueva forma nada lo podría dañar. Pero al estar así no se fijo que Soarin fue a atacarlo por un punto ciego de su defensa aunque Blue Hurricane adivino la intención y la dirección de dicho ataque por lo que se decidió a esperarlo de frente pero para su sorpresa Soarin a ultimo momento realizo un movimiento en forma de "V" invertida conectandole dos golpes a gran velocidad a Blue Hurricane quien no se espero la velocidad de dicho ataque dándose cuenta de que Soarin estaba usando la velocidad que uso cuando fue admitido en la prueba de los Wonder Bolt la cual rebasaba el mach 10.

Soarin se dio la vuelta para tomar un nuevo impulso y atacar a Blue Hurricane quien se le fue en persecución a gran velocidad a una velocidad similar al del wonderbolt, pero al hacerlo perdió de vista a Thunder Slash quien volaba hacia él rodeado de aquel brillo azul aunque su velocidad era mucho menor a la de Blue Hurricane por lo que le ignoro de momento y se fue en contra de Soarin aunque de subito todo el cuerpo de Thunder Slash se rodeo de electricidad estática en forma de un campo azul realizando un ataque que denominaba como "Embestida de Plasma", un ataque de electricidad estática almacenada en las alas del guardia de élite quien se transformo en una especie de rayo azul atacando a Blue Hurricane, él cual trato de esquivarlo inútilmente recibiendo un poderoso golpe corporal por parte de Thunder Slash que lo lanzó muy lejos deteniéndose a penas pero dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de electricidad estática.

Por su lado Mare Do Well aprovecho el momento y lanzó varias nubes eléctricas que había estado juntando mientras Blue Hurricane estaba peleando contra Soarin y Thunder Slash haciendo que se estrellasen contra Blue Hurricane dandole una potente descarga eléctrica y para rematarlo la pegaso enmascarada realizó unos giros creando un ciclón lanzando a Blue Hurricane al aire donde fue golpeado consecutivamente por Soarin y Thunder Slash terminando con un maltrecho Blue Hurricane quien se quedo un rato estático.

- Bien ya esta casi derrotado-dijo Soarin-en el siguiente ataque lo liquidamos...

- No estaría del todo segura-repuso Mare Do Well-aun siento esa sensación de escalofríos venida de este pegaso...no bajen la guardia...

- Entiendo-repuso Thunder Slash mientras su campo eléctrico bajaba un poco-Soarin...como te sientes...

- Estoy bien...no entiendo por que preguntas...

- Idiota-contesto Thunder Slash-usar el mach 10 por largo tiempo puede ser letal para cualquier pegaso...

- No me importa...-contesto el wonderbolt-no uso el mach 10 de manera seguida...y si no lo hacía Blue Hurricane podría haber barrido el piso con nosotros...

- En ese caso vamos a darle...listo...

- Cuando gustes...

Al decir esto los 3 pegasos se lanzaron sobre Blue Hurricane quien dejo de estar estático y desplegando sus alas lanzó una potente ventisca frenando el ataque de los pegasos luego genero dos especies de sombras de su cuerpo y comenzó un contraataque, ambos grupos hicieron ataques combinados a gran velocidad el problema es que las sombras pasaban de un estado físico a uno etéreo de manera tal que era difícil golpearlas momento en el cual Blue Hurricane terminaba por lanzar de nuevo aquella ventisca por sus alas provocando grandes daños en los pegasos, luego de otro frustrado ataque Blue Hurricane se dispuso a lanzar su ventisca nuevamente pero esta vez Thunder Slash se interpuso recibiendo todo el impacto de esta sobre sí, pero a diferencia de la primera vez estaba repeliendo el ataque con un resplandor que salía de su armadura.

- Que es ese resplandor...-dijo Soarin-de donde viene...

- Es el poder de la bendición de las princesas...-repuso Thunder Slash mientras soportaba la ventisca generada por Blue Hurricane-las princesas bendijeron una magia especial las armaduras de sus más poderosos guardias...lo cual les da una protección especial que se activa en momentos críticos...ahora Soarin vamos a darle su merecido a ese infeliz de Blue Hurricane...

Soarin no se hizo repetir la orden y junto a Mare Do Well se colocaron atrás de Thunder Slash y lo empujaron para repeler la ventisca de Blue Hurricane quien incremento el poder de su ataque pero la barrera de la armadura del guardia de élite aguantaba dicho aumento de energía y luego de unos momentos Soarin y Mare Do Well se fueron encima de Blue Hurricane dándole un golpe a duo directo al rostro haciendo que este perdiese balance momento en el cual Thunder Slash termino por embestirlo de nuevo con su Embestida de Plasma.

Todos los contendientes lucían ya cansados pero Blue Hurricane no parecía dar señas de querer detenerse en lo más mínimo volviendo a atacar a los pegasos asistido por sus sombras, la batalla siguió sin dar señas de un ganador fijo, en ese momento Soarin le pregunto a Mare Do Well y a Thunder Slash si eran capaces de realizar las maniobras de los Wonderbolt, ambos pegasos asintieron entonces Soarin les propuso usarlas aunque debían ser precisos ya que un solo error podría ser muy peligroso. Por su lado Blue Hurricane ordeno a los espíritus encerrados en su puñal que le diesen una forma inmediata para terminar el combate. La daga relumbro por un momento y luebo Blue Hurricane sonrió de manera maliciosa y apuntando el puñal hacia el frente comenzó a generar una especie hoyo negro que estaba succionando las cosas que tenía en frente, los pegasos pensaron que tal vez Blue Hurricane los quería succionar dentro de aquel campo oscuro pero de improviso el campo oscuro se expandió por completo rodeando a Soarin, Mare Do Well, y Thunder Slash impidiendoles ver.

Después de un momento de oscuridad los pegasos poco a poco recuperaron la visión mientras que veían el lugar donde estaban el cual era extraño, ya que todo estaba de color rojo sangre y no había señas de Blue Hurricane por ninguna parte, Soarin y Thunder Slash trataron de moverse cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban separados por una especie de barrera invisible lo mismo que Mare Do Well, y antes de que pudiesen ver algo más notaron una presencia cerca de allí, que a los ojos de Soarin y Thunder Slash era Rainbow Dash, mientras que Mare Do Well veía a un unicornio llamado Punet.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí la conti espero poder actualizar pronto y pido disculpas a todos por la demora, bueno gracias a los que incluyeron a mi OC Poem Light en sus fic y nuevamente agradecer a los que me leen y a los que no tambien, en fin cuidense y nos vemos pronto<strong>


	13. Acto 11: Blue Hurricane III

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A GONAGAI, POR FUENTES DE INSPIRACION  
><strong>

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES **

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO ( subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>Un espacio rojo que parecía infinito era todo lo que Soarin, Thunder Slash y Mare Do Well podían ver en aquel lugar al cual los había trasladado Blue Hurricane, al principio se encontraron un tanto aturdidos pero lograron recobrar la conciencia tratando de ubicar a Blue Hurricane el cual no se veía por ningún lado pero en medio de la búsqueda Soarin y Thunder Slash vieron una silueta cerca de ellos de color celeste, ambos pegasos no podían distinguir bien que cosa era eso, mientras que Mare Do Well por su parte veía también una mancha pero de color purpura. Luego de un momento aquellas manchas tomaron forma y pronto los pegasos los reconocieron, por un lado Soarin y Thunder Slash vieron a Rainbow Dash mientras que Mare Do Well comenzaba a reconocer a un unicornio purpura de crin ondulada de color amarillo y con una cutie mark parecida a la de Twilight Sparkle.<strong><br>**

Después de la primera impresión tanto Soarin como Thunder Slash pensaron que eso era una ilusión, hasta que este ultimo vio frente a sí a aquella figura similar a Rainbow la cual le miraba con un dejo amargo y triste.

- Por que...-comenzó a hablar aquella figura expectral-por que me fallaste hermano...  
>- De que hablas...-respondió Thunder Slash un tanto nervioso-no se quien seas pero deja de fingir que eres Rainbow Dash...por que no lo eres...<br>- Tu me fallaste hermano-continuo hablando aquella figura mientras comenzaba a sangrar en algunas partes de su cuerpo para gran susto de Thunder Slash-prometiste que me protegerías...prometiste que nunca dejarías que nada malo me pasara...se lo prometiste a mis padres...y dejaste que me lastimaran...estás dejando que me muera...por que hermano...  
>- NO¡-grito el pegaso retrocediendo mientras entraba en panico-eso no es cierto¡ es mentira¡ es mentira¡<p>

Soarin por su lado no entendía que le pasaba a Thunder Slash ya que lo encontraba tieso aparentemente hablando con alguien, pero cuando se disponía a ver si podía ayudarlo la figura celeste se le apareció en frente tomando la figura de Rainbow Dash, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al capitán de los Wonderbolt.

- De donde saliste-en los ojos de Soarin si bien había furia también se encontraba un poco de nerviosismo por tener en frente a aquel ser que era igual a Rainbow Dash-fuera de mi camino...o yo...  
>- O que...vas a seguir ignorándome...vas a hacer como si no existiera...negando las cosas que sientes por mí...o es que no deseas estar a mi lado Soarin-la figura espectral seguía hablando mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Soarin el cual se quedo impresionado y asustado debido a que aquella figura no solo lucía y se veía como Rainbow Dash sino que incluso su olor sus gesto e incluso su voz eran idénticos, lo cual dejaba al Wonderbolt cada vez más confuso-por favor Soarin...abandona todo esto... quédate a mi lado...unamos en un idilio eterno...te lo suplico...no me ignores más Soarin...<p>

Tanto Soarin y Thunder Slash estaban confusos y con miedo por lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, mientras que Mare Do Well no comprendía bien que les pasaba a Soarin y Thunder Slash pero cuando quiso acercarse a ellos una especie de barrera la rechazo dejándola aturdida por un momento tras lo cual volvió a tratar de acercarse a sus compañeros pero al tratar de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mismo lugar sino en Manehatan afuera de un edificio que se estaba quemando.

- Derpy...

La pegaso enmascarada volteo hacia atrás reconociendo la voz la cual provenía de un unicornio morado de crin amarilla el cual estaba tratando de huir del edificio en llamas mientras llamaba de manera desesperada a la pegaso enmascarada mientras era perseguido por las llamas las cuales comenzaban a tomar formas monstruosas, Mare Do Well dudo un poco trataba de no escuchar pero la voz de aquel unicornio taladraba sus oídos mientras recordaba como aquel unicornio fue su apoyo cuando su primer esposo partió a un viaje del cual dijo que algún día regresaría, el tiempo pasaba pero el pony de tierra no regreso pero ella se mantuvo fiel a su recuerdo mientras hacía lo posible para cuidar a su pequeña hija fruto del amor con el pony de tierra, pero su vida como madre soltera nunca fue fácil debido a los constantes rumores que algunos mal intencionados ponys hacían de ella que sumadas a las burlas de su problema de visión la atormentaba.

Hasta que un día conoció a Punet, un unicornio pintor que al igual que ella era padre soltero de una unicornio de color lila claro y crin violeta llamada Sparkler, la cual se había hecho gran amiga de Dinky a la cual cuidaba como si fuese su hermana menor, dicha unidad entre Dinky y Sparkler hizo que Derpy pudiese conocer a Punet en quien encontró el apoyo y confort que tanto le había hecho falta desde la partida del Doctor Whooves, y finalmente formalizaron su relación casándose para luego trasladarse a Manehatan donde esperaban continuar sus vidas de manera normal dejando de lado los rumores de los ponys mal intencionados, y su vida volvió a ser tranquila o al menos hasta que cierto día uno de los residentes del edificio en donde residía aquella pareja provoco un incendio de grandes proporciones, lo cual transformo su feliz morada en un infierno del cual apenas Derpy pudo escapar salvando a Sparkler y Dinky gracias a sus alas pero lamentablemente no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a Punet quien se quedo al final debido a que la pegaso solo podía sacar a un pony por vez, aquel accidente volvería a marca la vida de la pegaso gris quien nunca pudo perdonarse por no haber podido salvar al padre de Sparkler, aunque esta ultima jamas la culpo del accidente, pero era la propia pegaso gris quien no pudo perdonarse.

El tiempo volvió al presente Derpy miraba como Punet trataba de salir del edificio mientras le seguía llamando implorando que no le abandonase de nuevo, finalmente la pegaso cedió y corrió hacia el unicornio el cual fue atrapado por aquellas llamas monstruosas, la pegaso acelero estirando sus cascos para alcanzar a Punet quien se alejaba más de ella por las llamas monstruosas, y aquella persecución hubiese seguido de no ser por que de improviso a la pegaso enmascarada se le cayo un broche lo cual hizo que se detuviese, dicho broche tenía el retrato de ella con Punet y sus hijas lo cual hizo que de momento la ilusión se detuviese para recoger el broche cuando de improviso se tuvo que hacer a un lado de manera rapida dandose cuenta de que quien creía era Punet era en verdad una especie de sombra con forma de pony pero con melenas de fuego y a su lado aparecieron otras sombras similares las cuales lanzaron potentes llamas por sus crines y bocas.

La pegaso apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque de aquellas sombras y mantenerse a raya luego volteo hacia donde estaban Thunder Slash y Soarin notando que ambos estaban con sombras similares a las que ella había visto pero las de Soarin tenían crin de electricidad mientras que las de Thunder tenían crines de hielo, Mare Do Well entonces se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una ilusión creada por Blue Hurricane, en la cual casi había caído de no ser por el broche que le dio Punet, y ahora tenía que despertar a Soarin y Thunder Slash antes de que aquellas sombras les hicieran algo.

- Soarin, Thunder despierten-grito la pegaso enmascarada mientras esquivaba los ataques de las sombras de llamas-esto es una ilusión no crean lo que estén viendo...es un engaño¡  
>- Es inútil-dijo Blue Hurricane apareciendo de manera espectral por sobre encima de Mare Do Well-esos pegasos estan frente a aquello que más temen...las culpas de lo que hicieron los seguirán consumiendo hasta que mis sombras los consuman por completo...<br>- No puede ser...-dijo la pegaso gris para luego tratar de acercarse a sus otros compañeros siendo otra vez detenida por aquellas sombras de llamas-por Celestia estás cosas no dejan que me acerque...  
>- Es imposible...rindete...y sufre... tenéis que sufrir...vais a sufrir eternamente¡<br>- Soarin, Thunder¡

La pegaso gris grito tratando de hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros pero estos no la escuchaban.

- Por favor...hermano...-siguió hablando la sombra de crin de hielo, la cual seguía teniendo el aspecto de Rainbow Dash mientras su cuerpo sangraba más al tiempo que se acercaba al asustado guardia de élite-no dejes que me muera...no quiero...no quiero morir...no me falles...no le falles a mis padres...te necesito... ayúdame...  
>- Hermana...<p>

Por su lado Soarin seguía siendo abrazado por la sombra de crin eléctrica quien miraba al Wonderbolt fijamente a los ojos.

- Soarin...no te gusta estar así conmigo...no quieres que estemos juntos...  
>- Cállate...tu no eres Rainbow...<br>- Claro que lo soy...ves mi cuerpo...tocalo-dijo la sombra poniendo la pezuña de soarin en su piel-oyes mi voz...-dijo ahora susurrándole a los oídos-sientes mis caricias...-dijo acariciando el cuerpo del pegaso-sientes mis labios-dijo ahora lamiendo los labios de Soarin-que duda te queda de que soy yo...  
>- No...-repuso más nervioso el Wonderbolt el cual estaba muy agitado-Rainbow...<br>- Olvida ya todo Soarin...yo estoy aquí para ti...es todo lo que necesitas...  
>- No sean tontos¡-grito Mare Do Well-los están engañando reaccionen¡<p>

Pero los gritos de la pegaso no eran escuchados por lo que intento acercarse nuevamente pero las sombras de fuego la seguían atacando a cada momento y no la dejaban moverse, luego las sombras de fuego comenzaron a rodear a la pony enmascarada cerrándole todas las vías de escape y comenzaron a ondear de manera más potente sus llamas poniéndo a Mare Do Well en una situación muy critica. Mientras tanto en una casa de Ponyville una pequeña unicornio llamada Dinky se había levantado de improviso sudando mucho mientras era presa de un extraño presentimiento, la unicornio miro luego miro al costado de su cama donde tenía fotos de ella con sus padres, con su padre adoptivo y Sparkler, y también una en donde salían ella de cuando era una bebe en compañía de su mamá y Rainbow Dash la cual era una gran amiga de su mamá y a quien admiraba y le dolía mucho saber que ahora esta se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

- Mamá...-musito la pequeña unicornio casi llorando mientras veía las fotos-tía Rainbow...papá Punet...ayuden a mi mamá...mamá esta en peligro... ayudenla por favor...ayuden a mi mamá...

La unicornio soltó una lagrima sobre el retrato de sus familiares mientras un pequeño destello de energía salió de su cuerno el cual salió por la ventana, mientras tanto en el hospital Twilight también tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal por lo que fue a ver a Rainbow quien aún seguía en su cama sin reaccionar.

- Rainbow...no se si me oyes...pero debes saber que hay muchos esperando a que vuelvas...todos quieren verte de pie y bien...que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes...no nos abandones...la vida en ponyville no sera la mismo sin ti...por favor Rainbow...regresa con nosotros no te dejes morir...

Twilight lloro en silencio mientras miraba a su amiga pero al hacerlo un leve destello de magia salió de su cuerno el cual se unió a otro leve destello de magia que había ingresado al hospital y luego tocaron la piel de la inconsciente Rainbow Dash, la cual apenas movió un poco sus parpados, la unicornio morada vio aquello y se animo un poco mientras que aquellos leves resplandores salían fuera de la habitación de la pegaso de crin multicolor, alejandose en el cielo con rumbo a la zona residencial de Cloudsdale aunque siendo percibidos por la princesa Celestia en el hospital y por la princesa Luna desde su observatorio en Canterlot, luego aquellos resplandores penetraron en la casa de Blue Hurricane apareciendo luego en aquella dimensión roja donde se encontraban encerrados Soarin, Thunder Slash y Mare Do Well.

Las sombras al sentir aquellos resplandores comenzaron a retorcerse mientras se replegaban asustados por la luz que emitían aquellos resplandores dejando a Soarin y Thunder Slash, mientras que Mare Do Well veía como las sombras que la atacaron desaparecían, luego uno de los orbes se traslució como Rainbow Dash quien se acerco a Thunder Slash quien se comenzó a tranquilizar mientras en su mente pasaba una imagen de su pasado. Thunder Slash estaba en el hospital después de una operación en la cual había donado parte de su sangre y su corazón a la pequeña Rainbow Dash, se sentía muy adolorido después de la operación pero lo soportaba mientras veía que a su lado estaban los padres de Rainbow.

- Lo hiciste bien hijo mío-le dijo el padre de Rainbow Dash-lo conseguiste...tu esfuerzo rindió frutos...  
>- Gracias Thunder-escucho Thunder a la madre de Rainbow Dash la cual estaba llorando-le devolviste la vida...sabía que podrías hijo mío...nunca dude de tí...ahora se que podremos estar tranquilos de que si nos pasa algo tu cuidaras bien de Rainbow...<p>

Luego ante la vista del guardia de élite apareció una escena donde se encontraba junto a Rainbow Dash después de haberla defendido nuevamente.

- Gracias hermano-sonrió la pequeña Rainbow Dash-esta vez no tuve miedo porque sabía que me ayudarías por que siempre estás a mi lado...  
>- Rainbow-musito el guardia mientras soltaba una lagrima-hermana...<p>

Por su lado Mare Do Well vio el otro orbe que tomaba la forma de Punet el cual le sonreía de manera amistosa.

- Derpy quiero que cuides bien de Dinky y Sparkler por mí-dijo el unicornio desordenando levemente la melena a la pegaso mientras se comenzaba a desvanecer-de acuerdo?  
>- No te preocupes-dijo la pegaso mientras se acomodaba su sombrero-siempre las protegere...<p>

Mientras tanto Soarin quien se encontraba más confundido al ver nuevamente frente así a otra Rainbow, tenía la mente muy confundida sintiendo que se volvería loco si algo más pasaba, pero de subito la pegaso de crin arco iris sonreía al tiempo que frente al wonderbolt apareció una imagen de él y ella cuando estuvieron en la boda de la princesa Cadance.

- Gracias Soarin-dijo la pegaso sonriendo-eres muy amable por permitirme bailar contigo...es una lastima que la boda acabase...pero gracias a ti esta a sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida...nunca la olvidare...-dijo la pegaso besandole la mejilla a Soarin en una sensación que tranquilizo mucho al Wonderbolt-espero que tu tampoco Soarin...  
>- Rainbow yo...<br>- Demos tiempo al tiempo-interrumpió la pegaso-quiero decirte algo importante, pero antes voy a esforzarme para ser una wonderbolt como tú...y hasta entonces nos veremos...es una promesa Soarin...  
>- De acuerdo Dashie...<p>

El recuerdo termino mientras Soarin bajo la cabeza y unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- Rainbow...tenemos una promesa...y voy a cumplirla...-musito el Wonderbolt mientras se comenzaba a enfurecer-Blue Hurricane no te perdonare¡

El pegaso desplego sus alas y luego salió volando junto a sus compañeros tras lo cual chocaron contra la pared de aquella dimensión roja la cual se hizo añicos como cristal regresando a los cielos encima de Cloudsdale donde Blue Hurricane estaba sobre una nube para luego ser golpeado en pleno rostro por Soarin antes de poder hacer algo para defenderse mientras tomaba distancia de sus enemigos.

- Maldita sea...-grito enojado Blue Hurricane al tiempo que se alejaba-ya estaban a punto de morir...que diablos paso...  
>- No me mires así-respondió una de las voces expectrales las cuales tomaban forma de orbes al lado del pegaso siendo esta de un orbe marrón-yo no soy el de las ilusiones...<br>- No lo entiendo-respondió la segunda voz tomando la forma de un orbe de color blanco y negro con cuatro pequeñas alas-todo iba bien estaban a punto de morir...no entiendo que clase de fuerza pudo intervenir...  
>- Nunca subestimen al enemigo-repuso el ultimo orde de color gris-a sido un error el cual deben pagar pero ahora es tiempo...Blue Hurricane...odia ahora más que nunca...si quieres prevalecer no debes flaquear...ahora odia y deja que eso te guie¡<p>

Blue Hurricane no tuvo que hacerse repetir la orden, su mente y alma estaba llena de odio por haber sido golpeado por uno de los pegasos que más odiaba y se lanzó sobre ellos mientras a su lado se materializaban varias estacas de cristal las cuales iban a gran velocidad sobre sus contrarios. Thunder Slash al verlas se adelanto y uso el poder de su armadura creando un escudo lo cual repelió gran parte de las estacas mientras que Soarin y Mare Do Well aprovecharon para golpear a Blue Hurricane a duo nuevamente él cual giro un poco en el aire para detenerse y luego con el orbe gris encima de él batió sus alas y creo un potente ciclon que saco volando a sus contrarios quienes se estrellaron aparatosamente contra parte de la residencia Hurricane.

A pesar del golpe recibido Soarin se recompuso rapidamente pasando a su velocidad mach 10 seguido por Thunder Slash, Blue Hurricane mientras tanto cambio al orbe marron mientras ladeaba un poco sus cascos delanteros y ante la vista de los pegasos hizo flotar dos porciones de tierra a gran velocidad hacia ambos pegasos quienes comenzaron a volar para esquivar aquellas masas de tierra volantes las cuales eran dirigidas por Blue Hurricane quien hacía movimientos con sus patas delanteras, pero de subito se dio cuenta de que Mare Do Well no estaba con Soarin y Thunder Slash, entonces al voltear encontro a la pony enmascarada quien le pateo directo en la cara haciendo que el orbe marrón se alejara de él lo que ocasiono que las masas de tierra que perseguían a Soarin y Thunder Slash cayesen al suelo nuevamente lo cual no fue desapercibido por Thunder Slash.

Blue Hurricane mientras tanto fue golpeado repetidamente por la pony enmascarada quien se dio cuenta también de que sin el orbe cerca Blue Hurricane se volvía más lento y perdía fuerza, pero de improviso Blue Hurricane se recompuso bloqueando otro golpe de la pony enmascarada y luego usando el orbe azul creo una gigantesca bola de hielo con puas dispuesto a aplastar a su enemiga con ella, lo que no se espero es que de improviso Thunder Slash usando su tecnica de "Embestida de Plasma" lo que ocasiono que todos los fragmentos cayesen sobre Blue Hurricane quien al tratar de esquivarlos fue embestido nuevamente pero por Soarin para terminar de ser rematado por Mare Do Well en un golpe en descenso.

Blue Hurricane trato de contraatacar pero sin uno de sus orbes parecía llevar las de perder, por lo que batió sus alas para lanzar otro ciclon y mantener a raya a los pegasos, mientras recuperaba el orbe marrón, Soarin penso que sería facil esquivar aquel ciclon debido a que iba menguado en poder pero luego se dio cuenta de que Blue Hurricane no lanzó el ciclón sobre ellos sino sobre una casa de nubes que había cerca, Thunder Slash entonces le hizo una seña a Soarin quien se coloco detrás del pegaso de armadura él cual se lanzo sobre el ciclon y luego a base de velocidad comenzó a revertirlo de manera que el ciclon no impactara contra la casa de nubes por su lado Blue Hurricane estaba cerca del orbe marrón el cual se había quedado flotando cuando de improviso Soarin lo golpeo en el rostro impidiendo que se le acercara.

- A donde crees que vas...-dijo Soarin-veo que necesitas mucho de esas cosas con forma de orbes...  
>- Fuera de mi camino<br>- No voy a dejarte pasar...esas cosas redondas te dan fuerza...y sin ellas no puedes hacer nada...  
>- Te demostrare lo que puedo hacer infeliz¡<p>

Blue Hurricane entonces se olvido del orbe y comenzó a atacar a Soarin a base de golpes la gran mayoría desordenados los cuales el Wonderbolt esquivaba con relativa facilidad para luego golpearlo de manera repetidas y terminar con el enloquecido pegaso estrellado contra una montaña a base de una certera embestida a velocidad mach 10, Soarin sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Blue Hurricane se repusiese así que se fue dispuesto a rematarlo cuando de subito un haz de luz oscura salió por uno de los orbes que aún le quedaban al pegaso oscuro, Soarin apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo momento en el cual Blue Hurricane paso a su lado volando a mayor velocidad para alcanzar el orbe marrón.

Mientras tanto Thunder Slash habían logrado desacer el ciclon creado por Blue Hurricane y luego vio como este estaba cerca de recuperar el orbe marrón por lo que volo lo más rapido para impedir que eso sucediera pero estaba demasiado lejos, de subito Mare Do Well salió de entre una nube y luego lanzó una especie de bomba que cego a Blue Hurricane impidiendo que alcanzase el orbe marrón tras lo cual fue golpeado esta vez por Thunder Slash y luego también por Soarin para terminar en un golpe a duo que dejo a Blue Hurricane bien maltrecho momento en el cual los orbes que le quedaban comenzaron a sanarle del daño que tenía.

- Ya casi le hemos vencido-dijo Thunder Slash quien se notaba cansado-si le despojamos de otra de esas cosas...en el siguiente ataque cae...  
>- Que tienes en mente entonces...-repuso Soarin quien también estaba cansado-no podemos alargar más este combate...<br>- No quería usar esto...pero en esta situación no queda de otra...Soarin...escucha dame 2 segundos lo que voy a hacer de seguro si no lo vence lo dejara en las ultimas momento en el cual debes acabarlo...  
>- De acuerdo...<p>

Así Soarin salió volando hacia donde se encontraba Blue Hurricane quien se encontraba en una refriega con Mare Do Well, el pegaso oscuro quien se harto de la pony enmascarada haciendo uso del orbe blanco y negro creo una ventisca con estacas de hielo la cual hizo varios cortes en el cuerpo de su enemiga quien se tuvo que poner a distancia de Blue Hurricane, él cual fue atacado ahora por Soarin a velocidad mach 10 de manera repetida de forma que Blue Hurricane no podía siquiere apuntarle con la ventisca que había creado hace un momento por lo que deshizo su ataque y luego se cubrió con sus patas delanteras en el momento en que iba a ser embestido nuevamente por el Wonderbolt, pero al hacerlo el orbe gris desplego un rayo oscuro que Soarin apenas pudo esquivar pero a costa de salir disparado contra una nube con el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras las cuales estaban más intensificadas en sus alas.

Blue Hurricane al ver que ya no tenía enemigos encima fue por el orbe marrón pudiendo alcanzarlo pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio una luz de color azul atrás de él la cual provenía de Thunder Slash, él cual se encontraba rodeado de una especie de esfera de energía de color azul la cual provenía de su armadura y la electricidad estatica que había acumulado en sus alas luego de improviso libero aquella energía en forma de una esfera a gran velocidad sobre Blue Hurricane quien confiado al tener todos sus orbes decidió bloquear aquel ataque con sus propios cascos, lo que no se espero es que el mismo Thunder Slash quien todavía se encontraba rodeado por la esfera de electricidad azul saliera en modo de colisión contra su primer ataque y luego combinando la esfera con el ataque de embestida de plasma genero una embestida mucho más potente.

Al ver la maniobra realizada por Thunder Slash, Blue Hurricane apenas tuvo tiempo de poner sus orbes en posición y generar un rayo de energía triple para frenar el ataque de su contrario, ambos ataques colisionaron por un momento y luego estuvieron en una lucha de poderes, mientras tanto Soarin quien se levanto del ataque anterior pudo ver el choque de poderes pero se dio cuenta de que Blue Hurricane iba a rebasar el ataque del hermano de Rainbow Dash, por lo que sin medir los riesgos desplego nuevamente sus alas a pesar del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y luego volo a velocidad mach 10 haciendo una curva en el aire para después ir directo a donde se encontraba Thunder Slash, al ir acercandose Soarin noto que una especie de curvatura aerea se comenzaba generar en su entorno.

- Más rapido-se decía así mismo el wonderbolt al tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo se comprimía por el efecto de la velocidad-no importa que mi cuerpo se parta en dos...vas a caer Blue Hurricane¡

Y lanzando un grito Soarin forzo más su velocidad rompiendo aquella barrera aéra logrando el efecto de un sonic rainboom pero sin la estela de colores, luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Thunder Slash quien extendió su casco a modo de seña para Soarin, haciendo un choque entre ambos lo cual aumento mucho el ataque del guardia de élite lo que rebaso en mucho el ataque de Blue Hurricane quien espantado trato de aumentar el poder de su ataque pero de improviso noto un punto luminoso en el cielo dandose cuenta de que era Mare Do Well quien se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad mientras jalaba dos nubes electricas con sus pezuñas las cuales si bien le generaban daño a la pony enmascarada generaron un campo eléctrico a su alrededor.

Blue Hurricane no tuvo suficiente tiempo y antes de que pudiese planear algo fue embestido por los 3 pegasos generandose una potente explosión eléctrica la cual saco volando a Soarin, Thunder Slash y Mare Do Well los cuales cayeron al borde del agotamiento. Mientras que Blue Hurricane seguía en el centro de aquella explosión eléctrica para luego salir envuelto en electricidad hacia el aire mientras se retorcía de dolor para luego explotar en el aire. Soarin se levanto notando que sus compañeros apenas si podían estar de pie mientras veía como el cuerpo de Blue Hurricane caía cerca de ellos.

- Lo logramos...-dijo el Wonderbolt mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de Blue Hurricane quien volvía a su forma original-Rainbow...lo conseguimos...Blue Hurricane tuvo su castigo por haberte lastimado...  
>- Soarin-interrumpió Thunder Slash el cual lucía con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y parte de su armadura coarteada mientras ayudaba a Mare Do Well la cual tenía el traje hecho trizas-como te sientes...<br>- No importa mucho...lo importante es que ganamos...como te sientes Mare Do Well...  
>- E recibido descargas peores-dijo la pony a la cual se le podía apreciar una crin rubia debido a las cortas en su traje-pero verifiquen que Blue Hurricane este fuera de combate...<p>

Thunder Slash decidió hacer caso a Mare Do Well y se acerco volando debilmente a donde estaba Blue Hurricane, cuando llego noto en efecto que estaba inconsciente pero aún se movía lo cual sorprendió al guardia de élite mientras notaba como Soarin y la pony enmascarada se le acercaban.

- No puedo creerlo sigue con vida...-repuso Soarin viendo a Blue Hurricane-este infeliz es un maldito afortunado...  
>- Afortunado o no...si sigue con vida y según la ley de Equestria tenemos que entregarlo a las autoridades para que se decida su castigo final...<br>- Nada sera suficiente...-interrumpió muy enojado Soarin-cualquier pena que le den sera poco por lo que le hizo a Rainbow...  
>- Entiendo como te sientes...a veces pienso que la ley es injusta también pero como guardia de élite tengo que hacer respetar la ley de Equestria...así que tenemos que llevarnoslo...<br>- Si fuera tu lo enterraba ahora...  
>- Y si yo los entierro primero¡<p>

Los 3 pegasos no podían creer lo que había pasado pese a todo el daño que tenía encima Blue Hurricane se había puesto de pie recuperando el tono oscuro de su cuerpo mientras los orbes se colocaban a su lado para luego generar una ventisca que golpeo de manera potente a los 3 pegasos los cuales debido a sus heridas no podían defenderse terminando por caer de Cloudsdale.

- Nunca podran vencerme...entiendalo...-repuso Blue Hurricane mientras generaba electricidad en sus orbes al tiempo que apuntaba a los pegasos los cuales aún no caían al suelo-son pegasos de baja clase...y solo merecen la muerte¡

Al decir esto Blue Hurricane lanzó 3 rayos sobre los ya inconscientes pegasos quienes ya no podían moverse.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno disculpen la demora en verdad si que me pase con esta continuacion la verdad no tengo perdon por demorar tanto, e tenido serios problemas y apenas si pude ponerme online aparte de problemas con el ordenador, bueno nada mas que decir y vuelvo a pedir disculpas, no aseguro para cuando este la conti pero tratare que sea rapida<br>**


	14. Acto 12: Heridas

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE yup  
><strong>

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES ONYX BLACKSTAR**

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO ( subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>El cielo oscuro de tormenta era todo lo que Soarin podía ver después de que el rayo de Blue Hurricane le había impactado de manera frontal, para luego comenzar a caer, el wonderbolt se sentia desfalleciente y no podia creer que Blue Hurricane les había vencido, por su parte Thunder Slash debido a su armadura pudo resistir un poco más de daño por lo que pudo volar por un rato y atrapar a Mare Do Well llevandole a una nube pero sus fuerzas ya no le alcanzaban para poder rescatar a Soarin que seguía cayendo al vacío.<p>

- No puede ser...-pensaba furiosamente el guardia de élite mirando como el wonderbolt se precipitaba al suelo-ya no puedo moverme...Soarin...

Por su lado Blue Hurricane se encontraba muy molesto al ver que dos de sus enemigos habían sobrevivido, por lo que comenzó a descender con dificultad al lugar donde se encontraban Thunder Slash al lado de una inconsciente Mare Do Well, el guardia de élite trato de ponerse de pie para plantarle cara a Blue Hurricane pero apenas se podía mantener en pie mientras veía como su enemigo se disponía a usar otro ataque electrico por intermedio de sus orbes de energía.

Soarin por su lado seguía en caida libre renegando de su suerte al sentirse ya vencido por Blue Hurricane, trataba de todas formas de volver a moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía entonces penso que estaba muriendo, dicha sensación ya la había conocido la vez que obtuvo su cutie mark entonces por su mente comenzaron a pasar pasaje de su vida, su vida de cuando era un potro que no podía volar, las veces que fue victima de la burla de sus compañeros de escuela, cuando vio a Rainbow Dash por primera vez, la vez que la pegaso de crin arco iris le salvo, el baile en la boda.

Las burlas que le hizo Blue Hurricane, la forma como este lo había inculpado por lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash, la manera como la pegaso de crin arco iris había quedado luego del ataque a traición que le hizo Blue Hurricane, esta escena hizo que su furia fuese en aumento no quería morir sentía que no era su momento debía volver a levantarse y hacer pagar a Blue Hurricane por lo que hizo pero le parecía imposible. "Imposible" aquella palabra golpeo la mente del wonderbolt, y recordo la frase "Lo imposible es posible", la misma frase que lo alento cuando penso que su sueño de ser un wonderbolt no era más que una falacia, que lo que le decían los bravucones de la escuela "que nunca dejaría de ser un pegaso poca cosa" había sido un error.

- Eso es...

Se repitió el pegaso mientras abría sus ojos al tiempo que de entre las nubes un relampago surcaba el cielo en plena colisión con el wonderbolt. De vuelta con Thunder Slash y Blue Hurricane este ultimo había preparado una esfera tri elemental la cual luego lanzo sobre el guardia de elite para darle el golpe de gracia junto a la pony enmascarada. La esfera fue lanzada y Thunder Slash solo la vio venir sobre él, luego hubo una explosión la cual levanto algo de humareda la cual una vez despejada dejo restos de nubes sobre el lugar donde habían estado Blue Hurricane y Mare Do Well.

- Lo logre-dijo Blue Hurricane al ver que se había desecho de sus enemigos-esos miserables tuvieron lo que merecían todos aquellos que se me opongan...  
>- Disculpa-interrumpió una voz proveniente de un pegaso de crin de plata y piel oscura luciendo una armadura similar a la de Thunder Slash y con unas alas de dragon el cual sostenía entre sus cascos a Mare Do Well y Thunder Slash-siento darte la contraria...<br>- Quien diablos eres...  
>- Onyx...-repuso Thunder Slash-que haces aquí...<br>- Disculpa la demora amigo...  
>- En otros casos...te diria que te largues...-repuso con cierto rencor el pegaso de crin arco iris-pero me alegro de que estes aquí...que te demoro...<br>- Tu sabes...-dijo Onyx con cierto aire de burla a pesar de la situación-me perdí un poco en el largo cielo de la vida...  
>- Deja el parloteo y pateale el trasero a este infeliz...yo ya no puedo moverme...<br>- Relajate...ahora yo me encargo...

Onyx entonces dejo a Thunder Slash y Mare Do Well sobre una nube y se coloco frente a Blue Hurricane quien se encontraba molesto ante la presencia del nuevo guardia de elite el cual se preparo para pelear, de lejos Thunder Slash le grito a Onyx que despojara a Blue Hurricane de sus orbes de energía ya que estos le daban poder, Onyx le tomo la palabra e iba a comenzar a pelear contra Blue Hurricane cuando de subito una luz resplandeciente se vio entre las nubes lo cual tomo por sorpresa a todos. El resplandor duro un momento luego algo parecido a una centella golpeo en pleno rostro a Blue Hurricane mandandolo sobre unas nubes con el cuerpo rodeado de electricidad.

Tanto Onyx como Thunder Slash no se explicaron que paso cuando la centella que golpeo a Blue Hurricane se deshizo y apareció un Soarin rodeado de relampagos color azul y con más de la mitad del cuerpo de color azul oscuro, Blue Hurricane se levanto apenas sin creer la manera como lo habían golpeado mientras miro a Soarin a quien creía ya vencido lo cual aumento su furia haciendo que le atacase con esferas multi elementales las cuales Soarin despejo a base de patadas con sus cascos delanteros para asombro de Thunder Slash quien no entedía como había logrado aquello. Blue Hurricane se desespero más y usando uno de sus orbes como proyectil comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía.

Onyx al ver la esfera se asusto un poco debido a que dicha esfera iba cargada de demasiada energía negativa y podría ser capaz de devastar una gran parte de Cloudsdale o Equestria si impactaba, Soarin por su lado parecía no importarle en lo más minimo y luego salió volando a gran velocidad en el momento en que Blue Hurricane solto su esfera, la colisión era inminente pero Soarin a ultimo momento cambio la trayectoria de su vuelo y luego realizando un giro en "L" mientras rotaba su cuerpo sobre su propio eje mientras aquella centella con la que había estado rodeado la primera vez volvió a rodear su cuerpo para golpear la esfera la cual salió en dirección de Blue Hurricane quien no se creía lo que había pasado apenas pudiendo esquivar su propio ataque.

Blue Hurricane estaba completamente desconcertado y apenas pudo tuvo tiempo de ver como Soarin se le iba encima tratando inutilmente de hacer una barrera para evitar el ataque del wonderbolt aunque fue tarde ya que Soarin comenzo a golpear a Blue hurricane a gran velocidad y de manera repetida y letal sin darle tiempo de reacción. Ahora era el turno de Blue Hurricane quien no podía creer como un pegaso al que creyo muerto hace tan solo unos momentos lo estaba vapuleando comenzando a reclamarle a los espiritus de sus orbes que le diesen más poder para contraatacar.

En respuesta los orbes le reclamaron a Blue Hurricane que debía aumentar más su odio, Blue Hurricane al oir aquello se dejo seguir golpeando un poco más esperando que su odio por Soarin aumentase, llegado un momento los orbes comenzaron a brillar comenzando a reconstituirle el daño cosa que no fue desapercibido por Thunder Slash quien le advirtió a Soarin que los orbes estaban revitalizando a Blue Hurricane pero el wonderbolt no parecía haber escuchado nada de lo que le dijo el guardia de élite y siguió dandole de golpes a Blue Hurricane quien llegado un momento uso uno de sus orbes para lanzar un ataque elemental a bocajarro contra el wonderbolt.

Hubo una explosión de la cual Blue Hurricane salió disparado hacia atrás apenas pudiendo parar mientras donde habia estado Soarin se levanto mucho humo, Blue Hurricane penso que era el fin del Wonderbolt pero para su sorpresa Soarin salió solo con la pata derecha algo quemada mientras los restos del orbe que había usado Blue Hurricane se habían hecho añicos en el suelo.

- Es imposible-grito Blue Hurricane quien comenzo a sentir miedo-como hiciste eso...es imposible...  
>- Je-respondió con malicia Soarin mientras aquel color oscuro se iba generalizando por su cuerpo-te tengo noticias miserable "lo imposible es posible..." y lamentablemente para ti son muy malas noticias...voy a hacer que sufras...hare que te arrepientas por todo lo que hiciste...<p>

Blue Hurricane cundio en panico y luego se lanzo en un desesperado ataque sobre el wonderbolt quien termino por golpearlo a pleno rostro nuevamente y luego se lo llevo de encuentro en un rapido golpe corporal mientras su cuerpo se volvía a rodear de centellas las cuales agregaron un daño mayor al ya vapuleado Blue Hurricane quien trataba de reponerse, pero con uno de sus orbes destruidos no tenía tiempo ni de hacer ira u odio que alimentase sus orbes de energía, finalmente luego de unos minutos Soarin golpeo con sus cascos delanteros los orbes de Blue Hurricane los cuales comenzaron a coartearse y finalmente el Wonderbolt haciendo uso de aquella aura de relampago que le rodeaba se lanzo en forma de proyectil impactando sobre Blue Hurricane creando una onda de impacto.

Luego de que la onda de impacto se despejo Blue Hurricane cayo sobre una nube con sus orbes totalmente rotos, Blue Hurricane carraspeo un poco mirando impotente a Soarin antes de finalmente perder el sentio mientras revertía a su forma original.

- Lo consiguió-penso Thunder Slash mientras se levantaba-Soarin logro vencerlo...pero de donde saco ese poder...  
>- Se acabo Thunder-dijo Onyx acercandose a su compañero-en serio se acabo...<br>- No...-repuso el hermano mayor de Rainbow Dash-aun tenemos que arrestar a ese miserable de Blue Hurricane y llevarle ante las autoridades y sean ellas quienes decidan su castigo...

Ambos pegasos entonces volaron a donde se encontraba Soarin aun rodeado por aquella cosa azul oscura que generaba relampagos dorados y que había cubierto el cuerpo del wonderbolt en un sesetan por cierto de su cuerpo, Onyx al acercarse tenía un mal presentimiento y se acerco con la guardia en alto.

- Bien hecho Soarin...-dijo Onyx-conseguiste vencerlo ahora nos lo vamos a llevar...  
>- No estoy de acuerdo...-repuso el Wonderbolt-NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO¡<p>

De improviso Soarin azoto sus alas creando una onda de viento que por poco mando a volar a Thunder Slash y Onyx.

- Pero que diablos...-grito Onyx-Soarin que pretendes...  
>- Este infeliz hizo mucho daños, puso a toda Equestria en mi contra, casi mato a la pony que más me importo en esta vida, hizo mi vida miserable cuando yo era joven, lastimo a una pequeña unicornio...este bastardo debe pagar con su vida todo lo que hizo...y lo hara ahora mismo...<br>- Tranquilo Soarin-repuso el guardia de élite tratando de acercarsele-por más enojado que estes no puedes tomar la justicia por tu cuenta hay leyes que tienes que respetar, se que el sistema puede ser injusto pero si ahora tomas la vida de Blue Hurricane en tus patas no seras mejor que él...  
>- NO ME IMPORTA¡<p>

Soarin grito lanzando una onda electrica sobre Onyx quien apenas la esquivo, el Wonderbolt sonrio de forma maliciosa y volvió a lanzar otra onda electrica pero esta vez su blanco fue la inconsciente Mare Do Well por lo que Onyx apenas si tuvo tiempo de interponerse recibiendo el ataque de lleno lo cual le costo quedarse con una de sus alas inhabilitadas. Thunder Slash por su parte se puso de pie y noto que Soarin se disponía a aplastar la cabeza de Blue Hurricane, por lo que con la poca electricidad estatica que le quedaba Thunder Slash desplego una onda electrica sobre Soarin para llamar su atención, la treta funciono y el enojado Wonderbolt dejo a Blue Hurricane.

- Por que hiciste eso-dijo en un tono medio lugubre el wonderbolt-tu más que nadie deberías comprender el rencor y odio que siento...  
>- Yo lo entiendo...creeme...me gustaría aplastarle el craneo a ese bastardo...fue mi hermana a quien casi mato...pero eso no hara que ella se recupere...<br>- No me importa...solo quiero vengarme y eso es lo que tendre...y si no estás de acuerdo entonces te sacare de en medio...  
>- Idiota...ese no eres tú...no se que te paso pero no puedo dejar que continues...debes parar...<p>

Como respuesta el wonderbolt lanzo un relampago a través de sus alas sobre el guardia de elite quien lo recibió de frente, como resultado del impacto la mitad de la armadura de Thunder Slash se termino por romper y dejo a Thunder Slash cojeando de su pata delantera derecha, el Wonderbolt pensando que Thunder ya no podría moverse le dio la espalda y fue sobre Blue Hurricane dispuesto a ultimarlo con una lanza eléctrica generada a través de la parte oscura que le cubría el cuerpo dispuesto a empalmar a Blue Hurricane, pero de subito Thunder Slash con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrió sobre Soarin sujetandole fuertemente, el Wonderbolt carraspeo generando una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual cuarteo lo poco que quedaba de la armadura de Thunder Slash.

- SUELTAME¡  
>- No hasta que pares idiota¡<br>- Thunder sueltalo-grito Onyx quien trataba de volar inutilmente-esa energía que esta generando no es común...te va a achicharrar...  
>- No hasta que este infeliz se detenga¡<p>

El forcejeo continuo por un rato más hasta que Soarin se libero del agarre y volteo hacia donde estaba un magullado Thunder Slash y genero aquella lanza de electricidad esta vez dispuesto a empalmar al guardia de elite , por su parte Thunder trataba de canalizar aquella electricidad anti natural para poder hacer uso de algun ataque electrico, pero debido a su condicion fisica le era casi imposible.

- Es la ultima advertencia Thunder...no me estorbes o te arrepentiras..  
>- No te dejes arrastrar Soarin...no eres así...no eres un asesino...debes controlarte...recordar quien eres en verdad...<br>- Se lo que soy...no necesito que me lo digas...AHORA FUERA DE MI CAMINO¡

Diciendo aquello el wonderbolt lanzó la lanza sobre el pecho del guardia de elite.

- Soarin piensa si esto es lo que Rainbow Dash sería lo que ella hubiese querido¡

El Wonderbolt ante dichas palabras vacilo un poco momento en el que Thunder Slash canalizo la poca electricidad que pudo y lanzo un golpe electrico al rostro de Soarin pero debido a la velocidad la lanza de Soarin termino por impactarle en lo poco que quedaba de su armadura, lo cual asusto a Onyx. Luego de unos momentos el wonderbolt y el guardia de elite se quedaron estaticos en el instante en que se atacaron mutuamente. Onyx grito el nombre de su compañero para luego volar rapidamente a donde se encontraban ambos contendientes.

Al llegar noto que aquella mancha oscura que rodeaba a Soarin comenzó a retraerse hasta la altura de su cutie mark al tiempo que la lanza eléctrica que había usado Soarin se desfragmentaba tras lo cual el Wonderbolt cayo de espaldas mientras musitaba "Rainbow perdoname...", fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de finalmente perder el sentido, Onyx al ver esto fue a auxiliar a Thunder Slash cuando noto que unas gotas de sangre bajaban por el lado izquierdo de Thunder Slash lo cual sobresalto al pegaso negro.

- Thunder...amigo...

El pegaso de crin arco iris no respondió solo se quedo estatico al tiempo que un relicario roto caía de abajo de su armadura, Onyx se quedo mirando aquel objeto e iba a recogerlo pero Thunder lo tomo antes y lo levanto por un instante.

- Gracias hermana...me has salvado...

Dicho esto Thunder tambien cayo sosteniendo el relicario roto entre sus cascos, lo ultimo que guardia de elite pudo escuchar era la voz de Onyx y un grupo de ponys que se acercaban, luego de eso todo fue absoluto silencio

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien lamento la tardanza pero tuve un serio problema con mi ordenador tiene problemas de red sumado al hecho de que un virus me impedia escuchar musica que es lo que realmente me inspira a la hora de escribir fics, lo cual me había desanimado mucho, bueno espero que les guste el episodio y como tarea y disculpas les dejo los candidatos del siguiente LADA<br>**

**- Scootaloo  
>- Derpy Hooves<br>- Soarin  
>- Soarin Dash - FlutterMac<br>- Octavia  
>- Octavia Vynil<br>**


	15. Acto 13: El despertar y el Libro

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES **

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO ( subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>- Donde estoy...<p>

Era lo que se preguntaba Soarin lo ultimo que recordaba era que un relámpago iba hacia él mientras recordaba las palabras "Lo imposible es posible" luego algo como una energía resplandeciente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo algo que no había sentido antes, muy diferente a la primera vez que le impacto aquel rayo cuando era un potro, se sentía muy extraño pero no lo comprendía, y finalmente todo se le comenzó a poner confuso y lo ultimo que recordaba era su enfrentamiento contra Thunder Slash en las que casi termino por matar al guardia de élite.

- Yo...-penso Soarin-iba a matar a Thunder...

La confusión comenzó a inundar la mente del pegaso cuando noto unos pasos atrás de él, Soarin se volteo y luego vio una silueta de otro pegaso envuelta en sombras que se acercaba a donde él estaba, Soarin trato de ver quien era aquel desconocido, al parecer era de su misma edad tenía su mismo estilo de crin y se le hacía muy familiar aunque por alguna razón dicha presencia le resultaba un tanto atemorizante.

- _Hola Soarin..._  
>- Quien eres...-repuso el Wonderbolt guardando su distancia de aquella sombra-donde estamos...<br>- _Tranquilizate-repuso de manera calmada la sombra-no soy tu enemigo...solo vine a saludarte...luces muy preocupado..._  
>- Estoy frente a un pegaso al que nunca había visto en mi vida...en un lugar que no se donde esta...y quieres que no me preocupe...<br>- _Oh vamos no es tan malo...podría ser peor..._  
>- Sí como?<br>- _Podrías estar muerto..._

La sombra se río un momento al decir esto, mientras Soarin recordó el momento en que Blue Hurricane lo había noqueado, en ese momento en verdad pensó que iba a morir pero no se explicaba quien paso, la sombra por su lado se dio a revelar finalmente, lo cual sorprendió a Soarin ya que el pegaso que estaba frente a él resulto ser él mismo.

- Tú eres...yo?  
><em>- Tecnicamente no del todo pero en esencia casi somos el mismo potro...-dijo mientras le ponía una pata en el cuello al confundido wonderbolt-tenemos el mismo color de piel, mismo color de ojos...la misma cutie mark...a ambos nos importa la misma pony de crin multicolor...<br>_- No juegues conmigo-dijo el Wonderbolt quitándose de encima a su reflejo-dime que es este lugar...  
><em>- Bien te lo pondre simple estamos dentro de tu mente...<br>_- Mi mente?  
><em>- Exacto...muchos creen que la personalidad que tiene un pegaso es unica e irrevocable pero eso no es cierto...un mismo pony puede tener varias personalidades según las circunstancias o la situación en que se encuentre...<br>_-Quieres decir que en teoría tu eres una faceta de mi personalidad...y todo esto que estoy viendo no es algo más que una simple visión de mi propia mente?  
><em>- BINGO¡ Demosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro concursante querida audiencia-termino de decir la sombra tras lo cual se escucharon ruidos de aplausos y leves vivas cosa que Soarin no entendía debido a que en ese lugar no veía a nadie-y ahora aquí tu premio muchacho...<br>-_ Que clase de premio?  
>- <em>Es una advertencia acerca de lo que se te avecina...tu mundo...por el que tanto has luchado esta a punto de desaparecer...<br>_- No te entiendo de que hablas_  
>- A menos que hagas algo al respecto todo aquello que aprecias comenzara a desaparecer y pronto para ti solo habrá oscuridad...así que si fuera tu me daba prisa ya que tiempo te queda muy poco...<em>

Entonces la sombra comenzó a reírse de manera un tanto desencajada lo cual comenzó a irritar a Soarin quien iba a golpearle pero al intentar hacerlo esta se alejo. Soarin trato entonces de volar para darle alcance pero al hacerlo de súbito se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación blanca y a su lado se encontraba Spitfire leyendo un libro.

- Soarin despertaste...  
>- Ugh-repuso Soarin dandose cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de vendas-que ocurrió...<br>- No lo recuerdas...  
>- Solo recuerdo que estaba peleando contra Blue Hurricane...y luego...lo demás...<br>- Calma tranquilo...-respondió la capitana de los Wonderbolt-debes descansar es lo que dijo el doctor...  
>- Doctor...acaso estamos en un hospital...<br>- Así es el hospital de Manehattan...te trajeron aquí junto con ese otro chico...creo que es hermano de Rainbow Dash...aunque no me acuerdo su nombre...  
>- Momento si estoy aquí quiere decir que me atraparon los guardias...<br>- Tranquilo-dijo Spitfire-se comprobo que los Wonderbolt no atacamos a Rainbow Dash y hemos sido absueltos de toda culpa con respecto a lo que paso...  
>- Entiendo...<p>

Soarin al escuchar eso se sintió más aliviado y dejo caer la cabeza sobre su almohada fue en ese momento que pudo constatar el verdadero estado de su cuerpo, si bien le dolían algo las alas y las extremidades sentía que podía moverse con total libertad aunque eso no le quitaba de la cabeza algunas cosas que pasaron cuando estuvo peleando contra Blue Hurricane y el recuerdo de las palabras de aquel espectro aún le tenían preocupado.

- Es cierto¡-grito el wonderbolt-Rainbow Dash...  
>- Que-dijo Spitifire-que pasa con ella...<br>- Como esta Rainbow...sigue en estado de coma...  
>- No lo sé...cuando nos dejaron en libertad...pues me puse a buscarte así que desconosco como se encuentre...<br>- Tengo que saber como esta...si al menos ya desperto...  
>- Lo harás cuando estes mejor el doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo...<br>- Guardar reposo las crines de mi cola...yo me voy de aquí...

Soarin entonces se bajo de la cama e iba a salir del cuarto pero fue atajado por Spitfire.

- Espera Soarin no puedes irte así nomás acabas de despertar después de 3 días...y aún no te recuperas por completo...debes reposar...  
>- 3 Días-escucho incredulo el Wonderbolt-quieres decir que estado dormido tres días...<br>- Así es...  
>- Más razón para saber como está Rainbow Dash...<br>- Soarin alto no puedo dejar que hagas una temeridad...piensa un poco en tu salud...  
>- No me importa voy a ver a Rainbow Dash...-dijo al tiempo que adquiría un gesto medio sombrió-y nadie me va a detener...<p>

Spitifire se amedrento un poco ante aquel semblante de su compañero pero logro reponerse para volver a atajarle el paso a Soarin.

- Escucha Soarin no puedes ir...y es una orden de tu superior¡  
>- DIJE QUE NO ME DETUVIERAS¡<p>

Grito Soarin para luego hechar de lado a Spitfire de manera violenta, pero al haberlo hecho Soarin se detuvo, nunca era su estilo perder los estribos tan fácilmente y menos reaccionar de manera violenta con algún pony, mucho menos una yegua y más con una de sus amigas más cercanas.

- Spitfire lo siento...

La pegaso de crin de fuego debió admitirlo jamás en su vida pensó que Soarin no le hiciera caso y más que reaccionase de aquella forma tan violenta, algo no estaba bien de hecho, sentía que Soarin había cambiado de forma radical con todo lo que paso pero ese no era momento de mostrarse débil.

- Despreocúpate-dijo Spitifire mientras se ponía de pie-estoy bien...  
>- Lo siento no quería empujarte...es solo que...<br>- Calma entiendo que estés enojado por lo que paso pero perder la calma y actuar de manera violenta no va a arreglar las cosas...reposa un poco...los doctores si bien se preocuparon por que estabas inconsciente dijeron que físicamente estabas bien y que no tardarían en darte de alta...  
>- Gracias...pero entiende debo saber como esta Rainbow...necesito saberlo...<br>- De acuerdo si te hace sentir mejor me pondré en contacto con alguien del equipo y le mandare a obtener noticias sobre Rainbow Dash...pero debes volver a descansar para que te recuperes por completo...  
>- Gracias...<p>

Con dicha promesa Soarin se volvió a acostar en su cama mientras que Spitfire salía de la habitación a buscar a alguien, el wonderbolt no se sentía del todo tranquilo pero suponía que tener noticias de Rainbow Dash lo tranquilizaría aunque por alguna razón algo lo estaba haciendo querer dejar aquel nosocomio e ir en búsqueda de Rainbow Dash, aquellas dudas siguieron hasta que una enfermera entro en el cuarto y luego le dio a beber una pastilla, el wonderbolt pregunto para que era y la enfermera simplemente respondió que era parte del tratamiento medico por lo que Soarin se la tomo a regañadientes, luego de unos momentos el pegaso se volvió a quedar dormido a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto.

Cuando Soarin finalmente se quedo dormido la enfermera se asomo ligeramente seguida de Spitifire.

- Gracias por darle esa medicina para dormir...  
>- No me siento del todo bien haciendo esto Spitfire...<br>- Entiende esta muy intranquilo y lo mejor es que repose hasta que las cosas se normalicen...  
>- Como profesional te digo que no es la mejor opción, cuando un paciente entra en crisis las normas dicen que se le debe calmar pero solo usando medicamentos en casos extremos...<br>- Y este no es el caso... míralo como esta...tiene varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y aun así quería ir a ponyville para saber como esta Rainbow Dash...  
>- Comprendo tu punto de viste...pero hay algo que debes saber...en mis años como enfermera...nunca se le niega a un paciente una petición siempre que esta no afecte su salud de manera grave...<br>- Que me estás queriendo decir...  
>- Como enfermera e visto casos de pacientes que quieren ver a sus seres queridos, una madre, un hermano, una hija, una novia...y creeme eso ayuda mucho a los pacientes a sobrellevar su recuperación...pero si en caso se les niega dicha posibilidad los resultados son muy adversos para el paciente...por eso te digo...no le niegues la oportunidad de ver a esa pony...no sea que vaya ser muy tarde...y luego te arrepientas por haberle negado dicha petición...<p>

Las palabras de la enfermera resonaron en la cabeza de Spitfire, acaso había hecho mal al querer negarse que Soarin fuera a ver a Rainbow Dash, sabía que la pegaso de crin arco iris estaba en condición critica pero tenía fe en que no se iba a morir y por tanto Soarin se estaba preocupando de más, pero que pasaría si la condición de Rainbow Dash empeoraba, Spitfire entonces se imagino a Soarin en el hospital de Ponyville llorando al lado del cuerpo de una ya fallecida Rainbow Dash.

- Por que no me dejaste verla...-decía Soarin mirando con odio a Spitfire quien se encontraba en la puerta del hospita-por que no me dejaste si quiera decirle adiós...te odio Spitfire... TE ODIO¡

Aquel pensamiento turbo un poco la mente de Spitfire haciéndola regresar a la realidad en el momento en que Surprise, una wonderbolt de crin rubia y piel blanca se acercaba a ella.

- Spitfire...que pasa estás bien...estás muy agitada...  
>- Estoy bien...-respondió Spitfire mientras recuperaba la compostura-tengo que ir a un lugar Surprise...así que porfavor te pido que cuides de Soarin mientras tanto...<br>- De acuerdo...  
>- Otra cosa...si los doctores le dan de alta y desea ir a ver a Rainbow Dash no se lo impidas...y más bien siguele de cerca...<br>- Esta bien y tu que harás...  
>- Tengo que ver a alguien...así que no me esperes...<p>

Dicho esto Spitfire abandono aquella sala dejando a una confundida Surprise por lo que le había dicho su capitana la cual una vez abandono el hospital de Manehattan salió volando rumbo a Ponyville. Mientras esto sucedía en Canterlot en una habitación secreta Onyx Blackstar se encontraba en una audiencia con la princesa Luna junto a una pony gris de crin dorada la cual tenía vendas en gran parte de su cuerpo.

- Debo admitirlo-dijo la princesa de la noche-te has recuperado muy rapido Derpy...pero eso no quita que te arriesgaste demasiado al confrontar a Blue Hurricane...  
>- Lo se princesa pero si no lo hacía el pudo haber matado a Soarin o al hermano de Rainbow Dash...<br>- De todas formas Derpy...debo recordarte que tienes dos hijas por quienes velar... huérfanas de padre...acaso quieres que también se queden sin madre...

La pegaso cris bajo la cabeza y se sintió algo triste, era cierto que cada vez que salía y usaba el manto de Mare Do Well ponía en riesgo su vida pero lo hacía por darles a sus hijas un lugar más seguro donde vivir, por que sentía que Equestria estaba cambiando y si la justicia no hacía nada por remediarlo ella tenía que hacer algo, la prueba más grande estaba en lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash, pero también tenía que darle la razón a la princesa Luna, si las cosas hubiesen salido mal tal vez ella no hubiese podido salir con vida de aquella aventura.

Entonces los recuerdos de Sparkler, una unicornio de piel rosada y crin en tonos violeta que era su hija mayor, vinieron a su mente. Sparkler cuando se entero de la doble vida de su madre se opuso rotundamente a ella, decía que no estaba bien que su madre le hiciera de heroína que debía pensar en la seguridad de su propia familia y pasar más tiempo con ellas, pero el hecho de que Equestria ya no era segura aún le hacían dudar si debía o no dejar el manto de Mare Do Well.

- Lo siento princesa...-dijo Derpy llorando-solo quería darles a mis hijas un lugar más seguro donde vivir...le jure a su padre que lo haría...  
>- Tranquila Derpy-dijo la princesa de la noche confortando a la pegaso-no has hecho mal, si aquí hay un responsable soy yo y mi hermana por no poder darles a ustedes la Equestria que merecen...<br>- Princesa Luna-interrumpió Onyx-no diga eso...usted no tiene la culpa tampoco...yo como guardia de élite de su majestad tengo que velar por la seguridad de Equestria y sus ciudadanos...si hay un responsable entonces soy yo y mis compañeros por no poder cumplir nuestro deber...  
>- Hecharnos la culpa mutuamente no va arreglar las cosas Onyx...-respondió la princesa de la noche-pero agradesco tu apoyo...ahora tenemos que afrontar el problema que se nos viene encima...el deterioro de la piedra del alba lo que traería como consecuencia la caída de las ciudades de los pegasos y la posible perdida de uno de los elementos de la armonía...<br>- Princesa Luna-interrumpió Derpy algo asustada-no estara queriendo decir que Rainbow Dash va a morir...  
>- No es algo que quiera pero su condición medica es muy mala...su vida esta en serio peligro más que todo por el artefacto mágico con el cual se le ataco...<br>- A que te refieres Luna...-pregunto Onyx-de que clase de artefacto estamos hablando?  
>- Detecte una energía anormal en Blue Hurricane algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo...<br>- Energía extraña-repuso Onyx-bueno si sentí algo fuera de lo común en Blue Hurricane...por un momento llegue a pensar que esa energía era similar a la de Discord e incluso al de la **Nada**...pero había otra energía extraña...y casi podría jurar que sentí algo de esa energía en el rayo que me lanzo Soarin...  
>- Exacto...si bien sabes Discord es el espíritu del caos y la corrupción mientras que la Nada, que es la hermana de Discord, es el espíritu miedo y la oscuridad y te despoja de todos tus sentimientos y los llena con un vacío interior enorme dejándote totalmente lleno de miedo y desesperación al tiempo que esparce la desolación helada por los alrededores...<br>- Cierto princesa Luna...pero la tercera energía no era ni de Discord ni de la Nada era más bien un sentimiento de odio, un odio como nunca antes había sentido en algún pony o ser viviente...  
>- Esta energía oscura pertenece a <strong>Tirak<strong>...  
>- Tirak-dijeron ambos pegasos extrañados ante la respuesta de la princesa de la noche-<br>- Sí Tirak un mal del pasado no tan antiguo como Discord o como la NADA pero igualmente es una fuerza oscura que en el pasado casi puso a Equestría al borde de su destrucción...  
>- Pero quien es Tirak...nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes...<br>- Para saberlo tenemos que visitar a alguien especial...alguien que sabe de Tirak mucho más que yo...  
>- Alguien que sabe más que usted-repuso Onyx-pero quien acaso su hermana...<br>- No...bueno en realidad Celestia es uno de los seres que sabe acerca de Tirak...pero hay alguien más que sabe tantas cosas de Tirak como mi hermana...  
>- Y usted-interrumpió Derpy-porque no nos puede decir lo que sabe princesa Luna...<br>- Eso fue por que cuando Tirak ataco Equestría yo estaba purgando mis pecados como Nightmare Moon en la luna...por lo que la información que tengo de Tirak es algo basico en cambio el ser al que vamos a visitar podrá explicárnoslo con mayores detalles...así que vamos...

Luna entonces guió a ambos pegasos fuera de aquella estancia, una vez afuera Luna hizo que Derpy se pusiera una capucha para ocultar quien era, para luego atravesar algunas calles y corredores para llegar a la biblioteca real de Canterlot, allí los guardias de turno les dejaron pasar sin mayor problema. Dentro de la biblioteca Luna guió a sus acompañantes a una sala privada en las estancias superiores de la biblioteca, dentro había una gran cantidad de libros mucho más impresionante que los de las anteriores estancias así como cuadros y vitrales que representaban la historia de Equestria desde sus comienzos, algunos le eran familiares a Onyx otros no tanto. Finalmente Luna se detuvo en el centro de dicha estancia.

- Bien hemos llegado...ahora escúchenme cuando llame al ser que nos explicara las cosas con respecto a Tirak quiero que por nada del mundo se sorprendan o digan algo al respecto de la apariencia de este ser...  
>- Que-repuso Onyx-acaso no es un pony...<br>- No exactamente...  
>- Un fantasma-dijo Derpy-<br>- No-repuso Luna-solamente guarden la calma...

Ambos pegasos obedecieron luego Luna se adelanto al centro de la cúpula donde había un pergamino flotante en blanco con una pluma de cristal al frente del retraro de una unicornio que vestía de manera solemne la cual sostenía con su magia un libro de color azul marino con grabados y brocados de plata en los bordes de la pasta además de que tenía un grabado de un dragón y una alicornio en la portada, la alicornio hizo levitar la pluma y escribió algo sobre el pergamino en el idioma original de los unicornios luego lanzó una especie de llamarada azul de su cuerno directo al pergamino el cual se volatilizo. Hubo unos momentos de silencio tras lo cual no pasaba nada, y justo cuando Onyx iba a decir algo el suelo abajo de ellos comenzó a brillar luego el cuadro del unicornio también comenzó a desprender un fuerte resplandor azul, luego el libro del cuadro comenzó a animarse y desprenderse del retrato para luego levitar al tiempo que aumentaba su tamaño tras lo cual levito frente a la princesa Luna.

- Onyx, Derpy...les presento a Sophi...  
>- Como a estado princesa Luna...-dijo una voz que al parecer venía del libro, el cual ante cada palabra desprendía aquel resplandor azul-mucho tiempo sin vernos y veo que además trajo compañía...<p>

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno disculpen la demora espero les guste la continuación no esperen a que suba pronto la siguiente por que estaré trabajando en el fic del LADA y el de los 14 DIAS, asi que de momento espero de nuevo sus votos del próximo LADA<strong>

****- Scootaloo  
><strong>******- Derpy Hooves  
><strong>******- Lyra  
>- Soarin<br>********- Soarin Dash - FlutterMac (esta es la misma opcion por cierto, ya que involucra a las dos parejas)  
><strong>******- Octavia  
><strong>******- Octavia Vynil  
><strong>**

****Bueno esperare haber que deciden así que nos vemos****


	16. Acto 14: El Sello Roto

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, Y AHORA LAS PAUTAS DEL CASO LAS CUALES YA SON CONOCIDAS PERO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS DEBO PONER**

**ANOTO QUE NO TENGO PROPIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, Y NO ESTOY OBTENIENDO NINGUN BENEFICIO ECONOMICO POR HACER ESTE FIC O POR EL USO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI HERMANO QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC**

**= A CARDONAVAS UNA GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SUS PERSONAJES **

**=A SUBJECTNUMBER2394 POR SU COMIC QUE ME INSPIRO ( subjectnumber 2394 . deviantart art / The - Mysterious - Mystery - of -Mysteriousness - 271765062)**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

><p>Un libro de color azul marino con grabados y brocados de plata en los bordes de la pasta además de que tenía un grabado de un dragón y una alicornio en la portada era lo que la princesa Luna, Derpy y Onyx tenían en frente, el libro por su parte levito un poco abrió su cubierta y extendió sus paginas como en un acto de estiramiento, para luego flotar alrededor de la alicornio de la noche y luego pasar al lado del guardia de élite y la pegaso gris.<p>

- De acuerdo princesa Luna-hablo el libro con una voz que al parecer parecía femenina pero que se escuchaba medianamente distorsionada como si estuviese usando el tono real de Canterlot pero en un volumen mucho menor- a que se debe el honor de esta convocatoria... debe ser muy grave si es que me a llamado...

- En efecto Sophi... -respondió Luna-pero antes quisiera que te presentases frente a estos dos ponys... uno de ellos es Onyx Blackstar... guardia de élite de este tiempo... la otra es la señorita Derpy Hooves una pegaso que me a ayudado a mantener el orden en las noches de manera anónima...

- Interesantes ponys princesa Luna-repuso el libro volviendo a levitar al lado de los pegasos deteniéndose un rato cerca de Onyx-este en especial tiene algo muy particular... no esperaba que la orden de los guardias de élite sobreviviera hasta esta era... y su aura se siente muy familiar...

- Familiar-la cara del guardia de élite se tiño de confusión ante lo dicho por el libro-de que hablas libro...

- No soy un libro, puedo parecer uno pero no soy un libro... -la voz del libro se distorsiono un poco mientras su aura antes azul pasaba a teñirse un poco de rojo- tengo un nombre y ese es ¡SOPHI!

La ultima palabra dicha por el libro fue hecha usando el tono real de Canterlot pero en una potencia que superaba por mucho el tono real normal, ya que hasta Luna se quedo aturdida mientras que los pegasos terminaron por ser azotados contra unos estantes de libros atrás de ellos siendo Derpy quien llevo la peor parte debido a sus heridas que aún no cicatrizaban.

- Por favor Sophi cálmate... se que no fue muy cortés que te llamasen libro cuando no lo eres... pero necesitamos tu ayuda... por favor...

Terminado de decir esto Luna se arrodillo frente al libro quien bajo sus resplandores volviendo al color azul de hace un momento.

- Si una princesa se humilla ante un libro... como puedo ser capaz de negarme... veo que vuestra estancia en la luna la hicieron más sabia princesa...

- Quisiera decir que soy más sabia de lo que fui antes de que me exiliaran a la luna... pero aún me falta mucho y ahora requiero de tu ayuda...

- Entonces no perdamos tiempo... si esta humilde unicornio condenada por su propia codicia de conocimiento a una forma despreciable de un libro... puede ayudarle pues adelante que necesita...

- Quiero que me expliques a mí y a los pegasos aquí presentes todo lo que sabes de Tirak...

Sophi se quedo estática por un largo momento lo cual extraño a Onyx y Derpy, finalmente el libro volvió a emitir los flujos de energía azules por un momento y retomo la palabra.

- Princesa Luna en vuestra ausencia han ocurrido incontables hechos que usted desconoce uno de ellos es Tirak el cual ocupa una importante etapa de la historia de Equestria pero a de saber que parte de la información que poseo acerca de este personaje esta sellado por un ser muy poderoso...

- La información esta sellada -repuso Onyx- quien...

- Sophi -interrumpió Luna- responde quien restringió esa información...

- Lo siento -repuso Sophi con cierto aire de simpleza- pero esa información también fue sellada... por la princesa Celestia...

- Mi hermana... -respondió Luna algo confundida- mi hermana a estado escondiendo información... pero por que hizo eso...

- No estoy segura -dijo Sophi levitando un rato por un lado en dirección a los estantes- pero creo que temía que la información acerca de los inicios de Equestria traumara un poco a sus habitantes... después de todo recuerde que hasta hace poco tiempo todos pensaban que la leyenda de la yegua en la luna era solo un cuento de madres para arrullar a sus hijos...

- De todas formas ahora más que nunca necesitamos saber todo lo que se pueda saber de Tirak -repuso Luna mientras su rostro se veía muy serio-Equestria se encuentra en serios problemas y la información que yo poseo de él es muy básica...

Sophi se volvió a pasear por aquella estancia en total silencio seguidas de la mirada fija de la princesa Luna quien no le perdía el rastro esperando a que el libro dijera algo que pudiese ayudarle. Finalmente el libro se abrió de lado a lado.

- Pondré en sus manos la información que tengo o pueda darles acerca de Tirak...

Y ante esas palabras Sophi se abrió de lado a lado emitiendo un flash que ilumino toda la estancia cegando a todos los ponys presentes en dicho lugar, una vez el resplandor iniciar se hubo disipado Luna y sus acompañantes pudieron ver que el libro habría creado una imagen a gran escala de lo que al parecer era un gigantesco mapa global, en el cual se podía apreciar Equestria así como los reinos aledaños al otro lado del mar, si bien parte de esto era conocido por Luna para Derpy y Onyx el conocimiento de estos reinos era un tanto vago o nulo, Sophi por su parte quien se encontraba abierto de lado a lado volvió a hablar con su voz distorsionada.

- Lo que están viendo para los que no sepan es el mapa global de este planeta, en ella se puede ver Equestria y los otros reinos localizados al otro lado del mar, la amenaza de Tirak de la cual estamos hablando en este momento justamente viene de uno de estos reinos en este caso el Reino de Rune...

Al decir este nombre parte de la imagen que mostro Sophi se resalto mostrando la locación de Rune al este de Equestria junto a otros reinos.

- Rune es un reino compuestos por seres conocidos como los minotauros y centauros... -al decir esto Sophi hizo un acercamiento del reino de Rune donde se podía ver que sus ciudades eran como fortines amurallados en forma octagonal y gran parte de sus habitantes lucían armaduras- su política de gobierno es monarquica y militar, son un reino muy competitivo y con una ideología que los hace creerse superiores a las otras razas, sumado a su conocimiento del uso de magias por medio de unos artefactos conocidos como runas... los hacen un reino que constantemente viven con ansias de expansión a costa de otras comarcas... justamente este reino junto al reino de Peruggia intentaron en tiempos de Starswirl II y Starswirl III invadir Equestria y conquistarla sin éxito pero dichas invasiones colocaron a nuestro reino en épocas muy oscuras donde el desarrollo de Equestria se vio detenido o incluso se hizo un retroceso...

- Y es acaso Tirak un miembro de este reino

Preguntó la princesa Luna mirando las imagenes que Sophi estaba mostrando

- Así es princesa, Tirak fue uno de los miembros de este reino, pero en vida, tuvo un importante cargo como tribuno del senado de este reino, era un gran orador e influyente de su tiempo así como un militar destacado, sin embargo tenía una gran ambición movida por la misma ideología de su reino, y aspiraba a convertirse en soberano de su reino y que este conquistara los otros reinos...

- Un tirano en ascenso -dijo Onyx- no me sorprende mucho que digamos...

- Si se puede decir... pero Tirak que en ese tiempo se llamaba Tirek también estudiaba en secreto el poder de las runas de su reino, el uso de estás así como su origen era muy limitado de hecho lo que se de ellas también es muy básico -dijo Sophi mostrando una imagen de una de las runas, las cuales tenían una apariencia de una especie de cuarzo de cristal con una especie de núcleo que brillaba- pero en Rune pocos sabían como usarlas, y Tirek quiso explotar su utilidad para seguir con su ambición entonces en algún punto del tiempo dio con una Runa de intenso poder pero muy maligna y nociva, dicha runa trastoco de manera severa la mente de Tirek y si antes avanzaba lento con sus ambiciones la influencia de dicha runa lo hizo ser más agresivo en cuanto a su ambición.

- Una fuente de poder maligno desconocido... -repuso Derpy- hay que tener cuidado de esas cosas...

- Así es joven pegaso -continuo Sophi- bajo la influencia de dicha Runa, Tirek logro convencer a los reyes de Rune que el tiempo de la pasividad debía terminar y de una vez fortalecerse ante futuras amenazas de otros reinos, así que movió sus influencias para mandar una embajada de paz a Equestria y entablar un tratado de relaciones pacificas que en teoría debería beneficiar a ambos reinos, pero todo esto no era más que una coartada de Tirek quien tenía como blanco anular al elemento de la magia de aquel entonces...

- ¿El elemento de la magia? -interrumpió Luna teniendo una idea de quien podría ser- pero por que solo el elemento de la magia y no los otros...

- Tirek había estudiado algo de Equestria y sus defensas, más que todo su poderío militar y los elementos de la armonía, y había logrado averiguar la debilidad de estos... y en base a eso maquino un plan para dejar a Equestria sin su más poderoso medio de defensa y al mismo tiempo poner a Equestria en una posición donde esta iniciaría las hostilidades que derivarían en una guerra, que era lo que Tirek esperaba para poder iniciar sus planes de conquista...

- ¿Qué plan fue ese y más importante quien era el poseedor del elemento de la magia de aquel entonces?

Pregunto la princesa Luna, Sophi iba a decir algo pero de improviso un aura morada se formo en torno a su cuerpo cuando iba a hablar, dicho fenómeno se repitió 3 veces seguidas tras lo cual finalmente Sophi pudo hablar

- Lo siento princesa, pero le dije que parte de la información que tengo acerca de este asunto esta sellada, y justo esta parte es la cual no puedo decir, debido a un hechizo que alguien hizo sobre mí que me impide hablar acerca de esto...

- Nos puedes decir algo más -repuso Onyx- siendo que es Tirak el problema actual creo que la información acerca de eso no es muy relevante en este momento...

- Lo que paso después si puedo decirles...

- No me parece -interrumpió Luna- tal vez estos datos sellados sean importantes, debemos saber todo lo que paso acerca de Tirak y aquel plan que uso para destruir Equestria cuando no estuve aquí...

- Pero princesa -dijo Derpy mirando a la alicornio- Sophi dijo que esta bajo un hechizo que le impide decirnos acerca de esta información...

- Si, pero soy una de las princesas de Equestria y como tal debo saber que fue lo que paso en mi ausencia, e estado cansada de no saber muchas cosas, y ese desconocimiento ya fue suficiente... Sophi espero que no te importe pero voy a deshacer ese hechizo que tienes y acceder a la información que posees...

- Bueno no me opongo... si ese es su deseo princesa... pero le advierto el poder que siento sobre este hechizo de bloqueo... es de un nivel muy alto...

- Sigues tomándome a la ligera Sophi -repuso la alicornio algo enojada- sea el hechizo que sea voy a romperlo... así que espero aguantes...

- No sera peligroso para Sophi -interrumpió Onyx-

Luna al escuchar eso entro en duda, posiblemente el hechizo de bloqueo fuese muy fuerte al grado tal de que forzar su ruptura podría ser peligroso para la integridad de Sophi, por que a pesar de su forma seguía siendo un pony, y lo que menos deseaba era dañar a otro pony al recordar sus tiempos como Nightmare Moon y la perdida de los pocos seres que se acercaron a ella. Lo cual le creaba un complejo de culpa a la princesa de la noche el cual pensó que había superado desde que conoció a Twilight y sus amigas, y sobre todo a Onyx, pero a pesar de eso ella era la que aún no encontraba la forma de perdonarse por las cosas que hizo.

- Princesa Luna -dijo de improviso Sophi notando la melancolía de la princesa- escuche si es por el bien de Equestria estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo para acceder a la información que usted necesita...

- Pero Sophi que tal si me equivoco... y si te ocasiono algún mal...

- Confío en usted princesa... haga usted lo mismo...

- Yo también confío en usted princesa -dijo Derpy-

- Luna sabes bien que yo también confío en ti... hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... -dijo el guardia acercándose a la princesa. y ahora tienes toda mi confianza... si crees que es lo mejor, sea cual sea el resultado seguiré a tu lado...

- Derpy, Sophi... Onyx -dijo la princesa mirando al guardia de élite casi llorando- esta bien procederé entonces... resiste por favor Sophi...

- Lo haré...

Dijo el libro quedándose flotando en el aire tras lo cual Luna comenzó a conjurar un sello frente al libro el cual tomaba forma de una especie de circulo con el símbolo de la luna y una especie de llave a su lado, cuando este sello termino de formarse otro sello emergió del cuerpo de Sopihi y aunque tenía las mismas características que el que hizo Luna, el símbolo de la luna estaba representado por una especie de estrella junto a una especie de cetro mágico, ambos sellos colisionaron uno contra el otro por algunos momentos en el que Luna se sorprendía por el poder de aquel sello que estaba rivalizando con sus poderes al punto de rebasarlos, se iba a dar por vencida cuando vio a Onyx a su lado diciendole "no te rindas", esto fue suficiente para que Luna recobrase la compostura y fortaleciera su sello que finalmente termino por destrozar el sello opuesto.

Cuando aquello hubo terminado Onyx y Derpy fueron a auxiliar a Luna olvidándose por unos momentos de Sophi, pero la princesa les dijo que se encontraba bien que no había motivo de que preocuparse y que ahora que el sello estaba roto era hora de obtener lo que habían venido a buscar, Onyx aceptando a medias esa respuesta fue a ver el estado de Sophi pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el libro ahora se encontraba encerrado en una esfera magica de color azul y a su lado se podía ver la silueta de un pony en medio del humo generado por las colisiones de los sellos mágicos, al ver esa silueta Luna le dijo a Onyx que pusiera a resguardo a Sophi, cosa que el pegaso intento pero cuando quiso moverse una fuerza mágica lo retuvo en su sitio impidiendo que se moviese en lo más mínimo.

- No deberías ser tan apresurado jovencito -dijo el desconocido pony cuyo rostro yacía cubierto aun por el poco humo que quedaba en pie- toma tu tiempo para hacer lo que debes y piensa bien los obstáculos que tengas al frente de otra manera fallaras miserablemente...

- ¿Quien eres tú? -dijo el guardia tratando de liberarse del hechizo mágico-

- Este poder -dijo Luna mirando la silueta- no había sentido un aura mágica como esta en 1000 años...

- Veo que reconoce el legado de mi maestro princesa Luna...

- Luna...

Dijo Onyx mirando hacia la princesa para luego observar de nuevo al pony misterioso cuya piel era de un color azul oscuro y su crin era de color rojo en tonos diferentes, la indumentaria de este pony el cual parecía ser un unicornio consistía en una capa larga de color azul con algunos grabados mágicos y con varios cascabeles en los extremos de la capa y también en un sombrero puntiagudo con los mismos patrones de la capa. También lucía una barba un tanto larga la cual requería ser sostenía con una especie de adorno para que no tocara el suelo. Aquel extraño pony finalmente termino por liberar a Onyx de su hechizo y atrajo a Sophi a su lado mirando a Luna junto a sus compañeros.

- ¿Quien es princesa? -dijo Derpy quien estaba tan extrañada como Onyx de la aparición repentina de aquel extraño- ¿lo conoce?

- Pense que estabas muerto... Starswirl...

- Muchas cosas se han dicho de mi princesa Luna... pero puedo decirle que él legado de mi maestro sigue vivo en mí que soy su sucesor...

- Su sucesor- interrumpió Onyx- ¿de que hablas?

- Mi nombre es Soul Mist, Starswirl XIV...

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bueno esperare haber que deciden así que nos vemos<strong>**


End file.
